Babylone
by Shinoya
Summary: A chapitres Yaoi Babylone, comme cette ancienne cité tumultueuse, enivrante et mauvaise.Etrange surnom, pour une pension.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer **: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

**Genre** : Bonne question …UA, Angst ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Heu… Bonne lecture. Ah, petite précision. Dans cette fic, ils n'ont pas tous le même âge…

Bon, on la refait ! lol. Je ne sais pas si cette version est plus agréable à lire, mais elle colle mieux à ce que je voulais ! Pour les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé un gentil mot sur la première version, j'ai tout sauvé et gardé bien précieusement, lol, ne vous en faites pas !

oOo

**Prologue**

-

Imaginez un local d'infirmières, assez petit mais joliment arrangé.

Les jeunes femmes qui avaient l'habitude d'y prendre leur pause n'aimaient pas l'aspect aseptisé des cliniques. Elles voulaient des couleurs là où le blanc éthéré avait lieu d'être, en général. C'est probablement pour ce genre de raison qu'elles avaient choisi cet endroit, où tout semblait être hors propos ; où rien n'était à sa place. Cet endroit qui formait pourtant un ensemble fascinant…

Deux jeunes infirmières s'agitaient autour d'une table ronde jonchée de papier. L'une d'entre elle recopiait des relevés de températures dans un dossier, tout en commentant les propos de sa collègue d'un ton étonné. Elle examina son bic avec une moue enfantine, soudain perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très sociable…

- Tais-toi Mitsuki-kun, il arrive !

La seconde infirmière lissa d'un geste brusque les pans de sa longue chemise blanche, et fit mine de reporter son attention sur un dossier attrapé à la hâte.

- Bonjour, mesdemoiselles.

- Bonjour, docteur, répondirent-elles d'une voix.

Le docteur Trowa Barton avait ce genre de beauté qui ne laisse personne indifférent. On pouvait ne pas y être sensible, mais indifférent ? Certainement pas.

Il émanait de lui un genre de calme et de sérieux, malgré sa coiffure déstructurée mais résolument à la mode. Sa seule extravagance. Et encore, si on avait su…

Le docteur Barton avait rarement du temps pour lui, et lorsqu'il en avait, il ne le passait pas chez le coiffeur. Si bien que quelques temps auparavant, Catherine avait décidé de lui couper les cheveux elle-même. Le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté. Les cheveux noisette du docteur, un peu effilés, lui caressaient encore la nuque, mais chaque mèche semblait avoir une longueur différente. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir à deux fois, et dû se rendre sur son lieu de travail. Les commentaires avaient été plus surprenants encore que sa coupe de cheveux. Certaines avaient même été jusqu'à formuler « sexy et sauvage ». Même Lady Une, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait rougi sans raison en posant les yeux sur lui, ce jour-là.

Le docteur Barton n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier du « qu'en dira-t-on », mais il se félicita intérieurement. Il avait du charme, et il le savait.

Un sourire vide et ironique se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il déposait une mallette grise aux bords élimés juste à côté de la machine à café. Il appuya trop longtemps sur le bouton d'eau chaude, eau qui déborda de sa tasse pour venir se répandre sur son pantalon, gris, lui aussi. Le contact brûlant le fit légèrement sursauter, mais ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Quelque chose le troublait, quelque chose comme cette petite réflexion acerbe et mal placée de sa sœur, ce matin.

_- Il te manque quelque chose, Trowa ! _

Cette petite réflexion qu'il savait être vraie, cette remarque dite non pas pour blesser, mais pour faire bouger les choses, sans doute.

Il l'avait dévisagée sans mot dire, présumant de la suite. A cela viendrait peut-être s'ajouter un long discours sur sa condition de presque trentenaire célibataire.

Il sourit. Depuis qu'il avait vingt-et-un an, sa sœur le considérait comme un « presque trentenaire ». Catherine avait repris son discours, tentant d'ignorer le regard exaspéré de son frère.

_- Tu as vingt-cinq ans, Tro. Et en vingt-cinq ans, tu n'as rien fait si ce n'est passer ce maudit doctorat ! Et regarde-toi, maintenant ! Tu traînes dans cet hôpital, même pendant tes temps libres, et presque tous les week-ends ! Tu n'as pas peur d'être contaminé ? Ils sont fous, Trowa ! _

Catherine avait raison, partiellement du moins. Trowa était un homme intelligent, calculateur, froid et peu loquace. Il avait parfaitement conscience que Tomoe, cette jeune infirmière brune aux yeux verts, celle qui le regardait à la dérobée, juste là, avait le béguin pour lui, et pourtant il ne faisait rien, ni pour ma décourager, ni pour la séduire. L'explication était si simple, après tout : il n'en avait cure. Devait-t-il se forcer ?

C'était là que résidait tout le problème avec Trowa. C'était un analyste, un expert dans son domaine. Il aimait étudier les gens, les décrypter, mettre un nom sur ces affections, ces psychoses, ces délires que tout être humain a enfoui en lui, ces névroses qui ressortent plus chez certains que chez d'autres, ces bizarreries de l'esprit, du cerveau qui font faire des choses étranges. Et il était doué pour ça, tellement doué qu'il avait obtenu le poste de psy en chef de « Babylon City », comme il s'amusait à surnommer son lieu de travail.

Il aimait les appellations, les surnoms, les grandes métaphores aussi. Il se qualifiait d' « homme de cirque », mais pas sur la piste, non, le genre d'homme tapi en haut des gradins, qui observe, étudie doucement, au sommet de son refuge, chaque protagoniste se mettre en place, et faire son numéro…

Son préféré était celui des acrobates. Peut-être aurait-il fait un acrobate de renom? Qui sait…

En tout cas c'était là qu'il avait trouvé sa place, dans cette pension qu'il appelait Babylone…

Babylone, comme cette ancienne cité tumultueuse, enivrante et mauvaise, une Babylone qui séduisait par son gigantisme, tolérant des mœurs plus que douteuses, une cité dont on voulait percer les mystères, sans jamais y parvenir.

Babylone, comme ce mot usité aujourd'hui pour désigner un endroit où cohabitent crimes et désordre, ou encore pour désigner le monde, tout simplement.

Oh il y avait là de beaux échantillons du monde, à Babylone.

oOo

A suivre ?

A vous de voir si ça vous plait !

oOo


	2. Juste les weekends

**Disclaimer **: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

**Genre** : UA, Angsty ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Heu… Bonne lecture ?

oOo

**Chapitre 1 : Juste les week-ends**

oOo

Le jeune homme parcourait un chemin étroit et escarpé, à peine assez large pour laisser filer les voitures, et aucun trottoir pour y poser les pieds. Alors il préférait marcher au milieu de la route, tendant l'oreille afin de repérer les éventuels bolides. Il s'interrogea vaguement. Allait-il devoir se jeter dans les buissons adjacents en cas de rencontre avec une voiture ? Quelle idée avait eu le professeur J de le déposer en bas de la colline !

Et puis de toutes façons, il ne comprenait pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Quelle poisse ! Toute cette histoire parce qu'il avait remis ce vieil idiot à sa place; tout ça parce que l'élève avait largement dépassé le maître…

Il ne voyait pas non plus en quoi se rendre dans cet endroit pourri tous les week-ends allait faire de lui quelqu'un de plus humain !

Heero faisait partie de ces personnes très douées, voir surdouées ; il faisait partie de ces personnes conscientes de leurs capacités, ces personnes qui semblent de prime abord légèrement suffisantes, arrogantes, mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'envier ou d'admirer.

Mais le vieux professeur avait raison. Heero n'était pas humain, pas vraiment du moins. _Il lui manquait quelque chose… _

Heero ne reconnaissait que les personnes douées comme lui et avait une fâcheuse tendance à mépriser les faibles, les gens moins intelligents. Non, en fait ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. Heero était fait de manière à ne comprendre que les raisonnements mathématiques ; les calculs, aussi compliqués soient-ils, n'avaient pas de secrets pour lui, surtout s'il avait un ordinateur sous la main. Mais la nature humaine ? _Quoi ça ?_

Oh certes il avait lu ces livres imposés, de « 1984 » aux « liaisons dangereuses » - ridicule, pathétique - . Oh certes il disposait de ce savoir immense, emmagasiné dans tant de livres. Mais science sans conscience ?

Heero faisait partie d'un « programme ». Un programme, un cursus destinés aux meilleurs astrophysiciens, aux élites, un cursus qui lui apprenait à maîtriser aussi bien l'astrophysique que l'informatique, et lui permettrait plus tard d'intégrer une compagnie de l'ampleur de la NASA. La réussite ; la réussite était à peu près la seule chose qu'avait apprise Heero durant sa courte existence, et les circonstances faisaient que, bien souvent, on lui pardonnait sa morgue et son comportement effronté. Mais cette fois-ci, J n'avait pas fermé les yeux sur son insolence.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, refusant de se remémorer les mots du « vieux », comme il l'appelait.

_« - Tu as dix-huit ans, Heero ! Qui crois-tu être pour t'opposer à moi en m'humiliant avec ces nouvelles théories ? Combien de temps avais-tu préparé cette petite démonstration, Heero ? As-tu soif de réussite et de pouvoir au point de marcher sur l'honneur de ton propre… _

_- Tu n'es PAS mon père ! _

_Le vieil homme avait serré les poings, mais son regard n'avait pas vacillé, presque pas. Qu'il se sentait épuisé, pourtant, face à la hargne et la fougue de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. _

_- Tu manques d'humanité, Heero. Tes peurs et ta colère t'enferment, comme toujours. »_

Puis le vieux avait décidé d'envoyer Heero à « la pension _Cold Stone »_, pour faire le boulot des petits de la chorale qui allaient chanter pour les vieilles personnes dans les homes, sauf que lui n'allait pas chanter mais « tenir compagnie », non pas à des vieux, mais à ces gars complètement timbrés.

Et J avait visé juste, droit au cœur, ce qui avait arraché un sourire ironique au jeune homme. Les gens instables mentalement, les névrosés, les fous, les déviants, peu importe leur nom, toutes ces personnes mal paramétrées lui faisaient tellement peur. Ces gens qui n'avaient pas de logique, qui vivaient dans un monde sans en reconnaître toutes les données ; ces gens n'étaient pas comme lui. Il n'était pas un déviant, lui. Ils étaient différents, et cette différence-là était insurmontable.

_« - Tu ne seras jamais un bon physicien, si tu n'es pas humain »._

Il chassa d'un geste inutile cette phrase qu'il ne comprenait que moyennement, de toutes façons, et regarda la grande bâtisse s'étendant au sommet de la colline, loin, très loin de la sortie de la ville. J l'avait déposé au virage un peu plus bas. Il avait des choses à faire, soi-disant, et Heero s'était empressé de claquer la portière sans dire au revoir, parce qu'il était encore en colère, et parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé dire au revoir.

Tous les week-ends, pendant les deux mois de vacances. Dormir dans un asile et tenir compagnie à ses joyeux pensionnaires. C'était un test, juste un test. Son …professeur voulait savoir s'il pouvait encaisser la pression, juste ça. Il ne supportait pas que je sois devenu meilleur que lui. Oui, Heero avait décidément tout compris.

oOo

Heero remonta un peu plus le grand sac de sport sur son épaule en franchissant l'entrée. Il s'attendait à un décor un peu glauque, mais pourtant un joli parterre de fleur bordait les chemins tracés autour du bâtiment, peint en blanc. Il fut étonné de ne voir aucun « garde » à l'entrée, juste une sorte de réception avec une sonnette. Il appuya sur le bouton et entendit depuis l'extérieur les cliquetis des talons hauts qui courraient sur le linoléum. Un bruit de linoléum, c'était sûr.

Une jeune infirmière blonde arriva d'un pas pressé, et le dévisagea depuis la petite cabine intérieure. Elle lui fit rapidement signe d'entrer, tandis qu'une alerte sonore l'avertit du déverrouillage de la porte. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, Heero planta ses yeux au sol pour confirmer à voix haute :

- C'est bien du linoléum.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser le regard étonné de l'infirmière, et lui offrit un sourire poli avant de répondre à sa question muette :

- Bonjour, je suis Heero Yuy. On a dû vous informer de mon…

Elle l'interrompit, ponctuant sa phrase de gestes enthousiastes :

- Ah oui ! Heero ! Tu es le jeune étudiant qui vient tenir compagnie aux pensionnaires pendant les mois d'été !

Il se racla la gorge avant de préciser :

- Hmpf, les week-ends!

- Pardon?

- Juste les week-ends!

Elle lui sourit et continua son discours, lui faisant signe de la suivre :

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. On a de toutes façons dû te libérer une chambre pour les deux mois…

Heero marqua un temps d'arrêt qui n'échappa pas à la jeune infirmière.

- Pas dans le quartier des pensionnaires, mais dans celui du personnel. Il y a quelques chambres à disposition, mais je crois bien que tu seras le seul à y loger cet été.

- Les week-ends. Je ne viens que les week-ends !

- Oui, bien sûr. Ah ! J'oublie de me présenter : Sally Pô, infirmière en chef de cette pension.

Heero la salua à nouveau d'un signe de tête tout en s'interrogeant sur l'appellation de ce lieu. Pourquoi tout le monde parlait de cet endroit comme d'un hôpital alors que le personnel s'évertuait à l'appeler « pension » ? Cela faisait peut-être moins peur de se dire que c'était une simple pension gentillette avec un joli jardin…

Pendant quelques minutes, il suivit Sally dans plusieurs couloirs sans croiser personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre une porte sur une petite pièce joliment arrangée, baignée par la lueur matinale de ce début d'été. Heero se surprit à trouver cette pièce jolie et accueillante, bien qu'assez dépouillée.

Une étrange sensation lui noua soudainement le ventre alors qu'un éclat de rire provenant de plusieurs étages en dessous envahit la pièce. Puis un son doux et enivrant, une mélodie triste et heureuse, lointaine, un peu effrayante, et pourtant étrangement belle.

Sally Pô réprima un sourire et reporta son attention sur Heero. Le visage enthousiaste de la jeune femme se figea en une expression sévère, l'espace d'une seconde, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

- Il y a plusieurs règles que tu dois suivre dans cet endroit, Heero ; il y a des choses à retenir.

Celui-ci acquiesça, presque heureux d'avoir un algorithme quelconque à suivre, une série de données à respecter, des données se rapportant théoriquement à la normalité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ok, alors tu loges dans l'aile Sud ; c'est là que se trouvent les locaux du personnel. Les pensionnaires, eux, logent dans l'aile Est ; les salles de repas, les salles de cours et de jeux sont dans l'aile Nord. Dans l'aile Ouest, ce sont les labos et les salles de consultations. Compris ?

Le jeune homme enregistra aisément les informations et hocha à nouveau la tête.

- Le repas est servi à 18 heures si tu veux manger avec les pensionnaires, et à 19 heures si tu préfères ne pas les croiser durant ton dîner. Pareil pour le matin et le midi, mais ne t'en fais pas, je te montrerai tout ça.

Heero déglutit, sentant un frisson remonter le long de son échine, alors que le mot « pensionnaires » résonnait dans son esprit.

Il n'allait quand même pas prendre ses repas avec « eux », si ?

- C'est que… j'aime manger tard.

Sally le dévisagea avec douceur et lui répondit sur un ton compréhensif :

- Je vois, tu prendras donc tes repas sans les pensionnaires.

Il avala une fois de plus sa salive.

_« Pensionnaires »_

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, tu sais.

Son regard étonné vint croiser les yeux étrangement amusés de la jeune infirmière.

- Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais ils sont inoffensifs pour la plupart.

Elle continua sur un ton inquiétant, baissant la voix :

- Les plus dangereux sont maintenus à l'écart, au sous-sol…

Elle s'interrompit, prise d'un fou rire qui lui secouait la poitrine tandis que Heero tentait de comprendre, un air fébrile plaqué sur le visage. Elle toussota un peu et s'humecta les lèvres en s'excusant :

- Je suis désolée, je voulais juste te détendre un peu. Les pensionnaires ici ne sont pas dangereux. Le danger est peut-être de les rejeter purement et simplement, tu ne penses pas ?

_La souffrance peut être dangereuse, elle cause le rejet qui lui-même fait souffrir. Une boucle qui se répète à l'infini ? _

Heero haussa un sourcil et se força à lui faire un pauvre sourire afin de ne pas sembler impoli, mais celui-ci s'effaça doucement, au son de cette même mélodie, rassurante et effrayante, si douce pourtant.

Il se laissa aller à la curiosité et se pencha à la fenêtre de sa « nouvelle chambre » (juste pour les week-ends), cherchant l'origine de cette voix. Deux étages plus bas, il découvrit un grand jardin fleuri, empli d'arbres et de buissons. Certains enfants jouaient avec des balançoires, d'autres, plus grands, fumaient une cigarette dans un coin, tout en discutant. Il aperçut une silhouette qu'il identifia comme l'origine la plus probable du son qu'il venait d'entendre, mais le soleil dans les yeux, il ne put distinguer qu'une longe natte entourée de jolies mèches brunes aux reflets dorés.

Sally Pô sourit et émit un son étrange avec la langue, murmurant pour elle-même:

- Où es-tu, Duo-kun ?

Elle se tourna vers Heero, souriant toujours :

- Ah ! Je te laisse. Tu as cours dans la classe 210 de l'aile Nord, d'ici une demi-heure.

La jeune femme se tourna alors vers la porte et sortit si rapidement que Heero eut à peine le temps d'articuler tout bas :

- Cours ? Cours de quoi ?

Mais elle est folle de me laisser traverser tout le bâtiment seul !

oOo

- Madame Chang ?

Une magnifique jeune femme asiatique aux cheveux noirs de jais tourna brusquement la tête, faisant voleter autour d'elle quelques mèches lisses et brillantes. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son interlocutrice, les coins de sa bouche remontèrent un peu, feignant le sourire sans réellement y parvenir.

- Bonjour, Sally Pô, articula la jeune chinoise en baissant la tête dans un salut poli.

Le cœur de l'infirmière se serra, comme toujours, à la vue de cette jeune maman, mais ce n'était pas son rôle, de consoler ses pensionnaires et leur famille. Ce n'était pas son rôle, même si certains d'entre eux occupaient une place toute particulière dans son cœur.

- Bonjour Ai-Lin. Venez vous installez à cette table, je vais vous chercher une boisson.

La jeune chinoise hocha la tête sans quitter son sourire figé, un peu triste.

- Un thé, comme d'habitude ? demande Sally, par acquit de conscience.

Ai-Lin hocha à nouveau la tête, les lèvres plissées dans ce sourire feint dont elle semblait obstinément refuser de se départir.

Le thé de la machine était infect, mais Sally allait tout spécialement lui en chercher dans la salle des infirmières. Ai-Lin avait ce petit quelque chose qui la touchait, trop peut-être. Sally secoua la tête et se mit en route.

Pendant quelques minutes, la jeune chinoise observa les enfants qui jouaient autour d'elle. Certains semblaient presque normaux, mais d'autres nécessitaient une attention constante de la part du personnel d'encadrement.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans ce genre d'établissement, attendant fébrilement les nouvelles d'une quelconque amélioration chez son fils… Trois mois déjà, qu'elle venait toutes les semaines, mue par un espoir encore un peu vivace, mais qu'elle sentait glisser entre ses doigts à mesure que le temps passait.

Sally revint rapidement, portant deux tasses de thé fumantes sur un petit plateau métallique. Le bruit sec du plateau posé sur la table fit légèrement sursauter Ai-Lin, qui ne put se contenir plus longtemps :

- Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, Sally. Y a-t-il une amélioration ? Quelque chose ? Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure afin de l'empêcher de trembler. Il fallait rester digne, en toutes circonstances, c'était là l'héritage laissé par son clan : l'honneur.

- Nous l'avons gardé au labo toute la semaine, pour vérifier son cycle de sommeil, et tout semble normal. Mais mis à part cette petite amélioration, rien ne semble changer. Vous savez, ce genre de cas n'est pas fréquent. La maladie n'est pas évolutive ; elle n'était pas là au départ. Comment vous expliquer ?

Ai-Lin planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de la jeune infirmière, essayant de comprendre. Sally reprit, ignorant le regard suppliant de la jeune maman :

- L'autisme survient généralement dans les toutes premières années de la vie de l'enfant, et n'est pas la conséquence d'un fait quelconque. Avant cet accident, Wu-Fei était parfaitement adapté, n'est-ce pas ? Il est possible qu'un schisme se soit créé suite à …

Ai-Lin resserra les doigts autour de sa tasse, luttant pour empêcher les larmes s'amoncelant au coin de ses yeux de couler. Elle repoussa l'explication de Sally en secouant la tête, l'interrompant :

-Je voudrais le voir, s'il vous plait.

La jeune infirmière pose un regard adouci sur la jeune femme, baissant la voix, de peur peut-être de briser son équilibre fragile :

- Bien sûr, je vais le chercher.

oOo

- En êtes vous certain ? Demanda l'homme au visage sévère.

- Absolument, monsieur Winner, la discrétion et la confidentialité font partie des règles de cette pension.

Trowa sourit amèrement, reconsidérant chacun de ses mots. Il ne mentait pas. Il était de notoriété publique que « la pension Cold Stone » était réservée aux enfants de riches, aux gosses dérangés ou déviants de tous les hommes d'affaires, diplomates ou politiciens du pays. Les Etats-Unis réservaient toujours un traitement de faveur à ceux qui étaient prêts à y mettre le prix. L'argent assurait le bon fonctionnement de cette pension, la discrétion de son personnel et le confort de ses pensionnaires. Ne vivaient-ils pas dans un monde merveilleux ?

- C'est donc vous qui vous occuperez de mon fils ? demanda le PDG Winner avec insistance.

- Oui, moi et les autres membres du personnel. Je serai le thérapeute de votre fils, mais il sera bien entendu pris en charge par les infirmières et surveillants.

- Je vois.

- J'ai encore quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous libérer, monsieur Winner.

Le vieux PDG plissa les lèvres et reporta un regard sévère sur le jeune homme, en signe d'approbation.

- Bien. Votre fils a donc été admis ici à votre demande, si je ne m'abuse ?

- C'est exact. Quatre est devenu un danger pour lui-même et pour ses sœurs. Même Iria, ma fille aînée, n'arrive plus à le comprendre.

- A quel âge exactement ont commencé ses crises ?

- Il y a quatre ans environ, je ne sais pas exactement. Il devait avoir douze ans. J'ai d'abord engagé quelqu'un pour venir prendre soin de lui à domicile, mais son état s'est empiré récemment. Je l'ai emmené voir plusieurs spécialistes, mais aucun n'a pu rendre un diagnostique fiable. C'est pourquoi cette pension est mon dernier recours.

- Je comprends, dit Trowa, sans vraiment chercher à déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Désirez-vous voir votre fils avant de partir ?

- Non, merci. Une réunion m'attend dès mon retour à Los Angeles. Je suis assez pressé.

- Bien. Les visites se font généralement le week-end, mais vous pouvez demander à voir votre fils quand bon vous semble, à condition de fixer un rendez-vous à l'avance.

Monsieur Winner acquiesça. Il hésita un instant et prit la parole :

- Une dernière chose…

Trowa haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

- Méfiez-vous de mon fils.

Il salua brièvement le jeune thérapeute et s'en alla.

Trowa le regarde s'éloigner, pensif.

Quel genre de père refuserait de dire au revoir à son fils ? Et quel genre de fils…

Mais Trowa ne portait pas de jugement, pas vraiment. Cette simple constatation avait émergé dans son esprit, juste avant d'être rangée parmi une série d'autres observations plus ou moins utiles.

_Allons donc voir ce fils si instable que nul ne sait maîtriser… _

oOo

A suivre, si ça vous plait

oOo

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**ElangelCaido** : Vi, je pensais aussi prendre plus longtemps, lol. J'espère que cette version te convaincra autant que la première dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour ton petit mot

**Andromeda Aries : **Une nouvelle ? J'avais jamais vu ton pseudo je crois ! Aucune raison d'avoir peur. Certes, j'ai un caractère de m…. mais tu ne risques pas d'en subir les effets XD. En tout cas , je ne mords pas, c'est promis. Ce que tu me dis me fait vraiment plaisir. Je désespérais de trouver quelqu'un qui aime autant la seconde version que la première. Tu me dis que tu l'aimes encore plus, et j'en suis ravie ! C'est super que tu aimes l'ambiance aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !


	3. Mei Mei

**Disclaimer **: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

**Genre** : UA, Angsty ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh… Bonne lecture ?

oOo

**Chapitre 2 : Mei-Mei.**

 oOo

Heero parcourait les couloirs d'un pas rageur, pestant intérieurement contre la stupidité et l'incompétence de l'infirmière l'ayant laissé livré à lui-même. Il essayait tant bien que mal de s'orienter dans les méandres de corridors et de pièces en enfilade, traversant parfois l'une ou l'autre salle sans prêter attention à quiconque, essayant surtout de passer inaperçu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le linoléum défilant sous ses pas. C'était partout pareil alors, ce genre d'endroit? Du linoléum, hein ?

Alors qu'il venait de dépasser une salle assez vaste, une voix qu'il connaissait l'interpella :

- Heero, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as dû manquer un couloir. Tu es dans l'aile Nord ici !

Le jeune homme se retourna doucement, luttant pour masquer son exaspération.

Maugréant silencieusement contre les personnes responsables de cet « endroit », il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas censés lui fournir un plan à son arrivée, comme ils le font dans les grandes universités, par exemple. Il s'interrogea aussi vaguement sur leur capacité à maintenir l'ordre et à ne jamais perdre personne dans un lieu aussi grand, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir le moindre garde.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fut surpris de constater que Sally n'était pas seule. Elle tenait par la main un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, dont les yeux sombres le fixaient sans rien exprimer. Heero tenta de sourire au petit, mais son geste n'eut pas le succès escompté. Les yeux de l'enfant s'embuèrent étrangement alors que ses lèvres articulaient le même mot sans discontinuer:

- Mei-Mei, Mei-Mei !

Le petit garçon se mit à faire frénétiquement « non » puis « oui » de la tête, ce qui acheva de troubler Heero. Ce dernier lança un regard interrogateur à Sally Pô, qui lui expliqua en souriant :

- Je te présente Wu-Fei ; il a six ans. C'est notre nouveau petit pensionnaire depuis quelques mois.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Wu-Fei et lui désigna Heero d'un geste.

- Wu-Fei, je te présente Heero.

- Salut ! dit Heero en s'approchant de l'enfant, mais celui-ci resserra sa main sur celle de l'infirmière en fixant le sol d'un air déterminé, chuchotant toujours « Mei-Mei » avec conviction.

Heero réalisa que l'enfant n'avait visiblement aucune envie de faire connaissance avec lui, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il interpréta.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sally força gentiment le petit à avancer et indiqua à Heero comment rejoindre le local où il avait cours, sans pour autant préciser de quoi il s'agissait, et la question que Heero il avait l'intention de poser mourut sur ses lèvres, au moment où Wu-Fei se retourna discrètement pour lui faire un léger signe de la main. Les yeux emplis de larmes silencieuses, il murmura une dernière fois :

- Mei-Mei…

Heero secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il fixait toujours le coin où avait disparu le petit garçon quelques minutes auparavant. Ses jambes se remirent en marche sans attendre son esprit, toujours bloqué sur le dernier « Mei-Mei ».

oOo 

Trowa regarda par la lucarne, analysant la position de son patient.

Il aperçut une forme assise en tailleur au milieu du lit, le visage tourné vers le mur, dos à la porte. Quelques mèches blondes dépassent du monticule de couverture, des cheveux qui semblaient doux, brillants, fins et fragiles aussi. La silhouette du jeune homme dans la « chambre » pivota légèrement, faisant mine de se tourner vers la porte, mais Trowa referma brusquement la petite fenêtre dans un bruit mat.

Il s'appuya un instant contre la porte mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger sur sa réaction. Une voix douce, masquée par un ton pincé, l'interpella :

- Vous allez bien, docteur Barton ?

Trowa leva un regard cajoleur sur sa supérieure hiérarchique, la rassurant d'un clin d'œil.

- Bien sûr, et vous-même, Lady Une ? Vous semblez radieuse aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement, murmurant :

- Bien, très bien. Merci. Bon, je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, et dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, son sourire s'accentua.

Il avait rapidement repéré le point faible de Lady Une ; la directrice sévère et guindée se muait en petite fille effarouchée dès qu'on lui portait un intérêt trop évident. Il n'allait jamais bien loin, mais s'amusait souvent de voir sa supérieure rougir juste avant de s'enfuir comme une collégienne.

Il sortit soudainement de ses pensées en apercevant l'infirmière responsable de l'admission du jeune Winner.

- Hélène !

Celle-ci sursauta avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme.

- Oui ? Docteur Barton ! Je… Oui ?

Le médecin la fusilla du regard en lui montrant la lucarne d'un doigt tendu :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Dès qu'il a mit les pieds à l'intérieur, il a commencé à se sentir mal. Son père est directement parti vous voir et nous ne savions pas quoi faire… Je l'ai mis en isolement et lui ai fait prendre un calmant.

- En isolement avec trois couvertures, Hélène ? Trois couvertures ! Savez-vous combien de patients meurent étranglés, volontairement ou non, par leurs propres couvertures ? Est-ce si difficile à retenir ? En isolement, jamais plus d'une couverture !

Les épaules de l'infirmière s'affaissèrent un peu tandis qu'elle baissait le regard, ne pouvant qu'acquiescer aux dires du docteur. Elle avait tant de mal à retenir certaines choses, et puis ce petit semblait avoir si froid…

A cinquante ans, Hélène tenait bon à sa place d'infirmière, n'ayant jamais vraiment cherché à grimper dans la hiérarchie. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes dont le dévouement et la gentillesse attiraient à la fois mépris et respect. Et le docteur Barton, bardé de diplômes et d'orgueil, était de ceux qui ne reconnaissaient pas ce genre d'abnégation.

Trowa reprit d'une voix sévère :

- De plus, ce garçon n'a rien à faire en isolement. On lui a préparé une chambre.

- Bien, docteur, je peux donc l'y amener?

- Oui, s'il vous plait, acquiesça Trowa d'une voix curieusement radoucie.

oOo

- Je vous laisse donc cet étui. Emportez-le partout dans cet hôpital, et n'égarez pas vos seringues !

Heero dévisagea la jeune femme en avalant sa salive. Après quoi il acquiesca d'un léger signe de tête. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'un général perpétuellement exaspéré et pressé, aboyant chacune de ses paroles sans vraiment chercher à expliquer quoi que ce soit en détail; elle passait juste l'information. Bien, s'était dit Heero. ça lui convenait, même si c'était quelque peu surprenant.

- Des questions ?

- Oui madame, dit-il, ne laissant rien paraître de son étonnement, qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune femme eut l'air surprise à son tour et répondit hâtivement :

- Ah ? Je ne me suis donc pas présentée ? Docteur (et non pas madame) Catalonia. Je m'occupe de la santé des pensionnaires.

Heero hoche la tête.

- Heero Yuy, ajouta-t-il, par politesse.

Il avait été surpris d'entrer dans cette salle de cours pour s'apercevoir qu'il allait être le seul élève. La jeune femme était ensuite entrée d'un pas pressé, commençant le « cours » sans même se présenter ou expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait là. Heero avait pris son mal en patience et fut surpris de s'intéresser aux dires de cette femme étrange. Il avait passé deux heures à apprendre à reconnaître un patient en état de choc, en manque, apathique, délirant, ainsi que les réactions à adopter face à chaque cas. « Les cas d'urgence, disait-elle ». Oh il ne fallait pas rêver, ce n'était pas en deux heures qu'on formait quelqu'un censé travailler dans un hôpital psychiatrique – enfin, une « pension » - mais il avait appris certaines choses.

- J'ai encore une question, docteur Catalonia.

Elle hausse un sourcil, et pas des moindres. Ses épais sourcils se séparaient en un genre de fourche à leur extrémité, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois hautain et sévère, et assez comique, au final.

- Pourquoi les seringues ?

- Pour le cours de demain, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Je pensais que les patients n'étaient pas dangereux…, insista-t-il.

- Ils le sont souvent plus pour eux même que pour les autres. Les injections sont réservées aux cas d'urgence. Je vous expliquerai tout cela demain.

Signifiant d'un regard qu'elle en avait assez dit, elle fit claquer ses talons sur le linoléum avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Encore et toujours du linoléum. Décidément, c'était vraiment le paradis cet endroit.

- Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et t'installer un peu pour ces deux mois.

- Oui, dit Heero d'une voix légèrement dépitée, se résignant à abandonner l'idée d'insister sur le mot « week-end ».

oOo

Il ouvrit doucement des yeux encore embués, et ses petites mains vinrent le protéger de la lumière environnante, trop forte pour favoriser le sommeil.

Il semblait si… paisible, normal. Wu-Fei refusait toujours de faire une sieste…avant. La simple idée de devoir dormir l'exaspérait au plus au point. Et pourtant, depuis lors, ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et il se laisse glisser dans le sommeil, chaque jour à la même heure, la même heure que…

La jeune femme sursauta en s'apercevant de la présence à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien, Ai-Lin ?

- Oui, Sally. Vous m'avez juste surprise.

Elle dévisagea son fils endormi sur l'un des matelas de la salle de jeux. Et son sourire s'accentua un peu.

- Vous m'aviez demandé de revenir le chercher à dix-sept heures…, hésita l'infirmière.

Ai-Lin secoua la tête, faisant voleter quelques mèches noires autour de son visage, dont le sourire s'effaça pour ne redevenir qu'un plissement des lèvres un peu triste.

- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passez. Excusez-moi.

- Je vous en prie. Vous revenez samedi prochain ?

- Oui. A la même heure, s'il vous plait, articule-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Comptez sur ma discrétion, Madame Chang, chuchota Sally d'un ton solennel, essayant de la rassurer.

La jeune femme noua alors un long foulard autour de ses cheveux, et mit de grandes lunettes noires qui lui cachaient presque la totalité du visage.

- Sally ?

- Oui ?

- Pensez-vous qu'il sache… qui je suis ?

L'infirmière fronça les sourcils et eut envie de prendre la main de la jeune femme, mais n'en fit rien.

- Vous êtes sa mère, Ai-Lin. Il doit certainement le sentir…

La jeune femme dévisagea Sally Pô un long moment. Elle sourit légèrement et glissa sa main sur la joue de l'infirmière, murmurant :

- Vous n'êtes pas une infirmière, Sally.

Puis elle se pencha légèrement pour la saluer et fit volte face, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle.

Sally déglutit et regarda la jeune asiatique s'éloigner. Ses mains tremblaient.

oOo

Trowa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait déjà une demi-heure de retard, et s'il arrivait après le spectacle, Catherine ne serait pas prête de lui pardonner. Il pressa le pas, mais fut interpellé juste avant d'atteindre la sortie.

- Docteur Barton ?

- Oui, Sally ?

- Verrez-vous votre nouveau patient demain ?

- Non. Si je travaille demain, ce sera le troisième dimanche d'affilée, et ma sœur risque d'en faire une crise d'apoplexie, répondit- il sur un ton d'excuse. J'ai promis de l'aider à organiser les tables… pour le mariage.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai. Transmettez-lui toutes mes félicitations !

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Trowa, feignant le sourire.

Depuis l'orphelinat, et bien qu'étant plus jeune, Catherine n'avait cessé de jouer le rôle de la « maman », s'occupant de son frère jusqu'à l'étouffer, par moments.

Trowa avait espéré que les choses changeraient depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Wedge, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il n'en serait rien. Catherine faisait partie de ces gens qui, une fois casés et sur la piste du mariage, ne supportaient plus de voir leur entourage célibataire.

Il savait déjà qu'elle allait passer toute l'après-midi du lendemain à lui seriner :

- Tu devrais te trouver un gentil garçon, Tro, quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de toi !

Ce à quoi il répondrait par un sourire moqueur, et elle lui donnerait une petite tape sur l'épaule, lui signifiant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement à quoi son sourire faisait allusion.

oOo

Heero traça une ligne rouge, et repassa plusieurs fois dessus. Celle-ci indiquait l'entrée vers le couloir menant aux chambres des pensionnaires, le seul endroit qu'il avait volontairement évité. Il reposa la règle qu'il avait utilisé pour recopier son premier plan, dessiné à la hâte. Il avait mit près de deux heures pour visiter l'endroit de fond en comble et en tracer un plan approximatif. Bien sûr il n'avait pas eu accès aux différents labos et salles d'auscultations, et presque toutes les salles de cours ou de jeux étaient fermées à clés, mais il avait pu se faire une idée générale de l'agencement des pièces.

Il reposa son crayon et se massa la nuque, parcourant la pièce du regard. Sa « chambre » lui donnait une étrange sensation de confort et de sécurité, malgré l'austérité de la pièce. Un simple bureau et une chaise, sur laquelle il était assis, un lit aux draps blancs, une armoire et une commode, le tout tenant à peine dans le petit espace. Il y avait aussi une salle de douche et des toilettes, dans le couloir, communes à cette partie de l'aile. Sally lui avait expliqué durant le repas que certains membres du personnel logeaient là, de temps en temps, mais qu'il serait probablement seul pendant les vacances.

Il se leva et regarda par la petite fenêtre. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis quelques temps, et le jardin en bas prenait des allures fantomatiques. Il sourit à l'idée de se retrouver le seul habitant d'un couloir, dans un hôpital rempli de malades mentaux. Une « pension » qu'ils disaient. Bien sûr…

Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il serra les lèvres. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de paniquer. Aucune.

Il décida qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et supposa qu'il était temps de visiter ce fameux jardin. Il repensa un instant à la voix qui fredonnait plus tôt dans la journée mais chassa cette pensée d'un geste inutile. Il enfila une veste en jeans plus du tout à la mode et se mit en route.

Il prit les escaliers de secours sans vraiment se demander pourquoi il n'empruntait pas les autres, beaucoup plus larges et accessibles. Au bout de quelques minutes il se trouvait devant une grande porte vitrée. S'attendant logiquement à ce qu'elle soit fermée, il tenta néanmoins de la faire glisser, et fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne l'était pas.

- 'Tain, ils ont vraiment pas peur qu'ils se barrent, murmura-t-il en resserrant sa veste, surpris par la fraîcheur de ce début d'été.

- Et pourquoi on partirait ? demanda une voix très basse.

Heero sursauta et s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir montré sa surprise. Il avança de quelques pas en direction de la voix.

Il distingua un jeune homme en pyjama, assis contre un arbre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Heero lui sourit, et demanda, ironique :

- La casquette, c'est pour parfaire le style ?

L'autre jeune homme sourit et éleva la même voix très basse.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Toi non plus.

oOo 

A suivre. Ou pas, comme vous voulez en fait. En tout cas la suite arrive.

oOo

Réponses à la (XD) review 'anonymes' :

Naïa : Merci beaucoup d'encore suivre cette histoire. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot !


	4. Le langage du serpent

**Disclaimer **: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

**Genre** : UA, Angsty ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh… Postage pour cause d'insomnie. XD

Avertissement : Fumer tue à petits feux, c'est écrit sur tous les paquets de clopes. Et croyez-moi, ça ne rend pas plus « cool ».

oOo 

**Chapitre 3 : Le langage du serpent**

 oOo

_Il distingua un jeune homme en pyjama, assis contre un arbre, les genoux repliés sur sa poitrine. Heero lui sourit, et demanda, ironique : _

_- La casquette, c'est pour parfaire le style ? _

_L'autre jeune homme sourit et éleva la même voix très basse. _

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_- Toi non plus. _

Une mèche couleur caramel dépassait de sa casquette et Heero sourit encore. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur le pourquoi de son sourire mais relégua cette question dans un coin de son esprit et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme.

Une information qu'il refusait d'accepter arriva enfin à son cerveau. Ce garçon assis en pyjama contre l'arbre devait plus que probablement être l'un de ceux qu'il méprisait, qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

Un « pensionnaire ».

Et la réalité lui revint en pleine figure comme un boomerang qu'il aurait lancé un peu trop fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, à côté de l'un d'entre « eux » ? Il fut interrompu dans son monologue intérieur par le garçon à la casquette.

- T'en veux une ? demanda-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son pyjama.

- Tu fumes ici? questionna Heero, d'un ton neutre.

- Comme tous les soirs, oui. On ne peut pas fumer à l'intérieur. Tu réponds toujours aux questions par d'autres questions ?

Heero haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'aplomb de son vis-à-vis ; il s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un téléphone portable. Le jeune homme à la casquette ne le quittait pas des yeux et il eut envie de se lever pour garder sa conversation un minimum privée. Il ne le fit pas, refusant inconsciemment de quitter cette étrange sensation de confort.

- Allo ?

Sa voix se modulait bizarrement, sans doute en raison de l'indiscrétion de l'autre garçon qui écoutait et ne se gênait pas pour l'observer attentivement. Dire que lui-même évitait à tout prix de croiser son regard. Il se demanda vaguement s'il serait capable de le reconnaître en plein jour. Probablement pas. Il faisait nuit noire et le jardin n'était éclairé que par un faible rayon de lune.

- Hn.

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment la voix qui lui racontait sa journée, entrecoupée de mots doux.

- Hn. Tu me manques aussi.

_Etait-ce seulement vrai ? Etait-ce un tout petit peu vrai ? _

- Hn. Rel, écoute. Je te rappelle demain, ok ? Là je suis… occupé.

Les yeux qu'il ne voulait pas croiser étaient toujours posés sur lui et ça devenait vraiment dérangeant.

- Oui, moi aussi. A demain. Dors bien.

Il remit le portable dans sa poche et leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant vers la casquette, essayant cette fois d'affronter le regard de l'indiscret. C'était peine perdue car celui-ci avait rabaissé la visière sur ses yeux, et semblait à présent totalement désintéressé. Il demanda pourtant d'une voix un peu fragile :

- Qui est-ce qui t'appelle si tard ?

Heero hésita entre éclater de rire et le secouer.

- C'était ma copine. On t'a jamais appris la notion d'intimité ?

- Sans doute que non, répondit-il en écrasant sa cigarette.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Heero l'arrêta :

- Attends. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Duo, articula-t-il en s'éloignant.

- Duo, répéta Heero dans un murmure.

Il resta un long moment assis contre l'arbre, les yeux fermés. Il finit par se dire qu'il avait assez pris l'air et entreprit de retrouver sa chambre pour dormir un peu.

oOo

Trowa se leva et applaudit à s'en faire mal aux mains, les yeux légèrement embués, mais tellement fiers. Le son des applaudissements dans toute la salle bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et ses jambes tremblaient un peu. Ça lui faisait toujours ce genre de chose, lors d'un nouveau spectacle. Et pour la première fois, sa petite sœur avait obtenu le rôle le plus important. Elle était la danseuse étoile. Et quelle danseuse !

Après tant d'années de sacrifices, d'entraînement, d'occasions manquées et de blessures, sa précieuse et si forte petite sœur brillait parmi les autres. Malgré l'orphelinat, malgré le manque d'argent, elle avait réussi à obtenir cette bourse qui lui avait permis d'entrer dans cette prestigieuse académie. Il l'avait suivie, évidemment, et avait obtenu son poste à la pension « Cold Stone », pour une durée de cinq ans. Déjà un an qu'ils étaient là, et tout s'était passé tellement vite. La rencontre avec Wedge, le garagiste du coin, leurs rendez-vous qu'ils croyaient secrets et Catherine qui souriait un peu plus chaque jour…

Il sentait sa gorge se nouer tellement fort qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Il lança un regard à Wedge, debout à ses côtés, lui n'avait pas su retenir ses larmes. Et pourtant il souriait à s'en faire des rides avant l'âge. Et l'évidence frappa Trowa, comme une réalisation qu'il avait voulu repousser. Il la rendra heureuse. Wedge aller lui prendre sa sœur, l'épouser, mais surtout, surtout, il allait la rendre heureuse. Il reporta son regard sur celle qui n'était encore un bout chou lorsqu'elle était devenue sa seule famille. Et Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Catherine, debout au milieu de la troupe, un énorme bouquet de fleurs entre les bras, souriait aussi. Elle regardait dans leur direction sans vraiment les voir, à cause des énormes projecteurs braqués sur elle. Elle avait un jour expliqué à Trowa qu'elle ne paniquait presque jamais à cause du public pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Quand d'énormes poursuites, tantôt sombres, tantôt colorées étaient braquées sur la scène, on parvenait très difficilement à distinguer le public plongé dans le noir.

Mais elle les regardait, aujourd'hui, même sans les voir. Elle regardait son frère et son futur mari, des étoiles pleins les yeux, des crampes dans les jambes, parce que presque une demie heure de solo, on la sentait passer. Elle avait mal aux orteils aussi, mais ça faisait du bien, de voir sa vie prendre un sens, se former et se dire pour la première fois avec cette certitude irrationnelle : « tout ira bien ».

oOo

Heero ouvrit péniblement un œil, réveillé par des éclats de voix en provenance du jardin d'en bas. Il s'étira dans son lit et se figea instantanément. Encore cette étrange chanson, des paroles qui n'étaient que des murmures et la voix douce, douce, qui donnait envie de refermer les yeux, et qui le terrorisait pourtant. Son cœur s'accéléra et il se leva d'un bond, rejetant les couvertures au sol.

Dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans les couvertures, manqua de s'étaler pour finalement se rattraper au bureau. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard. La voix s'était arrêtée. Il regarda tout de même au dehors et ne distingua aucune fille aux cheveux longs nattés. Il se frotta les yeux en prenant conscience que la voix n'était pas vraiment féminine. A vrai dire, il se sentait incapable de dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon qui fredonnait…

Il vit soudain le visage de sa mère danser devant ses yeux et se figea. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il secoua la tête et fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de sa brosse à dent.

Dès qu'il eut trouvé son nécessaire de toilette, il se rendit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ne rencontra personne et pressa le pas. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les grands espaces, même s'il y était à présent habitué.

Lorsqu'il avait l'avait recueilli, J était déjà un scientifique de renommée mondiale et ses recherches en astrophysique lui avaient valu de nombreuses récompenses. Tous les « grands » de ce domaine se l'arrachaient, et y mettaient le prix lorsqu'il s'agissait de convaincre. J avait donc été en mesure d'acheter cet appartement gigantesque dans lequel il ne mettait pratiquement jamais les pieds, mais néanmoins nécessaire depuis que Heero était là.

Heero déposa ses affaires dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet et entra dans la cabine de douche. Il régla le bouton d'eau chaude au maximum et constata que l'eau restait relativement froide. Il exposa son visage face au jet et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

Une étrange sensation d'inconfort lui nouait l'estomac, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de déterminer la place qu'il avait aux côtés du professeur J. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à ressentir pour lui ces choses qu'un fils était censé éprouver pour son père ? Pourquoi aucun sentiment de confort ou de sécurité ne l'envahissait quand il voyait son professeur ? Peu importe s'il n'était pas son père biologique, il l'avait élevé, lui apprenant son savoir et lui permettant d'étudier, le sortant de l'enfer dans lequel il vivait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et il les posa à plat sur le carrelage blanc de la douche, baissant la tête pour exposer sa nuque au jet d'eau devenue beaucoup plus chaude à présent.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sortit de la cabine et s'essuya rapidement avant de nouer sa serviette autour de sa taille, maudissant son père adoptif de le forcer à passer du temps dans cet endroit. Il s'en voulut un peu, se disant qu'il était censé être reconnaissant. Après tout, J avait toujours été là pour lui, sans rien demander en échange, sans aucune obligation. C'était aussi grâce à J qu'il pourrait suivre ce programme l'année prochaine, ce cursus destiné aux élites qui était absolument impayable pour la majorité de la population. Alors pourquoi cette répulsion ?

Il ferma les yeux et revit le petit garçon qu'il était à 6 ans, déjà très en avance pour son âge. Il revit J aussi, juste avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble. Il revit une scène qu'il ne comprit pas tout à fait.

Il se trouvait dans un hall dont le sol était couvert de linoléum abîmé, et s'obstinait à le regarder fixement. Un homme d'un certain âge lui parlait…

- L'employée m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la demande se solde par un échec. Je serai ton tuteur légal d'ici peu, Heero.

Petit Heero releva des yeux très bleus, trop pour être uniquement d'origine japonaise, trop pour être seulement réels; il inspecta attentivement son vis-à-vis avant de répondre :

- Je vous ai déjà vu, non ?

- Oui, on s'est déjà croisé quelques fois.

- Je vais vivre avec vous alors ?

- Normalement oui, à moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ça.

Heero haussa les épaules et reporta à nouveau son regard vers le sol.

- Non, ça m'est égal.

- Je t'apprendrai beaucoup de chose, Heero.

- Apprendre ? questionna Heero en haussant les sourcils.

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

- Tout ce que tu voudras Heero.

- Tout. Je veux tout apprendre, répondit-il du haut de ses six ans, le regard brillant de détermination.

- Très bien Heero.

Heero ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en avisant sa montre. Il était déjà trop tard pour déjeuner ; il avait raté les deux services - avec et sans pensionnaires - . Son estomac se rappela à lui et il fit la grimace. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de se lever après neuf heures…

oOo

- Tro ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Le jeune docteur s'étira en baillant et tenta de fixer son attention sur le plan miniature de Catherine.

- Découpe les noms, comme ça on pourra modifier les places directement sur le plan de la salle.

Trowa se mit au travail sans répondre. Les noms soigneusement écrits furent rapidement séparés en une multitude de petites étiquettes à qui il fallait trouver une place autour des tables représentées.

Il reposa la paire de ciseaux en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle idée, de vouloir se marier. Des mois de préparations, de stress, de recherches de tissus, décorations, robes, orchestres pour une seule journée qui se devait d'être absolument parfaite.

Avisant les étiquettes nouvellement découpées, Trowa ronchonna :

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu beaucoup de monde ?

Catherine releva des yeux taquins.

- J'ai invité le strict minimum : la famille de Wedge, nos amis, certains collègues, et les membres de la troupe.

- Et tout ça fait 72 personnes ! Comment tu as pu rencontrer autant de monde en seulement une année ?

- Et comment as-tu fait pour ne rencontrer personne en toute une année ? Et puis ça ne fait que 71 personnes en tout, sourit Catherine.

Elle reprit la parole, répondant à la question muette de son frère.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais amener quelqu'un…

Trowa s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira.

- Nous y voilà, murmura-t-il.

- Enfin, Tro. Tu pourrais inviter un collègue, non ?

- Je n'ai envie d'inviter personne, Cathy. Dit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

- Ok, ok, je n'insiste pas. C'est juste que…

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais je vais bien ! Mon job me plait vraiment, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour l'instant.

- Ton job, oui, toujours ton job. Ton job auquel tu passes pratiquement tout tes week-ends ; ton job qui est devenu ta vie et ton job que tu perdras dans quatre ans sans aucune explication !

- Cathy on en a déjà parlé.

Il consentit à répéter le même discours pour la énième fois, tâchant de rassembler toutes les données en même temps pour éviter d'autres questions.

- C'est la politique de la pension de changer de personnel tous les cinq ans. Il n'y a que cette infirmière, Hélène, qui est là depuis le début. Et Max aussi. A part ça, on était tous prévenus en acceptant, et le personnel précédant n'a eu aucun mal à trouver autre chose… Tu sais à quel point cette pension est réputée. Passer par là, c'est se garantir un job à vie !

- Paradoxalement, hein !

- Cath… On peut changer de sujet ?

- Très bien ! Que penses-tu de placer Samantha à la table principale avec nous ? C'est quand même mon témoin !

- Pitié…murmura Trowa, se plaquant la main sur le front.

oOo

- Sally ?

L'infirmière sursauta violemment en refermant le casier. Elle se retourne vivement, faisant face à la directrice.

- Madame Une ? Que faites-vous là ?

Une la dévisagea d'un air sévère et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de répondre.

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Sally.

- Je… je cherchais le dossier de monsieur Maxwell.

- Notre homme à tout faire ? questionna Une, surprise.

- Non, Duo.

- Ah. Savez-vous que les dossiers ne sont accessibles que par les médecins ? Je vous prierai de passer par le docteur Barton ou Catalonia si vous avez besoin de… Mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de son dossier ?

Sally avala sa salive et réprima le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine.

- Je… C'est jute que ça fait déjà deux semaines. Je me suis prise d'affection pour ce gamin, et je me demandais pourquoi il avait cessé de…

- Cela ne vous regarde aucunement, l'interrompit Une d'un ton sec. Vous êtes ici pour apporter les soins nécessaires aux patients, et non pas pour leur porter de l'affection ! C'est ridicule.

Sally ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, se tortillant les mains.

- Et puis de toutes façons Duo Maxwell est toujours l'un de nos pensionnaires, je ne vois pas pourquoi son dossier se trouverait dans la salle des archives !

Sally sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Je voulais juste…

- Cessez de vouloir et retournez travailler, je vous prie.

- Bien sûr, madame, répondit Sally en saisissant l'occasion de décamper.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle des archives et s'apprêta à enfin passer la porte lorsque la voix cassante de la directrice s'éleva à nouveau.

- Je vous tiens à l'œil, Sally Pô.

oOo

- Tu penses pouvoir le refaire ?

Heero hocha la tête.

- Tu es bien conscient que tu devras peut-être le faire à quelqu'un qui est dans un état d'agitation extrême.

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

Dorothy sourit. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange.

- Tu es un homme de peu de mots, murmura-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

Heero fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelque chose s'apparentant à un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du docteur Catalonia. Il ne répondit rien.

- Tu as des questions, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Que voulez-vous dire lorsque vous parlez de « cas d'urgence » ?

- Si tu trouves seul avec un pensionnaire et que celui-ci devient violent ou très agité, ou qu'il est évident qu'une crise se prépare. Si un membre du personnel se trouve dans les environs il va de soi que c'est à lui de faire son travail, mais…

- Je ne pense pas me trouver seul avec un pensionnaire, coupa Heero.

Il se remémora instantanément la veille au soir et se fit l'effet d'un menteur. Il n'avait pourtant à aucun moment eu l'intention de se trouver seul avec un pensionnaire.

- Crois-moi, ça arrivera, Heero. Il faut être certain d'en être capable. C'est toi qui feras son injection à Léonard aujourd'hui.

Heero cligna des yeux et un éclair lui passa dans le front, lui vrillant les tempes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se reprendre.

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- Léonard. Il est très gentil, tu verras.

- Et que contiennent ces seringues ?

- Celles que je t'ai données contiennent un tranquillisant puissant, mais l'injection de Léonard fait partie de son traitement.

- Je vois, murmura Heero pour lui-même.

- Allons-y, conclut le docteur.

Elle avisa sa montre.

- A cette heure-ci, il doit être à l'atelier de lecture.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et trouva quelque chose de pathétique à cette appellation. « L'atelier de lecture ». Il eut envie de ricaner mais se retint, suivant docilement la jeune femme à travers les couloirs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois au milieu de la pièce que Heero prit conscience de ce qu'impliquait l'atelier de lecture : des dizaines de « pensionnaires » rassemblés au même endroit.

Il examina la salle du regard. Des nombreux fauteuils étaient disposés ça et là ; tous avaient l'air confortable. Une grande table ronde trônait au centre de la pièce, parsemées de livres et de papier. Il jeta un œil aux pensionnaires et constata que des tout petits côtoyaient là des bien plus grands. Certains semblaient avoir son âge, même plus.

Il se rappela alors qu'une fois majeurs, les pensionnaires étaient transférés vers d'autres pensions, mais il était rare que ces derniers restent assez longtemps pour atteindre leurs 21 printemps ; ils souffraient pour la plupart de troubles légers. Du moins c'est ce que lui avait expliqué Sally durant le repas, ce midi. Et Heero n'avait pas rêvé l'étrange lueur qui s'était allumée dans le regard de l'infirmière lorsqu'elle avait répété « la plupart partiront d'ici avant ».

Il avait fait tout son possible pour traîner et éviter les « autres » ce matin, mais s'était finalement résigné en voyant l'heure du repas approcher. Le deuxième service évidemment, celui « sans » les pensionnaires, durant lequel Sally lui avait expliqué qu'il vaudrait mieux, à présent, qu'il prenne ses repas_ avec _les pensionnaires. Ensuite elle dut s'absenter et demanda à Hélène de lui tenir compagnie. _Quelle chance ! _Il eut encore mal au crâne.

C'est comme ça qu'il fit la connaissance de Hélène, cette quinquagénaire qui lui semblait très gentille, et donc un peu 'lente'. Pas très futée, en gros. Il l'avait vaguement écoutée dire combien elle aimait son travail et combien s'occuper de ses « petits » était épanouissant, et il eut envie de la plaindre et de rire en même temps. Etait-il possible d'être naïf à ce point ? Cette femme parlait des pensionnaires comme s'il s'agissait de brebis égarées, et non pas de déviants…

_- Qui est-ce qui t'appelle si tard ? _

_- C'était ma copine. On t'a jamais appris la notion d'intimité ? _

_- Sans doute que non…_

- Leonard, c'est l'heure de ton injection.

La voix d'Hélène ?

Heero sursauta. Et la salle de lecture reparut au premier plan de son esprit avec une telle violence qu'il s'inquiéta d'avoir été à ce point pris par ses pensées. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être à ce point « déconnecté ».

La vieille infirmière reporta son attention sur Heero, tandis qu'un jeune homme se levait, tout en restant étrangement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Tout va bien, Heero ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Il suivit du regard le jeune homme qui semblait trapu et maigre glisser vers le docteur Catalonia. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire un peu mécanique en élevant la voix :

- Voici Heero. Il va rester avec vous quelques temps.

Sans pouvoir rassembler ses pensées, Heero se surprit à chercher très fort une casquette, dans la pièce. Un léger mal de crâne s'insinua dans un coin de ses neurones et il prit une inspiration profonde.

Ses yeux accrochèrent malgré eux un jeune homme portant une casquette, dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur. Celui-ci avait le visage baissé sur un gosse. Un gamin qui dormait sur ses genoux, les poings serrés sur son t-shirt. Le petit s'éveilla en sursaut, silencieusement, ses yeux noirs écarquillés dans le vide, une expression à glacer le sang plaquée sur le visage. Il articula sans voix un mot qui résonnait déjà dans la tête de Heero.

- Mei …

Heero secoua la tête et fut ramené sur terre par la voix du docteur Catalonia.

- Heero ? Allons-y, tu veux ?

Elle l'emmena dans une pièce attenante, en compagnie de Leonard, toujours étrangement recroquevillé. Elle lui présenta une seringue et l'encouragea d'un sourire feint. Heero rassembla sa concentration et ne fit pas la moindre erreur de dosage. Il palpa le bras de Leonard sans un regard, et trouva la veine du premier coup. Ce fut rapide et probablement sans douleur.

- Tu es très fort, Heero, murmura le docteur Catalonia. Tu as su garder ta concentration…

Elle fut interrompue par un bris de verre brisé, et contempla tristement la seringue dont le reste de liquide se répandait sur le sol. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser le regard médusé de Heero. Celui-ci éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à ordonner ses pensées.

Sans savoir pourquoi, sa conversation de la vieille avec Réléna lui revint en tête.

_- Allo ? _

_- Heero ? Tu vas bien ? _

_- Hn. _

_- J'étais si inquiète ! Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution. Tout va bien là-bas ? Tu me manques, tu sais ?_

_- Hn. Tu me manques aussi. _

_- J'ai déjà réfléchit à une possibilité. J'ai de très bons avocats. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est ton tuteur légal. _

_- Hn. Rel, écoute. Je te rappelle demain, ok ? Là je suis… occupé. _

_- Je comprends. A demain, alors. Je t'aime. _

_- Oui, moi aussi. A demain. Dors bien. _

Il avala sa salive et sa gorge devint très sèche. Il voulut s'asseoir mais ne trouva aucun support. Le regard du docteur Catalonia le dévisageait avec un mélange de pitié et d'admiration, un peu de peine aussi.

- Je suis désolée, Heero, mais il va falloir accepter maintenant.

_- Ah ! Je te laisse. Tu as cours dans la classe 210 de l'aile Nord, d'ici une demi-heure._

_- Cours ? Cours de quoi ?_

Les cours étaient prévus. Seulement pour les week-ends ?

_Juste les week-ends. _

Le docteur Catalonia le fit asseoir sur le sol, contre le mur. Elle braqua une lampe dans ses yeux tout en continuant son monologue.

- Ne pas poser de questions, hein ? Faut être tordu pour faire ça à un gamin !

_C'était partout pareil alors, ce genre d'endroit? Du linoléum, hein ?_

_« - Tu ne seras jamais un bon physicien, si tu n'es pas humain »._

Il n'était pas assez humain.

Le décor tournait autour de lui, et il fut difficile de distinguer ses souvenirs de la réalité...

_- Je vais vivre avec vous alors ? _

_- Normalement oui, à moins que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ça. _

Il revit J lui expliquer méthodiquement, hachant chaque syllabe de manière étrange.

_- Tu fais partie d'un programme, Heero. Un programme. _

L'astrophysique ?

oOo

Il sut que quelqu'un se trouvait à ses côtés avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, et pourtant il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler…où il était. Puis les éléments lui revinrent doucement, par vagues, à la fois douces et tranchantes, comme cette mélodie. Il se demanda soudain si elle était réelle ou non, cette chanson.

_Oui, Sally l'a entendue ! _

Vraiment ?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux en grands et eut la sensation que la lumière lui entrait derrière les yeux, lui vrillant les tempes. Il se passa une main sur la figure et se redressa d'un coup.

Dès que sa vision s'éclaircit, il put distinguer Sally, assise à ses côtés, sur la chaise de bureau.

- Sally ?

La jeune infirmière le dévisagea et baissa les yeux.

- Tu t'adapteras. Tu disposes d'un programme spécial, tu sais. Tu as une chambre pour toi tout seul pendant quelques temps, pour t'habituer…

_M'habituer ? _

_A quoi ? _

Rien de tout ça n'était vraiment réel. Il parvenait à entrevoir le processus sans pouvoir lutter pour autant. Il voyait les bouts de son passé s'effriter un peu pour se mélanger à d'autres souvenirs. Il ne distinguait pas le réel du conditionné, pas vraiment. Mais son cerveau était suffisamment entraîné pour reconnaître le langage du serpent, comme l'appelait son professeur. Le conditionnement.

J cherchait-il à vérifier que son _apprentissage_ avait bien fonctionné ?

On avait préparé son inconscient à se rendre dans cet endroit, et le jeu avait si bien fonctionné qu'il n'avait pas compris sa place, sur l'échiquier. Peut-être était-il finalement, l'un d'entre « eux ».

_- Voici Heero. Il va rester avec vous quelques temps. _

_Bordel… _

Il cherchait à démêler ses souvenirs lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié la présence de Sally. La dévisageant, il remonta les deux derniers jours dans sa tête et chercha un instant où absolument rien ne lui avait semblé « anormal ».

_- La casquette, c'est pour parfaire le style ? _

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_- Toi non plus. _

Heero planta son regard dans celui de la jeune infirmière.

- Duo ! Articula-t-il.

Sally le regarda sans comprendre.

- Oui, il y a bien un pensionnaire qui s'appelle Duo.

Alors ça s'était vraiment passé ? Il n'avait rien imaginé.

- Je lui ai parlé hier !

- Heero ? Cela fait des semaines, que Duo ne parle plus…

oOo

 A suivre (?)

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes » :

**ElangelCaido : **Welcome back, lol. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances, et merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot

**Naïa : **Lol, j'ai toujours ton mail mais c'est plus facile pour moi de répondre en direct (moins de chipotage). Je me dis qu'en fin de chapitre, ça ne gêne personne . Je ne sais pas si la retravailler a beaucoup amélioré la fic (je suis contente que ce soit le cas pour toi), mais en tout cas ça m'aidera pour la suite, c'est sûr ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira !


	5. L'arbre de la connaissance

**Disclaimer **: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

**Genre** : UA, Angsty ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Vu ma lenteur, il est fortement conseillé de relire le précédent. (Suis désolée). A part ça je suis vraiment malade (mais je survivrai pas de soucis), ce qui explique ce chapitre : j'ai enfin le temps (vu que suis clouée à la maison :p).

 oOo

**Chapitre 4 : L'arbre de la connaissance**

oOo

Heero ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, cherchant à sortir de cette torpeur caractéristique aux réveils prématurés. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrit son corps à mesure que le malaise le gagnait. Il tenta de se remémorer les derniers évènements dont il avait une vague souvenance, mais ceux-ci semblaient curieusement flous et altérés.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler ; il emprisonna les couvertures entre ses doigts, se rappelant que la première chose à faire dans ce genre de situation était de se calmer, se libérer de l'angoisse. Il prit quelques profondes inspirations et se concentra sur le décor. Rien n'avait changé autour de lui ; rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. C'était la même petite chambre qui lui semblait si confortable et rassurante, et à en juger par la pénombre régnant dans la pièce, le soleil était déjà couché.

Il laissa son esprit divaguer à nouveau et se remit à cogiter, tentant de rassembler assez d'éléments pour poser une hypothèse valable sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne devait probablement s'être écoulé que quelques heures depuis sa perte de connaissance, et personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il se réveille aussi vite. Sinon pourquoi personne ne se trouvait assis à ses côtés pour le surveiller, ou au moins pour lui expliquer ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il se rappela alors avoir émergé une première fois. Sally était présente. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il bénéficiait d'un programme particulier, le temps qu'il s'« adapte ». Elle avait étrangement insisté sur ce dernier mot. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il était passé de statut de visiteur à celui de pensionnaire, mais les bouts ne collaient pas. Pourquoi lui avoir fait suivre ces cours si c'était pour finalement l'interner comme les autres ?

Désormais un peu plus alerte, Heero entreprit de fouiller sa table de nuit. Il trouva rapidement le petit étui à seringues que lui avait confié le docteur Catalonia. Tout était en place. Il n'était pourtant pas habituel de fournir des seringues aux pensionnaires d'hôpital psychiatrique…

Une multitude de question se bousculaient dans son esprit. Aurait-il le droit de voir J ? Etait-il responsable de tout ça ? Il pensa brièvement à Réléna, sa petite amie. Elle semblait paniquée, la veille au téléphone. Leur conversation résonnait à présent dans son esprit.

_- J'étais si inquiète ! Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver une solution. Tout va bien là-bas ? Tu me manques, tu sais ?_

_- Hn. Tu me manques aussi. _

_- J'ai déjà réfléchit à une possibilité. J'ai de très bons avocats. L'ennui, c'est qu'il est ton tuteur légal. _

_- Hn. Rel, écoute. Je te rappelle demain, ok ? Là je suis… occupé. _

Et pourtant rien ne lui avait semblé anormal ce soir là. Pourquoi n'avait-il perçu ni l'inquiétude dans la voix de Réléna, ni l'étrangeté de ses paroles ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu connaissance le lendemain?

L'image d'un garçon coiffé d'une casquette s'imposa un instant à son esprit.

Duo.

Il refit mentalement le cheminement qu'il avait déjà fait la veille et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait mis le doigt dessus, sur le processus. Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, ne fut-ce que pour vérifier si la grande baie vitrée restait ouverte en permanence…

C'était le cas, du moins semblait-il. Une fois de plus, la porte de la baie vitrée était ouverte. A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans la fraîcheur nocturne qu'une odeur de tabac vint lui chatouiller les narines, et étrangement, c'était moins désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fit mine d'ignorer la présence qu'il avait devinée et alla s'asseoir contre le même arbre que la veille.

La présence se mua rapidement en une silhouette mince et longiligne qui vint s'installer à côté de lui, sans un mot. Heero se rappela vaguement avoir reconnu Duo en salle de lecture, avec le gosse qui répétait « Mei-Mei » sans arrêt. On lui avait dit autre chose aussi à propos de Duo…

_« - Je lui ai parlé hier !_

_- Heero ? Cela fait des semaines, que Duo ne parle plus… »_

Il se tourna vers Duo dans un sursaut, cherchant à comprendre. Il posa les yeux sur un visage étonné.

- Arrêtes de sursauter pour rien. Tu savais que j'étais là, non ? demanda Duo.

- Si… articula Heero, perdu dans ses pensées.

Duo haussa un sourcil et écrasa sa cigarette. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre en bousculant un peu Heero. Le jeune homme ne dit rien. Etrangement, la présence de Duo n'était pas dérangeante, du moins pas autant que celle des autres. Duo qui n'était pas censé parler…

Il eut envie de sourire et de pleurer en même temps d'une façon si soudaine qu'il ne put empêcher aucun des deux. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge en même temps que ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il se passa la main sur le visage et murmura :

- C'est bizarre. Je suis entraîné, pourtant.

Duo se tourna vers lui.

- A quoi ?

- A ne pas avoir envie de pleurer ou de rire, à me maîtriser. A ne pas répondre aux questions. Et toi tu…

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Ils sont pas bien tes vieux ! Avoir envie de ce genre de choses est salutaire pour ta santé mentale !

- Ouais, remarque, si t'as atterri ici…

- C'est sûr que tu dois t'y connaître en santé mentale… répondit Heero sans réfléchir, surpris d'avoir été piqué au vif.

Duo lui tira la langue de manière si puérile qu'il eut envie de sourire, encore, mais il se retint.

- De toute façon J n'est pas mon père. C'est mon tuteur.

- Il a quand même une drôle de vision de l'éducation.

- Il ne cherche pas vraiment à m'éduquer ; je fais partie de ses recherches. En échange, il me forme. Il devait me permettre d'intégrer un programme spécial pour étudier l'astrophysique… Mais pourquoi je te parle ?

Duo le dévisagea sans répondre, un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage.

- Je ne suis pas censé te parler de ma vie. Tu ne me connais pas ; je ne suis pas comme ça techniquement. C'est comme si les mots sortaient exactement au moment où je les pense…

- C'est totalement psychologique, répondit Duo d'un air inspiré. Tu es nouveau ici, nouveau et tout seul. Tu as besoin d'une personne à qui te confier, et il se trouve que par hasard j'étais sur ton chemin et voilà…

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il regretta la seconde d'après.

- Je suis au-dessus de ça. Je suis calme, froid, inexpressif, insondable, mystérieux…

- … ouais, et tu te prends pas pour de la merde.

- ça fait partie du contrat. Je suis « le soldat parfait ».

Duo sourit.

- En tout cas ton séjour ici va te faire un bien fou, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Ne me prends pas pour un de ces tarés !

- Ok, ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Mais tu comprends rien ! Je ne suis pas censé être ici ; je ne suis pas censé m'énerver là, maintenant. Je…

Heero s'interrompit et secoua la tête. Duo se décolla de l'arbre et se mit face à Heero, détaillant son visage. Des yeux bleus trop sombres baissés sur ses genoux, une mâchoire carrée et bien dessinée, un nez droit, volontaire. Duo l'obligea à relever la tête en frôlant légèrement sa joue. Les yeux dans les yeux. Ce fut un peu comme un choc électrique pour Heero, comme une révélation pour Duo.

_« Tu n'auras qu'une onde, mon chéri, mon fils ; une onde améthyste, une onde adorée. Une onde électrique »_

Elle disait ces mots presque comme le refrain d'une chanson. Heero secoua la tête à nouveau et repoussa Duo.

- On t'a jamais appris la notion d'espace personnel ?

- Sans doute que non, répondit-il en esquissant une moue boudeuse. C'est juste que… tu avais l'air perdu.

- Sans blague.

- En fait t'es vachement désagréable.

- Hn. C'est pas nouveau.

- ça te vexe pas ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'on te dise que tu es désagréable ?

- Non, c'est normal. C'est ce que je dois être…

- J'y comprends rien, râla Duo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Heero le dévisagea un instant puis se décida à rétorquer:

- Je ne suis pas censé t'expliquer quoi que ce soit…De toutes façons ce serait trop long.

- Ok, alors dis-moi juste pourquoi tu es ici ?

- C'est sans aucun doute à cause de J ; peut-être qu'il cherche à tester mes capacités… mais ça n'a pas de sens.

- En effet…

Heero n'écoutait pas Duo ; il réfléchissait à voix haute.

- L'évanouissement, les bouts de vérités qui sont transformés, les mots de Sally… tout ça laisse à penser que j'étais sous influence au moment où je suis arrivé ici. J'ai vécu des choses qui n'étaient pas « vraies », réelles mais pas vraies ; comme une réalité altérée. Sans parler de l'évanouissement. J m'a probablement conditionné pendant un des derniers tests psychologiques. Me faire absorber une des ces « substances catalyseurs » comme il l'appelle n'a pas du être très compliqué pour lui. Jusque là, ça se tient.

- Si ça c'est censé être logique, vous avez de sérieux problèmes familiaux ton tuteur et toi, murmura Duo plus pour lui-même que pour Heero qui ne l'écoutait de toute façon pas.

- Il reste deux inconnues. Pourquoi ici ? Et pourquoi les seringues ? Et toi, ça en fait trois ! dit-il en se tournant vers Duo.

Ce dernier frissonna et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Un T-shirt était un peu léger pour une heure si tardive, même en été.

- En quoi suis-je une énigme ? demanda Duo.

- Sally ma dit que tu ne parlais plus depuis des semaines.

- Ah ça…C'est juste un jeu.

Heero fronça les sourcils, forçant Duo à mieux s'expliquer.

- C'est pour voir ce qu'ils vont me trouver cette fois…

Heero le fixait sans rien dire, sans comprendre non plus. Duo se leva brusquement avant de faire quelques pas.

- Je retourne dans ma chambre ; il fait froid ici. A demain Heero !

Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Duo avait déjà disparu. Il sentit peu à peu le froid s'insinuer en lui et décida de retourner dans sa chambre lui aussi.

oOo

Petit Heero était assis à une table ; des crayons de couleurs éparpillés autour d'une feuille sur laquelle trônait un schéma compliqué. Mais la feuille ne semblait pas l'intéresser. Du haut de ses sept ans, il dévisageait l'homme avec qui il vivait désormais. Il savait que tout était prétexte aux jeux d'esprit, aux réflexions, aux tests. Il savait qu'il devait réussir les tests. Il écoutait, attentif.

- Il existe une infinité de « vérités ». Il existe autant de vérités que de points de vues différents ; la réalité n'a de sens que parce qu'elle est définie par ton propre cerveau. Que se passerait-il si on remplaçait ta perception par une autre ? Que se passerait-il si on utilisait le langage du serpent ?

- Professeur, pourquoi avez-vous appelé cela le langage du serpent ?

- Tu n'as donc aucune culture ? L'Eden, ça te dit quelque chose ? Le serpent a convaincu Eve de manger le fruit de l'Arbre de la Connaissance du Bien et du Mal, Heero. Cela fait partie des récits que tu étais censé étudier il y a deux mois…

- Oui, je me souviens.

- Le serpent a le mauvais rôle, dans les récits bibliques, mais en y réfléchissant, ne penses-tu pas qu'il n'a fait que donner un point de vue supplémentaire à Eve ? Une autre possibilité, un choix.

- Mais c'était mal.

- La connaissance du bien et du mal est une mauvaise chose, Heero ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce que disent les récits. Dieu les a bannis de l'Eden après ça.

- Oui, car la connaissance du Bien et du Mal leur a donné un libre-arbitre…

- Votre interprétation tend à conférer aux religions un rôle d'endoctrinement de masse et non de guide dans la quête humaine de la spiritualité…

J éclata de rire, ce qui troubla Heero.

- Il est bon de constater que tu comprends vite, Heero. Ceci dit, je n'aimerais pas que tu ne retiennes que la vision d'un vieux scientifique aigri. J'aimerais que tu construises seul une échelle de valeur qui t'est propre, que tu juges adéquate.

- Mais il n'y a que la connaissance de toute chose qui permette de porter un jugement averti sur nos valeurs éventuelles… Alors comment avoir des valeurs sans la connaissance ?

- C'est en partie le rôle de l'éducation ; les personnes responsables de toi doivent t'enseigner les valeurs de bases, celles qui sont reconnues de manière universelle, ou en tout cas dans la société dans laquelle tu vis. Tu peux les repérer facilement en ouvrant un code juridique… Bref, cette éducation est généralement assortie de ce que veulent te transmettre tes parents : l'amour, l'affection, le souci de l'autre. Ce genre de chose.

- Mais ce sont des choses inutiles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu en es seul juge, Heero. Maintenant revenons-en à ma première question, veux-tu ?

- Ce que vous appelez « langage du serpent » est le conditionnement. Il fut d'abord utilisé sur des animaux afin de systématiser une réponse type à un stimulus donné, un processus qui fait en sorte qu'à chaque fois que le stimulus est exercé sur eux, il répètent un comportement.

- Tu pourrais me donner un exemple ?

- Imaginons une souris dans sa cage. Imaginons qu'elle reçoive des décharges électriques vingt secondes après qu'un signal sonore retentisse. Le signal sonore constitue le stimulus. A force de répéter l'action, la souris se mettra systématiquement dans un état de stress à chaque fois qu'elle entendra ce même signal sonore.

- Bien Heero. Très bien. Et si on étendait cette théorie ?

- En étendant cette théorie, on pourrait influer sur les comportements humains et sur les réponses fournies par le cerveau. On pourrait bloquer certaines informations en utilisant un programme de conditionnement approprié.

- Parfait, Heero. Tu progresses vite.

oOo

Trowa baillait encore lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la salle de repos réservée au personnel. Il avait passé sa seule journée de congé à aider sa sœur à organiser son mariage, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il ne rentrait que très rarement à la maison. Ils avaient discuté arrangement de table et décoration florale tout l'après-midi, sans parler de Samantha qu'il devrait se coltiner le jour J. Vivement que Catherine se marie… Un sourire remonta les coins de ses lèvres. Etrangement, cet agacement lui procurait une certaine joie. Catherine avait ce don d'exaspérer tout en attendrissant…

Le jeune psychiatre fut surpris de constater que la salle de repos était vide. Il avisa sa montre et haussa les épaules avant de se servir un café-machine qu'il savait infect. Sa première consultation avec son nouveau patient n'allait pas tarder, aussi relut-il le maigre dossier pour la énième fois. Il revit un instant les cheveux blond qui semblaient si fragiles et doux à la fois et fronça les sourcils.

oOo

Quatre était assis sur un lit aux draps bleus clairs, les mêmes draps bleus clairs que dans chacune des chambres de la pension. Il parait que le bleu a des vertus calmantes et apaisantes. Qui sait ?

Il étudiait avec attention le tas de vêtements posés devant lui ; certains pensionnaires portaient inlassablement le pyjama blanc informe de la pension mais ce n'était pas une obligation. Aussi avait-il décidé que l'élégance serait de mise pour son premier « entretien » avec le psychiatre.

Il essaya un pull couleur aigue-marine assorti à ses yeux mais jugea qu'il en faisait trop. Une chemise blanche ferait l'affaire : élégance et pureté, tout ce qu'il faut. Le jeune homme enfila également un jeans élimé pour parfaire sa tenue. Il replia soigneusement chaque vêtement et débarrassa son lit.

oOo

Trowa parcourait les couloirs de l'aile Est, cherchant la chambre de son patient. Les portes ouvertes de chacune des chambres le laissaient entrevoir des bouts de vie, des bouts de folie aussi. C'était la règle, à Cold Stone : les chambres des pensionnaires étaient ouvertes en grand à 10 heures du matin pour n'être refermée qu'à 18 heures. De plus, rien n'était fermé à clé, mis à part les labos et salles médicales en dehors des heures de consultations ; l'idée était de ne pas ressembler à une prison. Pourquoi pas, c'était là une intention louable après tout, se dit Trowa.

Il dépassa le petit salon commun et salua Hélène qui était occupée à habiller les plus petits, qui eux s'aidaient à se déshabiller. Tout un programme. Le jeune psychiatre avisa sa montre ; il était 10 heures passé.

La chambre du patient était au bout du couloir ; il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte ouverte.

Quatre étais assis au bureau qu'il partageait avec Lionel, son camarade de chambre. Il se tourna vers la porte, un sourire poli plaqué sur le visage dès qu'il entendit Trowa s'approcher. Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu, puis se tintèrent à nouveau de cette neutralité toute feinte.

Le psychiatre le dévisagea un instant. Quatre était jeune, dix-sept ans à peine, et pourtant il émanait de lui ce calme qu'on ne sent que chez les personnes dont l'âme est ancienne. Trowa ressentit un étrange malaise, à poser les yeux sur ce visage d'ange.

Quatre se leva et lui tendit la main avec une telle détermination dans le regard que le psychiatre ne la prit pas tout de suite. Il sourit d'avantage, et Trowa lui serra la main.

oOo

Heero avait parcouru les couloirs du même pas rageur qu'à son premier jour dans cette pension. Il était si déterminé à affronter tous les obstacles pour comprendre qu'il fut légèrement surpris de se retrouver si facilement dans le bureau de la directrice de Cold Stone.

Le docteur Catalonia n'avait opposé aucune résistance lorsqu'il avait manifesté sa volonté d'avoir une entrevue avec la directrice, et l'avait même accompagné jusqu'au bureau de Une.

Dorothy Catalonia était présente lorsqu'il avait mollement laissé glisser la seringue entre ses doigts, juste avant de perdre connaissance ; pourtant le moment n'était pas encore venu de l'assaillir de questions. Il était préférable de garder le silence pour avoir un meilleur recul par rapport à la situation, et tant qu'il n'était pas certain de la raison de sa présence à Cold Stone, il préférait réserver son jugement, même si ses entrailles se serraient douloureusement à la pensée que J puisse en être responsable.

La directrice sévère et guindée de Cold Stone le sortit de ses réflexions intérieures.

- Bonjour Heero, dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la tête.

- Madame Une, lâcha Heero du bout des lèvres, un hochement poli de la tête en guise de bonjour.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

Elle aurait presque semblé charmante, si ce ton mielleux n'était pas si écoeurant, nota mentalement Heero.

- Absolument. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, concernant ma présence dans cette pension.

Le ton était simple et direct, sans détour, un brin arrogant ; c'était Heero, après tout.

- J'aimerais savoir si je suis interné ici en tant que patient, et s'il a un jour été question de venir « tenir compagnie » aux autres pensionnaires, juste pour les week-end, ou bien si c'est le fruit de mon imagination.

- Ton tuteur légal a pris contact avec nous il y a quelques temps ; tu sembles avoir quelques troubles…

Heero ne répondit rien et serra la mâchoire.

- Il nous avait mis en garde. Selon lui, il était évident que tu allais te construire « ta propre réalité » en arrivant ici. Il était donc indispensable de t'acclimater durant ce premier week-end pour éviter de te choquer. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour le travail de ton tuteur, Heero, aussi ais-je choisi de suivre ses recommandations à la lettre.

- Je comprends parfaitement, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix monocorde. De quels troubles a-t-il parlé ?

- Il a évoqué vos nombreux travaux et les répercussions qu'ils auraient pu avoir sur ton équilibre, mais il est préférable que tu parles de ce genre de sujets avec ton thérapeute, Heero.

Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement cette manie qu'elle avait de constamment répéter son prénom, mais prit sur lui de ne rien laisser paraître. Il y avait plus important.

- Je serai donc suivi par un psychiatre, conclut Heero. Et combien de temps suis-je supposé rester ici ?

- Tu seras évalué durant les deux prochain mois au sein de cette pension, Heero. Après quoi le docteur Barton établira son diagnostic et le traitement qui le semble le plus approprié.

- Je pourrais sortir d'ici deux mois si les résultats sont concluants, n'est-ce pas ?

Une hocha la tête.

- Même si mon tuteur s'y oppose ?

- Absolument, nous ne gardons ici que les personnes que nous pouvons aider. Autre chose ?

- Pourquoi suis-je situé dans l'aile Sud alors que les chambres des pensionnaires se situent dans l'aile Est ?

- Tout a été fait selon les souhaits de ton tuteur, Heero.

- Bien, déclara-t-il, fatigué d'entendre son propre prénom, est-ce possible de le contacter ?

- Ton téléphone portable a été confisqué, mais tu as droit à dix minutes par jour, sauf si ton psychiatre s'y oppose. Tu disposes également d'une heure d'accès Internet par jour ; les ordinateurs sont situés dans l'aile Nord, de même que les téléphones ; Cette aile devrait te plaire ; tu verras que nous sommes très bien équipés.

oOo

- Voici mon bureau. C'est ici qu'auront lieu nos consultations.

Quatre hocha la tête, un sourire docile flottant sur le visage. Plusieurs larges fauteuils de cuir brun trônaient ça et là dans la pièce.

- Installez-vous où vous le désirez, monsieur Winner.

Quatre se tapota le menton du bout de l'index et demanda d'un air ingénu :

- Allez vous inventer des déductions selon la place où je choisirai de m'asseoir, docteur Barton, où cela sera-t-il classé comme simple désir momentané ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que le choix du mot « inventer » soit des plus judicieux, monsieur Winner.

Quatre esquissa un sourire étrangement sincère et choisit de s'asseoir face au psychiatre.

- Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, mais je déteste être associé à mon père, docteur Barton. J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Quatre, même si je comprends que le vouvoiement doive rester de mise.

- Comme vous voudrez, Quatre.

Le blond plissa légèrement des yeux mais ne répondit rien. Trowa s'installa confortablement à son bureau, laissant le silence s'insinuer entre eux. Il plaça face à lui un carnet de feuille écru ainsi qu'un crayon noir avant de reporter son attention sur son patient.

- Vous avez dix-sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Mon père a certainement dû évoquer ce qu'il appelle mes « crises de démences » avec vous.

- En effet, mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne me sens pas capable d'y apposer un nom, je ne suis pas médecin, et encore moins psychiatre, même si l'on m'a souvent répété que j'étais fin psychologue.

Le docteur Barton réprima un sourire et se contenta de griffonner quelques notes sur son carnet.

- Pourriez vous me décrire ces « crises » ?

- Je ne m'en rappelle que rarement, mais il paraît que je suis très violent, que j'ai recours à des actes désespérés. J'ai récemment blessé ma sœur, Iria, en la poussant dans les escaliers. Après quoi mon père a estimé qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde que je me fasse interner. Ou plutôt que j'aille me reposer dans une pension, pour utiliser votre langage.

Il racontait son histoire sur le ton de la conversation, mais l'infime tressaillement de sa mâchoire à l'évocation de sa sœur n'échappa pas au psychiatre. Ce dernier entoura quelques mots parmi ses notes.

- Etes vous réticent à l'idée d'être ici ?

- Non.

- Y a t il un sujet particulier que vous aimeriez aborder ?

- Quelle étrange question ; nous pourrions parler de ce magnifique début d'été, docteur, que vous n'en seriez pas pour autant satisfait.

Trowa ne répondit pas ; il se contentait de fixer cet étrange visage aux traits fins, ces yeux bleus trop clairs et ce teint pâle animé par une douce malice. Il sourit intérieurement.

- Il est indispensable de le vouloir, Quatre, pour que votre thérapie fonctionne.

- Mais je le veux, docteur Barton, je le veux, répondit Quatre, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

oOo

A suivreuh (ou pas XD)

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**Andromeda Aries : **Salut ! Vi Heero fait bel et bien partie des pensionnaires. Comme tu l'as deviné, je vais te dire que tes réponses à tes questions se trouveront dans les prochains chapitres. Il y a juste une petite confusion concernant Sally : Ce n'est pas qu'elle est arrivée depuis deux semaines, c'est que ça fait deux semaines que Duo ne parle plus, mais bon je l'ai peut-être mal exprimé. Pour ce qui est du langage du serpent, c'est simplement un nom de code, mais ça devrait s'éclaircir dans ce chapitre-ci (si tout va bien). Voilà voilà ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**ElangelCaido** : Etrange ? lol, oui on peut voir ça comme ça. Merci pour ta review en tout cas !

**Naïa** : Euh ? Tu review en anglais maintenant ? XD. Je suis sûre que c'est l'influence de Seki ! Je suis contente que tu aies hâte de lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review !


	6. Logique?

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si.

Genre : UA, Angsty ?

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

**Merci ! **A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot !

oOo

**Chapitre 5 : Logique ?**

oOo

Le docteur Barton mangeait du bout des lèvres un sandwich au crabe, terré dans son bureau. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver ses collègues pour la pause déjeuner et profitait de cet instant de calme pour se remémorer sa consultation avec Quatre. Il n'avait pas appris grand-chose finalement, et se surprit à penser qu'une heure ne suffisait pas pour… Pourquoi déjà ?

Quatre semblait posséder une intelligence troublante. Il changeait de visage et de ton uniquement pour observer la réaction des autres, sa réaction à lui, en l'occurrence. Trowa n'avait pas été le seul observateur durant cet entretien ; cela lui laissait une impression étrange. Il s'était surpris à vouloir surprendre, à vouloir être digne de l'intérêt de cet autre, de son patient. Il n'était pas rare, en tant que psychiatre, de rencontrer des personnages hauts en couleurs ; il n'avait cependant jamais été troublé de la sorte…

oOo

Heero parcourait la grande cafétéria du regard, évaluant la distance à couvrir depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait jusqu'au self-service, puis jusqu'à une table vide. Elles étaient toutes trop grandes à son goût : des tables de huit personnes ; impossible de manger seul. Il avait néanmoins repéré une place au fond de la salle où personne ne semblait vouloir s'installer. Son choix se porta immédiatement sur celle-là. Il s'interrogea vaguement sur les implications d'un self-service, les « Autres » n'étaient pas tous capable de se servir seuls, alors pourquoi avoir instauré ce système ? Au bout de quelques minutes d'observations, il réalisa que Hélène et un homme d'une cinquantaine un peu passée apportaient directement à table le plateau de certains pensionnaires. Il enregistra consciencieusement l'information et se mit en marche, tentant d'ignorer le malaise qui lui nouait l'estomac. Il fallait qu'il mange, sinon ils seraient capables de lui trouver une anorexie latente ou autre… Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur ; il devait être normal, _parfaitement_ normal.

Arrivé devant la responsable qui lui demandait d'un regard exaspéré ce qu'il désirait avoir dans son assiette, Heero se surprit à choisir sans même regarder. Il désigna un plat et un dessert d'un vague signe de la main et emporta son plateau aussi rapidement que possible à la place qu'il avait choisie. Il se détendit un peu une fois assis. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui, si ce n'était le petit signe de tête que venait de lui adresser Hélène .Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire à son attention, juste avant de lever les yeux au ciel. La bonhomie et la gentillesse de la vieille infirmière l'empêchaient d'être méprisant à son égard, ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Il reporta finalement son attention sur son assiette et se prit la tête entre les mains. Ça ne pouvait décidément pas être pire, se dit-il en avisant d'un air dégoûté le contenu de son plat : du riz au curry. Son dessert ne le sauverait pas non plus : riz au lait. Il éprouvait pour le riz une aversion toute particulière, sans vraiment savoir si ça provenait de son odeur, de son goût ou de sa consistance. Les rares fois où quelqu'un l'avait forcé à en avaler ne serait-ce qu'un grain, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Son corps refusait tout simplement d'ingérer cet aliment, le résultat consistait en un aller-retour des plus direct.

La première fois que J avait constaté ce phénomène, il avait tout simplement explosé de rire et s'était tenu les côtes pendant une bonne minute, ce qui avait laissé petit Heero des plus perplexes.

_- ça n'a rien de drôle… _

_- Tu ne saisis pas l'ironie, Heero. Ta mère était japonaise… _

_- Et ? _

_- Un japonais qui ne supporte pas le riz ! _

Il avait alors dévisagé le petit garçon assis sur un tabouret plus grand que lui avec tant de douceur que Heero s'était senti mal à l'aise. Sans rien montrer, il avait plongé les yeux dans son assiette sans pour autant tenter d'en absorber le contenu.

_- Remarque, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu es vraiment hors du commun, dans tout les sens du terme. _

Puis il avait recommencé à rire, encore. Et petit Heero avait sourit étrangement à cette chaleur qui s'était insinuée en lui.

Et aujourd'hui Heero avait grandi, trop vite peut-être. Il n'aimait pas ce souvenir ; il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Pas maintenant. Il serrait sa fourchette à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts et tentait d'avaler sa salive pour dissiper ce foutu nœud qui lui serrait la gorge.

oOo

Une bouteille de coca apparut dans son champ de vision si soudainement que Heero sursauta, s'en voulant d'avoir été trop absorbé pour remarquer la présence à ses côtés. Il croisa de grands yeux d'un bleu étrange, presque mauves ; des yeux qui souriaient.

- Tu n'aimes pas le riz ? demanda Duo d'un air concerné. Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette…

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Heero, blasé.

Il s'attendait à la question qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver aux lèvres de Duo. Pourquoi diable avait-il choisi les deux seuls mets contenant du riz s'il n'aimait pas ça ?

Mais étrangement, le jeune garçon, affublé de la même casquette que d'habitude, semblait ne pas avoir remarqué l'illogisme de la situation. Celui-ci le dévisagea d'un air espiègle et murmura :

- Bouge pas, je reviens !

Il partit si vite qu'il n'entendit pas la réflexion de Heero.

- Prends ton temps, surtout. Le ton était mordant, irrité.

La présence de Duo n'était pas dérangeante, pas vraiment, pourtant Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un curieux malaise quand il était dans les parages, comme si Duo pouvait constituer un danger… Duo qui semblait si normal, si ce n'était son penchant pour les histoires qui ne le regardaient pas ; un vrai pot de colle.

Heero sourit. Cela lui rappelait…

- Réléna ! s'étrangla-t-il en se redressant vivement.

Il avait totalement oublié de rappeler sa petite amie, et pour être honnête, il avait même oublié jusqu'à son existence, ces dernières heures. Il nota mentalement qu'il le ferait dès qu'il aurait terminé de … manger, et prit un instant pour considérer la question, malgré tout. Il s'était mis dans une situation plutôt délicate, sachant pertinemment que toute tentative d'ingestion se solderait par un échec, il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de rendre un plateau intouché sans attirer l'attention.

Il se concentrait tant que possible dans le brouhaha de la cafétéria quand un plateau fumant vint se poser devant lui, suivant la même trajectoire que la bouteille de coca quelques minutes plus tôt. Duo s'installa en vis-à-vis et échangea leurs plateaux discrètement.

- J'espère que tu aimes le poisson.

Heero était trop surpris pour répondre.

- Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, tu devrais venir manger plus tôt. Si tu attends la dernière minute à chaque fois, tu n'auras rien de chaud !

Heero baissa les yeux sur son assiette, faisant remarquer malgré lui le fumet s'en échappant. Duo répondit à la réflexion muette le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui acheva de troubler le nouveau pensionnaire.

- J'ai eu de la chance. Hélène m'avait gardé mon plat préféré au chaud ! Ça sert d'avoir des relations, conclut-il en souriant.

Heero résuma méthodiquement, consentant pour la première fois à lui adresser volontairement la parole :

- Ce plat est ton plat préféré et sachant cela, Hélène, l'infirmière, te l'a gardé au chaud…

- C'est exact, monsieur le commissaire. Elle est adorable, hein ?

- Et donc toi tu me donnes ton plat préféré (et chaud) parce que je n'aime pas ce que j'ai choisi moi-même?

- C'est compulsif chez toi ce besoin de tout synthétiser et répéter ?

- C'est toi qui manques de logique ! Tu n'as aucune raison de faire ça.

- Tu ne pourrais pas juste dire merci, comme tout le monde ? Ou bien te dire que je suis une personne fondamentalement gentille et altruiste, soupira Duo.

Heero n'avait pas envie de dire merci ; après tout il n'avait rien demandé, même s'il devait reconnaître que le geste de Duo lui retirait une épine du pied. Mais malgré ça, il se sentait acculé, manipulé. Il n'accordait pas sa confiance facilement ; il ne se laisserait pas bêtement avoir par l'un d'entre « eux ».

Duo n'attendait pas de réponse particulière, aussi se mit-il à manger le riz au curry avant qu'il ne devienne totalement froid. Il ponctuait son repas de quelques monologues au sujet de l'établissement et dispensait volontiers ses conseils à son vis-à-vis qui ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

Heero réfléchissait en ingurgitant consciencieusement le contenu de son assiette, et en évitant de poser les yeux sur l' « autre ». Il était bien plus raisonnable de penser à lui en tant qu' « autre » plutôt qu'en tant que « Duo ». Duo était trop… personnel ? Défini ?

Malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas exploiter le seul élément s'apparentant à un allié dans cette histoire. Duo disposait d'informations que lui-même n'avait pas : le fonctionnement des activités dans ces lieux, la fréquence des visites chez le psychologue, les interdictions et les obligations. Il devait au moins tirer parti des données que « l'autre à la casquette » pouvait lui fournir. Il décida donc pour un moment de se montrer agréable, au moins un minimum. Heero était un jeune homme normalement constitué, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sociable et démonstratif qu'il était incapable de jouer un rôle. N'était pas Heero qui voulait.

Duo le dévisagea et ouvrit la bouche juste avant de la refermer précipitamment.

- Inutile, monsieur Maxwell ! Je vous observe depuis quelques minutes déjà… gronda Sally en pointant un index accusateur vers lui.

- Capté, soupira Duo en tirant la langue d'un air puéril.

- Etant donné que vous avez vraisemblablement retrouvé l'usage de vos cordes vocales, monsieur Maxwell, vous êtes priés d'à nouveau vous en servir à partir d'aujourd'hui, dit-elle sèchement sans parvenir à empêcher les coins de ses lèvres de remonter légèrement, face à la mine dépitée de son pensionnaire préféré.

Duo se gratta le front pour se donner contenance. Se faire gronder le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise, même si Sally avait du mal à rester fâchée très longtemps en sa présence. Il se disait parfois qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de remontrances durant son enfance ; le simple fait de déplaire à quelqu'un le touchait profondément, peut-être trop, sûrement en fait. Après tout Hélène l'avait déjà consolé tant de fois, lui expliquant patiemment. « On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, raton, c'est impossible » murmurait-elle dans ces moments-là, en le prenant tout contre elle. Il déposait alors son visage contre l'opulente et confortable poitrine de la vieille infirmière, s'y sentant mieux que n'importe où au monde. Déjà quelques années que les larmes avaient cessé de couler, et pourtant comme il avait eu envie de se blottir encore contre la poitrine d'Hélène. Elle avait toujours été présente à ses côtés, ou presque, dans les moments difficiles en tout cas. Il releva les yeux, sentant Sally s'éloigner, pour les poser tendrement sur Hélène. Elle semblait si vieille, sa peau burinée et usée par le temps, par le travail et les soucis. Cinquante ans et déjà si marquée. Certains trouveraient ce constat triste, mais Duo préférait s'amuser de tous les éclats de rire qu'il retrouvait dans les rides de celle qui jouait la mère de substitution, pour lui, comme pour les autres. Lui était juste celui qui était resté le plus longtemps, parmi ces autres. Ces autres pas vraiment adaptés à leur monde, ne correspondant pas vraiment à la norme fixée, mais des autres qui voyaient parfois au-delà...

- Duo !

Heero agitait la main sous les yeux de Duo. Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées aussi rapidement qu'il s'y était laissé plonger, avec cette sensation de tiraillement dans les entrailles, et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Heero le dévisageait froidement, les sourcils un peu froncés quand même. A peine la deuxième fois qu'ils se regardaient vraiment. Heero avait les yeux bleus. Très bleus. Le choc que ça lui avait fait la première fois… des yeux bleus !

- Je réfléchissais juste… à des conneries.

Heero était loin d'être convaincu. La casquette de l'autre l'empêchait d'analyser pleinement les expressions de son visage, mais celle qui venait de passer lui avait donné envie de serrer les poings, un besoin presque viscéral. Quelque chose venait de passer dans ce regard mauve, doucement, comme une onde, à peine perceptible. Une onde qui lui avait fait un choc, électrique.

_« Tu n'auras qu'une onde, mon chéri, mon fils ; une onde améthyste, une onde adorée. Une onde électrique »_

oOo

- Encore du linoléum…

oOo

- J'aime pas le linoléum !

- Mais mon chéri, tu sais bien que ton frère est allergique au tapis. Les infirmiers ont été assez gentils pour l'enlever discrètement, ne fais pas d'histoire, s'il te plait.

- Tu mens !

- Heero…

- Je n'ai pas de frère. Tu mens !

oOo

Il aurait dû avoir peur, au moins un peu, pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il n'en avait absolument pas conscience ; il était bien trop jeune, à peine quatre ans.

oOo

Il regardait le petit être dormir paisiblement, les poings fermés sur les couvertures. Ce fut au moment précis où il était arrivé qu'il avait réalisé, qu'il avait admis. Sa mère était folle. Folle. Complètement folle. Il n'avait jamais voulu croire les autres… malgré tout, malgré lui. Il avait enduré le pire parce qu'il l'aimait. C'était sa mère. Et ses illusions volaient désormais en éclats.

Tout ça… à cause de l'autre.

oOo

Heero affecta de changer de sujet ; il n'aimait pas ces malaises qui devenaient récurrents depuis quelques temps. Avant même d'arriver là, d'ailleurs. Comme des flashs sensoriels, un son, une mélodie, une couleur, n'importe quoi servait de déclencheur, mais il ne retrouvait jamais parfaitement ces sensations. Il croyait les saisir, mais elles lui échappaient, toujours…

- Réléna ! J'y vais maintenant sinon je risque fort de l'oublier, pensa Heero tout haut.

- T'as l'air de vachement tenir à elle, dis donc.

- Ne te permets pas de juger ce qui te dépasse complètement, Duo.

Le ton était à la fois cassant et inutilement méprisant.

- Oulà, sujet sensible… plaisanta Duo. Je vais te montrer la salle où sont les téléphones.

oOo

Il avait réussi à le tirer dans le jardin pour fumer sa sacro-sainte cigarette d'après le repas. Encore.

Trois jours que Duo se prenait pour son meilleur ami, s'assurant de son bien-être tout en lui fournissant sa vision de l'endroit, « en tant que pensionnaire ».

En trois jours, il avait appris (ou compris) que la personne préférée de Duo au pensionnat était Hélène, qui le couvrait quotidiennement de petites attentions. Il y avait monsieur Maxwell (de prénom, aucun lien de famille avec l'autre) aussi, qui avait un petit pincement pour Hélène. Un peu bourru mais courtois ; il aimait beaucoup Duo. Duo l'appelait « Max » et partageait souvent son paquet de cigarettes. Il parlait de lui à Hélène, en bien, sans se forcer en plus. Mais ça ne servait jamais à rien. Depuis plusieurs années, et bien que célibataires tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient jamais porté qu'une affection courtoise. Il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt pourtant Max laissait toujours la porte de la baie vitrée ouverte après sa dernière ronde. Echanges de bons procédés, selon lui. En toute discrétion.

En trois jours, il avait conclut que Duo était bavard. Trop. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps… Toujours était-il que Heero en subissait les effets. Il tourna les yeux vers l'autre, notant qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans casquette. Il tenta vaguement de suivre son monologue, sans prendre la peine d'avoir l'air intéressé. Il l'était pourtant.

« Et tu vois les trois là près du pommier, c'est la famille Cerloneo ; ils doivent avoir choppé un machin génétique. Ils sont frères et sœurs ; les deux grandes sont vraiment siphonnées mais le frère est sympa. »

En trois jours il avait appris que Duo savait faire sourire les « autres ». Pourtant les autres le fuyaient. Littéralement. Sans méchanceté aucune, pourtant.

Duo connaissait tout le monde, et semblait pourtant n'avoir aucun ami. Juste des sourires ou quelques mots échangés, une ou deux blagues, et puis « les autres » repartaient. Heero percevait le malaise que Duo créait autour de lui, sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer, tout comme il percevait son propre malaise… mais il y avait quelque chose. Autre chose.

« Et là dans le coin c'est Léonard, il n'aime pas beaucoup la compagnie. Il est constamment sous calmants, son état l'exige, parait-il, et ses parents ne s'y opposent pas… »

Duo comparait beaucoup l'endroit à une école. Les grands aidaient les petits ; certains suivaient des cours particuliers suivant un système de parrainage. Il y avait aussi la soirée télé du jeudi soir, où les petits avaient le droit de veiller plus longtemps. La première à laquelle il aurait l'honneur d'assister aurait lieu le soir même…

En trois jours, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Wu-Fei de nombreuses fois. Il avait constaté les étranges associations qui se formaient parfois… Personne ne parlait réellement à Duo, et Wu-Fei ne parlait pas du tout, à personne, sauf si on considérait que la répétition du mot « Mei » constituait un langage codé. Selon Hélène, la première chose qu'avait faite Wu-Fei en entrant dans la salle commune, c'était se diriger vers Duo, les bras tendus. Duo avait sourit, très fort, selon Hélène. Elle lui parlait sans cesse de Duo dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, c'était parfois fatiguant.

Toujours était-il que depuis ce moment, il y a à peu près trois mois, Wu-Fei et Duo ne s'étaient plus quittés durant leurs temps libre. Mais au final ils ne se voyaient pas tant que ça… Les petits étaient vraiment bien encadrés ; les grands avaient bien plus de « temps libre ». Surtout Duo qui ne suivait aucun cours, ni vraiment aucune activité. Il accompagnait parfois Wu-Fei, mais sans plus.

Pourtant il s'absentait régulièrement, parfois de longues heures, prétextant « avoir des choses à faire ». Et comme Heero ne posait jamais de questions, il n'obtenait jamais d'explications…

oOo

Sally se rendait dans la grande salle commune, prenant garde de ne pas renverser sa tasse de café. Les plus petits baillaient déjà, bercés par l'histoire que leur lisait un jeune homme blond aux traits doux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant Quatre Winner, le seul héritier mâle de la Fortune Winner. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, comme s'il avait senti sa présence. Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête et reprit sa lecture ; un sourire en coin lui pendait aux lèvres.

oOo

En trois jours, il n'avait strictement rien appris sur ce qui l'intéressait _vraiment_. Hormis les coups de téléphone à Réléna, Heero avait choisi de n'appeler personne, pas même J. Le lundi, il avait conclut qu'il était mêlé à cette histoire, forcément. S'il avait réellement cru à son histoire de « week-end », il serait revenu le chercher dimanche soir. Et personne n'était venu…Il valait mieux se tenir éloigné de lui un moment.

Il avait donc pris le parti d'attendre patiemment, en observant continuellement ce nouveau biotope qu'était la pension.

« … En fait je pense qu'il m'aime bien. Il m'a laissé rentrer dans sa chambre une fois (Il a une dérogation spéciale à la règle d'ouverture des portes (il est sûrement riche)), c'était totalement délirant. Il imagine des complots du gouvernement à l'encontre de la nation, il a des théories incroyables. Mais bon j'avoue que pas grand-chose tient debout, mais t'imagine l'énergie qu'il y met ? Il se fait envoyer pleins de journaux et a réussi à obtenir un accès illimité au net, et depuis sa chambre en plus ! »

Duo fournissait une quantité impressionnante d'information ; l'ennui c'est qu'il fallait faire le tri ; Heero ne voulait retenir que l'essentiel.

- Ah ! Le film commence à vingt heures ce soir. C'est plus tôt que d'habitude. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que c'est. C'est un des seuls moments où on est tous ensembles. Et je suis sûre que Wu sera content de te voir.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant…

- T'es jamais fatigué d'être aussi cynique ?

- Non.

- Moi tu me fatigues.

- Je ne te retiens pas…

Duo serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune japonais. Pourtant un sourire flottait sur son visage ; un sourire doux. Il ne bougea pas d'un poil et tira sur sa cigarette, sans répondre.

Il fallait avouer que Heero se laissait parfois accrocher en route, par les monologues de Duo…Ce qui ne donnait jamais de très bons résultats.

Il n'avait jamais eu bon caractère, même s'il savait qu'il était indispensable d'avoir des relations sociales. Il n'avait pas bon caractère mais savait séduire, malgré l'inutilité qu'il conférait à la chose. C'était d'ailleurs J qui lui avait signifié qu'il était temps d'avoir une petite amie ; il devait avoir quinze ans. Alors il y avait eu quelques filles. Un garçon, une fois. Il s'était senti attiré par un gars de son cours de géo, et c'était visiblement réciproque. A seize ans, un garçon bourré d'hormones ne réfléchit pas forcément _tout le temps_. Et il n'était pas de marbre non plus.

Il s'était vaguement dit que c'était « hors norme » de ne pas avoir de préférence, et n'y vit finalement pas d'inconvénient. Son attirance allait vers les deux sexes, mais la norme était les couples hétérosexuels; il irait donc vers les filles.

Il posa les yeux sur Duo et regretta un peu la casquette qui tranchait trop la lumière. Son ombre permanente sur la partie supérieure du visage de Duo empêchait le japonais d'apercevoir clairement ses yeux, son front, sans parler de ses cheveux qui devaient être un peu longs au vu de la bosse qu'ils formaient, conférant à l'ensemble une forme étrange… Il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de vraiment le regarder, et comprit un peu mieux pourquoi les autres se sentaient mal à l'aise en sa présence : le haut de son crâne semblait informe, certainement déformé par une sérieuse touffe enfouie sous la casquette. La visière empêchait de bien voir les yeux, mais Heero avait déjà pu constater qu'ils étaient d'une couleur bizarre, bleus presque mauves, en tout cas à l'ombre. Son corps semblait mince mais il portait toujours des vêtements très larges…En fait il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose.

Il eut envie de sourire, pourtant, en regardant ses lèvres.

Duo tourna son visage vers lui et Heero ne se retint pas. Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent un peu. Dire qu'il pensait avoir repris certaines choses en main… Il y avait cette chose, chez Duo, qui faisait parfois tomber toutes ses barrières. C'était lourd. Vraiment.

oOo

Il observait avec réluctance le petit garçon recroquevillé sur le coussin à côté de lui. Ses yeux un peu vides rivés sur l'écran, Wu-Fei ne semblait pas se formaliser du départ de Duo. Heero, lui, croyait rêver. Il avait beau se marteler qu'il ne fallait pas y prêter attention, il finit par se lever. Il parcourut le couloir de droite en regardant les prénoms inscrits sur chaque porte. Il s'arrêta devant celle qui portait une pancarte « Duo ». Il nota que c'était d'ailleurs le seul prénom inscrit sur la porte… Il frappa une première fois sans obtenir de réponse. Regrettant furtivement que la « règle des portes ouvertes » ne dure que jusqu'à dix-huit heures, il éleva une voix grave.

- Duo.

Pas de réponse.

- Duo, te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Attends une minute. J'arrive.

Duo ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui.

- Je dormais…

Heero haussa les sourcils.

- Tu dors même avec ta casquette ?

Duo parut gêné, haussant les épaules sans répondre. Il se frotta les yeux.

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Te parler de ton manque de logique.

- Ah.

- Tu m'as rabâché les oreilles tout l'après-midi avec cette soirée télé. Et tout le monde est ensemble, et blabla ! Tu t'assieds dix minutes devant la télé. Puis tu te lèves, murmurant un vague « j'vais m'pieuter ». Et tu te barres !

- Bin j'ai le droit de changer d'avis.

Heero écarquilla les yeux. Fallait-il vraiment chercher à comprendre ? Il ne trouva rien à dire, puis remarqua que la technique du silence n'était pas si mauvaise… Duo avait tendance à vouloir combler les silences.

- C'est vrai quoi, ça m'a lourdé. C'est la cinquième fois qu'ils nous passent une superproduction américaine qui fait plein de bruit, limite sans dialogue…

Il renifla et se frotta les yeux. Encore.

Heero haussa les sourcils. Encore.

Il était totalement décontenancé.

- Mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour pleurer. Duo ?

L'autre haussa les épaules sans discontinuer de se frotter les yeux.

- J'ai juste mal à la tête, mentit Duo.

Ces lèvres tremblaient. Et Heero sourit étrangement.

- Tu es trop sensible…

D'où pouvait bien sortir cette phrase ? Cette sensation…

Duo s'arrêta net et le fixa un bref instant ; un sourire vague fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais, il parait.

oOo

A suivre ( ?)

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**ElangelCaido** : lool ! Mais si, mais si on avance ! Lentement, certes, mais sûrement ! Par contre je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre. Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura dans cette fic, je n'arrive jamais à faire un plan à l'avance, donc c un peu au petit bonheur la chance XD. Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là pour me laisser ton avis !

**Cacacounette** : linoléum dans ce cas-ci veut dire « Toile de jute enduite d'huile de lin et de poudre de liège, imperméable, de couleurs variées, utilisée comme revêtement de sol ou parfois de mur » mais il te suffisait de regarder dans le dico :p. Je suis très contente que la fic te plaise, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Kaere** : Lol, vi je comprends que l'ambiance de cette fic semble bizarre, mais l'important c'est que ça te plaise. Je suis très contente de voir toutes les qualités que tu trouves à cette histoire, c'est très motivant. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Un grand merci pour ta gentille review !


	7. Les jardins suspendus

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

Genre : UA, Angsty, romance ?

Note de l'auteur : Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre cadeau** pour **Intoccabile**, tu sais pourquoi ! C'est bête comme on peut être touché quand on sent la sincérité de quelqu'un, ne ?

**Merci **à ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot, et même à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de mots (s'il y en a, lol).

oOo

**Chapitre 6 : Les jardins suspendus**

oOo

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo qui passait un genre de sweater à Wu-Fei, se disant vaguement qu'il était assez grand pour s'habiller seul. Mais bon, si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Duo de materner le petit… Il détourna les yeux.

Bien des choses avaient changé.

Trop.

En peu de temps.

Bien sûr qu'il avait cherché à comprendre. Bien sûr qu'il s'était posé la question, la même question qui revenait sans cesse lui vriller le crâne.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là (bordel)? »

Pourtant il n'avait pas le plus petit début d'explications. Réléna imaginait un complot monté par J, sans pour autant trouver de mobile. Le lien avec J était facile à faire, étant donné que les normes légales du pays imposaient l'accord du tuteur en cas d'internement. Et c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, fallait pas se voiler la face, même s'il fallait avouer que l'endroit était plus « soft » qu'un véritable asile. Dire que dans certains pays la majorité s'acquérait à dix-huit ans… Là, il avait encore deux ans à tirer sous la tutelle de J.

- Heero ?

Celui-ci répondit sans pour autant tourner les yeux vers l'autre.

- Hn ?

- J'y vais. A tantôt.

- Hn.

Il suivit du regard Duo qui confiait Wu-Fei à une surveillante avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il s'assit un instant sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune, faisant mine d'être plongé dans un magasine trouvé sur la table basse, au cas où l'un des « Autres » auraient l'idée saugrenue de vouloir lui adresser la parole.

Certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il avait toujours autant de mal à partager le même environnement que les pensionnaires, même s'il admettait qu'ils étaient inoffensifs, pour la plupart. De plus, certains ne montraient vraiment aucun signe d'affection mentale. Duo lui avait expliqué que cette pension permettait aussi aux jeunes à problèmes de « se refaire une santé ». Les gosses de riche, uniquement. Ceux qui avaient eu des ennuis de drogues, ou encore de mauvaises fréquentations. Donc il ne fallait pas nécessairement être siphonné pour atterrir dans cet endroit.

Il tourna distraitement les pages du magasine sans parvenir à déterminer la raison de son agacement. Sans vouloir la reconnaître ? Peut-être.

A quoi cela servirait-il de reconnaître cet attachement particulier ?

Il eut envie de sourire, pourtant.

Il avisa sa montre et conclut que Duo ne serait pas de retour avant au moins deux heures. C'était un minimum, lorsqu'il disait « j'y vais » sans préciser où. Il hésitait à monter les trois étages menant à sa chambre dans l'autre aile, mais se décida rapidement en apercevant Hélène arriver. Hors de question de subir ses bavardages. Pas encore. Il se leva et pressa le pas en direction de sa chambre.

Il avait déjà fourni bien plus de trésors de patience avec Réléna qu'il n'était prêt à en déployer pour aucune autre femme… Réléna qui lui manquait, en fait. Ses grands yeux rieurs toujours rassurants et son calme, sa manière posée de réfléchir, tout lui manquait. C'était sa meilleure amie, après tout.

Après quelques aventures sans réelle importance, Heero avait conclut qu'il était inutile de chercher à retirer un quelconque « plus » d'une relation amoureuse. Aussi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur sa meilleure amie. Quitte à passer le reste de ses jours avec quelqu'un, autant avoir certaines affinités.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas ce trouble, ce soulèvement, cette passion dévorante si « bien » décrite dans les romans qu'on lui avait imposés, mais il en avait conclu qu'il était simplement incapable d'éprouver ce trouble pour qui que ce fut. Et Réléna était attirante, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Il s'enfonça dans les méandres des couloirs de la pension et ne croisa personne jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sortit un carnet et un crayon de sa table de nuit avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, s'évertuant à consigner chaque détail de sa vie à a pension Cold Stone.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de noter deux phrases que sa main s'immobilisa. Encore cette voix… Cette chanson sans mots, cette mélodie étrange.

Une mélodie qui lui nouait la gorge, alors qu'il se précipitait a fenêtre. Comme à l'accoutumée, il ne put que déterminer l'endroit d'où provenait la voix : un grand jardin situé en contrebas.

Il était compliqué d'évaluer la distance à cause de l'architecture dissymétrique de la vieille bâtisse, mais il n'était jamais tombé sur ces jardins-là. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé, non plus. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant un vent chaud lui caresser le visage, bercé au rythme d'une mélodie qui lui semblait intemporelle.

oOo

Le jeune homme se frotta les paupières, s'avançant vers le seul canapé de la pièce. Il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux juste avant de se masser les tempes.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Aux yeux surtout. Mais bon, porter la casquette super souvent ça irrite aussi. Alors ça fait du bien de l'enlever.

- C'est à cause du nouveau traitement ?

- Les yeux ? Ouais ça ne fait pas du bien mais je survis, pas de soucis !

- Et la casquette, c'est pour quoi ?

Duo se redressa en haussant les sourcils ; il fit la moue.

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué ! Même moi, ça me fait flipper.

- Tes yeux…

Le jeune pensionnaire hocha la tête avant de hausser les épaules.

- On n'y peut rien de toutes façons…

- Tu te sens mal par rapport à ça ?

- Arrêtez de jouer au psy ! répondit Duo d'un ton espiègle.

- Je suis ton psy, Duo.

Le docteur Barton réprima un sourire. Ce gamin était attendrissant.

Il ferma les yeux un bref instant puis prit quelques notes.

- Donc, ça te pose un problème ?

- Pas vraiment… C'est juste qu'ils sont devenus encore plus mauves qu'avant. Ça fait con.

- Parce que c'est différent ?

- Parce que ça fait peur aux autres, surtout ! J'ai déjà du mal à ce qu'on me supporte plus d'une heure…

Trowa fut surpris de la douceur avec laquelle Duo prenait les choses ; ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune pensionnaire le surprenait.

- Du coup je suis obligé de mettre cette casquette deux fois trop grande avec la visière énorme. En plus mes cheveux étouffent…

Le docteur sourit. Comment des cheveux pouvaient-ils étouffer ? Il ne releva pourtant pas.

- Et si tu laissais tomber la casquette ? Voir comment ils réagiraient…

- Je pourrais essayer… J'y penserai.

- Il paraît que tu t'es fait un ami. On ne parle plus que de toi et Heero à la salle de repos. Tomoe et Mitsuki en font toute une histoire.

Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne dit rien, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

- Je t'ai rarement vu passer autant de temps avec un autre pensionnaire…

- C'est vrai. Il est différent.

- Ma première consultation avec lui aura lieu tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'en parlerais pas un peu ?

Duo hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir.

- Il est suffisant, méprisant et hautain.

- Mm, ça explique pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle, bien sûr.

Duo fit la moue.

- Un psy n'est pas censé donner son avis !

Trowa éclata d'un rire bref avant de se racler la gorge. Duo reprit.

- Il est déterminé et sûr de lui…

Le sourire du psychiatre ne quittait pas ses lèvres, ce qui avait le don de mettre Duo mal à l'aise.

- Et puis… Il me supporte beaucoup mieux que les autres.

Trowa s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, haussant à nouveau un sourcil.

- Il a les yeux bleus, aussi…murmura Duo, le regard fixant un point imaginaire devant lui.

Le docteur se redressa vivement.

- Bleus ?!

Les iris mauves vinrent se lover dans le jade du docteur, emplis d'une tendresse étrange, un peu rêveuse.

- Oui, bleus, répéta-t-il.

- Duo… Tu… ?

- Oui, juste ses yeux. Ils sont magnifiques.

Trowa ne répondit rien, se contentant d'adresser un sourire sincère à son patient.

- Docteur Barton ?

- Hm ?

- Vous êtes lié par le secret professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors tout ceci restera entre nous…

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo. Rien de ce que tu me dis ne sortira d'ici, à moins que tu aies décidé du contraire !

Duo hocha la tête, apaisé. Il posait souvent cette question au docteur Barton, juste pour être rassuré. Une étrange relation s'était formée entre eux depuis qu'il était arrivé, un an auparavant. Duo appréciait bien plus Trowa que son ancien psychiatre : un vieux professeur à la mine patibulaire et qui arborait une moustache plus grosse que lui. Brillant, certes, mais pas agréable pour un sou. Tiens, ça lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un…

Le docteur le sortit de ses pensées en farfouillant dans ses dossiers.

- Bon. Je vais devoir rendre mon diagnostic à l'Administration. J'ai pris connaissance des anciens diagnostics… Il me semble évident qu'on peut laisser tomber l'anorexie. Tu as l'air en trop bonne santé pour souffrir de cette maladie depuis trois ans…

Duo pouffa ; le jeune psychiatre releva des yeux amusés avant de les replonger dans son dossier.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé la dépression pour cause de rejet d'identité sexuelle ; un peu facile, quand même.

Duo se redressa en position assise et leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Trowa posa le dossier à plat sur son bureau et éleva une voix solennelle.

- Ta tentative de mutisme s'étant soldée par un lamentable échec, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que ta candidature pour l'autisme n'a pas été retenue… Et entre nous, l'amalgame est trop vite fait ! Il ne faut pas être muet pour être…

Duo éclata franchement de rire.

- Docteur, et si vous en veniez au fait ?

- Mm. Je crois que « borderline » nous permettra de tenir encore quelques temps l'inspection à distance… N'est-ce pas Duo ?

- Tant que vous m'expliquez ce dont je souffre, docteur, ça me convient, répondit-il, amusé.

oOo

Quelques coups brefs résonnèrent contre la porte. Heero se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

- C'est ouvert, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Il regarda Sally entrer d'un air circonspect et choisit de ne pas parler. Du moins pas avant qu'elle n'ait donné la raison de sa visite.

Il n'avait eu que de très rares visites dans sa chambre, depuis qu'il était officiellement devenu pensionnaire de l'établissement. Il ne se pliait pas à la règle des « portes ouvertes ». Personne ne lui avait dit de le faire, alors pourquoi aurait-il suivi le mouvement ?

Il se demanda vaguement si l'infirmière venait le voir à ce sujet et continua de la dévisager sans mots dire.

- J'aimerais te parler, Heero, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il haussa un sourcil. Etait-ce l'apanage des personnes de cet endroit, de nommer des évidences ? Pourquoi serait-elle venue jusqu'ici si elle n'avait rien à lui dire ? Il se tut, expirant l'air de ses poumons un peu plus bruyamment que la normale.

- La directrice m'envoie t'informer qu'il est préférable que tu changes de chambre, maintenant que tu as eu quelques temps pour t'habituer à l'endroit…

Heero releva mentalement la tournure de phrase : « Il serait préférable que… ». Avait-il réellement le choix ? Il décida de se tenir à la politique qu'il appliquait depuis le début ; tant qu'il n'était pas utile de protester, il ne ferait pas de vagues.

- Bien, répondit-il, impassible.

Sally semblait mal à l'aise, déplaçant machinalement le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Dans ce cas, rassemble tes affaires. Je te conduis tout de suite à ta chambre.

Heero s'activa et vida le contenu de sa table de chevet dans son sac à dos ; le tout entra sans difficultés. Il n'y avait là que quelques esquisses et annotations prises sur tout ce qui pouvait constituer un support valable : feuilles volantes, set de tables en papier et même quelques serviettes. Heero n'avait jamais demandé à être fourni en papier, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, tant qu'il pouvait se servir par lui-même. Il balaya sa chambre du regard, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Tout était vide ; son laptop et son téléphone portable avaient été confisqués sans qu'il ne sache vraiment quand ou par qui.

Sally dut se sentir obligée de meubler le silence car elle éleva à nouveau la voix.

- Tu as de la chance, nous avons de la place en ce moment. Tu n'auras donc pas à partager ta chambre, du moins pas dans l'immédiat.

Heero ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Il fit passer son sac sur une épaule et se tint droit comme un « i » face à l'infirmière, signifiant par là qu'il était prêt.

oOo

Quatre feuilletait distraitement son agenda, vérifiant pour la forme la manière dont il avait planifié ses coups de téléphone de la journée. Chez lui, il avait l'habitude de jongler avec les différents appels qu'il devait passer, tentant de réduire tant que possible le temps que ceux-ci lui prenaient, mais mettre sur pied un plan pareil en passant seulement dix minutes par jour au téléphone relevait de l'exploit.

Cela ne lui faisait pourtant pas peur, il savait depuis le départ que sa tâche serait ardue. Voulant tromper son ennui, il éplucha pour la troisième fois de la matinée le bilan provisoire de son entreprise, sans trouver plus d'erreur que la première fois. Il savait, pourtant, qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de « deuxième essai », alors un troisième… pour quoi faire ? Mais il fallait bien tuer le temps…

Lorsqu'il avait eu seize ans, son père avait insisté pour lui faire gérer l'une des filiales de la Winner Corp. En tant que seul héritier mâle de l'empire Winner, il se devait de développer un sens des affaires inébranlables, il se devait de savoir jongler dans le monde de la finance avec la même dextérité que son père, il se devait d'être un requin parmi tant d'autres, mais pas n'importe lequel : le meilleur, le plus agressif, le plus diplomate aussi ; la main de fer dans un gant de velours n'était pas l'apanage des dirigeants politiques…

Il se devait de beaucoup de choses, en tant qu'héritier d'une pourriture sans nom. Penser qu'il partageait le même sang que cet homme lui valait souvent quelques nausées. Si son père savait… Il l'avait surpassé depuis bien longtemps déjà, et ce dans tous les domaines.

Le jeune héritier reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à l'autosatisfaction, qu'il était quelque peu imbu de sa personne, aussi. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement, pour quelqu'un qui n'échouait jamais ?

Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et se balança sur sa chaise de bureau, tournant celle-ci pour faire face à l'entrée de sa chambre. Le blond vit passer rapidement Sally, suivie d'un garçon d'à peu près son âge, typé asiatique, les cheveux bruns en bataille. Mais il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir que celui-ci avait déjà dépassé sa porte, sans un regard pour lui. Quatre fronça les sourcils. Il émanait de ce jeune homme une certaine détermination, doublée d'une sorte de résignation, deux traits qui n'allaient généralement pas ensembles chez un même individu.

Il haussa les épaules et se promit d'observer plus attentivement ce pensionnaire, si par hasard ils venaient à se croiser. Il sourit pour lui-même. N'était-il pas le spécialiste, quand il s'agissait de forcer le hasard ?

Quatre avisa sa montre et entreprit de choisir sa tenue en vue de sa deuxième consultation chez le psychiatre. Un pull aigue-marine à col en V et un pantalon beige bien coupé feraient l'affaire. Il se demanda brièvement si le docteur n'allait pas s'imaginer qu'il faisait des efforts vestimentaires uniquement pour ses beaux yeux et chassa cette pensée. Après tout, il n'aurait pas complètement tort.

Il ignorait encore que le docteur Barton n'était pas homme à relever ce genre de détail, mais il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

La « forme » compensait le « fond » pour bon nombre d'individus. Quoi de plus humain que de se laisser séduire par un peu de poudre aux yeux et quelques belles paroles ? Il avait souvent usé de ce genre de stratagèmes pour s'attirer les faveurs de l'un ou l'autre fils de riches, dire que ces pauvres garçons qui se croyaient définitivement hétéros avaient hurlé plus d'une obscénité entre ses bras. Sans parler de certains collaborateurs de son père, dont il avait eu la faiblesse de croire que l'âge et l'expérience lui apporteraient un plaisir un peu moins éphémère. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'occasion de passer plus d'une fois entre ses draps. Pourquoi s'attacher à une seule personne quand le monde était empli de gibier ? La chasse était bien souvent plus amusante que le moment où il se repaissait de ses proies, même si la traque devenait lassante, depuis quelques temps. On ne lui opposait jamais beaucoup de résistance…

Après tout, ce que Quatre Winner voulait, Quatre Winner prenait.

oOo

Le docteur Barton avisa sa montre, il n'était pas loin de treize heures, son patient n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il feuilleta rapidement son planning : d'abord Quatre Winner et ensuite Heero Yuy. L'après midi promettait d'être intéressante. Même s'il avait apprécié le premier entretien qu'il avait eu avec Quatre, Heero Yuy était celui qui l'intriguait le plus dans l'immédiat. Il avait hâte de connaître ce pensionnaire qui accaparait toute l'attention de Duo depuis quelques temps.

Il se dépêcha d'avaler la fin de son club sandwich et s'installa à son bureau pour terminer le diagnostic qu'il était tenu d'envoyer dans les plus brefs délais. Duo retenait décidément l'attention de beaucoup de monde…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écrire une demi page que trois coups bref résonnaient contre sa porte.

- Entrez.

Quatre Winner apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, un air intimidé plaqué sur le visage. Trowa sourit, se demandant vaguement ce qui poussait le jeune homme à changer si souvent d'attitude, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne trompait personne. Parce que ça aurait été insulter l'intelligence qu'il avait perçue chez son patient, que d'imaginer que celui-ci pensait le tromper.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il y avait de troublant dans le comportement de Quatre, cette attitude changeante qu'il avait choisi d'adopter vis-à-vis de son psychiatre. Et le docteur ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était par choix, que Quatre semblait aussi versatile. Pourtant il devait bien y avoir une constante, enfouie sous la multitude de masques, et Trowa s'était lancé dans le défi de percer à jour ce mystérieux personnage.

- Installez-vous où vous le désirez, Quatre.

Il redouta un instant que le jeune homme se lance dans une nouvelle joute verbale concernant la place qu'il choisirait, mais Quatre ne prononça pas un mot, choisissant la chaise située face au bureau du psychiatre ; la chaise la plus proche de lui.

Quatre avisa une bulle de verre servant de presse papier au psychiatre et s'en saisit, sans même imaginer que cela aurait pu gêner son vis-à-vis. Il s'amusa un instant des reflets changeant qu'occasionnait la lumière sur les cristaux incrustés dans le verre et la conserva entre ses mains.

Au bout d'un moment, comme le docteur ne semblait pas se décider à parler, il demanda.

- N'allez-vous me poser aucune question, docteur Barton ?

Ce dernier planta son regard dans le sien, jaugeant des réactions de son patient.

- Je me suis dit que j'allais attendre. Peut-être auriez-vous ressenti l'envie de me parler spontanément…

Quatre sourit d'une manière étrangement douce qui contrastait avec son regard acéré.

- Ah… La technique de silence, je connais bien. Peut-être y suis-je trop habitué pour encore éprouver la moindre gêne lorsque personne ne parle.

Trowa choisit de rebondir directement sur la remarque de son patient.

- Vous y êtes habitué ? C'est une technique que l'on vous enseigne à l'école ?

Mieux valait saisir les bribes d'informations au fil d'une conversation a priori banale plutôt que de lui imposer un sujet particulier. Quatre ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à se laisser imposer une discussion dont il ne voulait pas.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, docteur. Je suis scolarisé normalement. Enfin « étais » devrais-je dire. Ce n'est pas dans l'enseignement général que l'on vous enseigne ce genre de chose.

Trowa fut surpris, plus par ses pensées que par la réponse de son interlocuteur qui était somme toute logique. Ce qui était surprenant, c'est qu'il venait de considérer son patient comme un homme, l'espace d'un instant, alors que ce dernier avait à peine dix-sept ans. Il aurait dû être un gosse à ses yeux, pourtant il semblait de plus en plus « déplacé » de le considérer comme tel.

Le jeune psychiatre décida que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se lancer dans une introspection, chose dont il était d'ailleurs peu coutumier, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer sa sœur, à qui il prenait le parti de répondre systématiquement : « trop d'introspection tue l'introspection ».

Il reporta son regard sur les notes qu'il avait prises lors de leur premier entretien et choisit d'ignorer la provocation, jugeant qu'il était plus utile de faire parler son patient.

- J'avais supposé qu'étant issu d'une famille prestigieuse, on vous aurait probablement fait suivre des cours particuliers, mais je me suis visiblement trompé. Pourriez-vous m'éclairer à ce sujet ?

Quatre haussa les sourcils, à peine vexé qu'on ait choisit d'ignorer la pointe d'agressivité dans ses paroles.

- Vous n'avez pas entièrement tort. Je suivais en effet quelques cours supplémentaires, notamment dans le domaine des finances et de la gestion. Mais c'est surtout le fait de gérer une des filiales de la Winner Corp. qui m'a permis de me forger une expérience dans le domaine de la négociation, et d'apprendre notamment à faire avec les silences…

- Je vois, murmura Trowa, apposant quelques notes supplémentaires sur sa page déjà bien remplie.

Et comme Quatre ne semblait pas vouloir pousser la conversation plus loin, il ne posa pas d'autres questions.

Il nota avec intérêt combien le blond semblait apprécier le gadget qu'il tenait dans les mains, offert par Catherine un an auparavant pour célébrer l'obtention de ce nouveau poste. Mais à peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion que le jeune homme reposa l'objet à sa place initiale.

A la surprise du psychiatre, Quatre s'étira avant de reposer ses bras croisés sur son bureau et d'y enfouir son visage en bâillant. Trowa se demanda vaguement si ce geste faisait montre d'un sans-gêne éhonté ou pas (après tout, aucun patient ne s'était affalé ainsi sur son bureau sans prêter la moindre attention aux documents et dossiers qui s'y trouvaient) mais il préféra s'attacher au fait qu'il assistait là à l'un des comportements les plus naturels de Quatre depuis leur première entrevue.

Il réprima un sourire, notant qu'il ressemblait malgré tout encore à un gosse, même si ce genre de moment devait être rare…

Non content de s'être étiré une première fois, Quatre étendit les bras devant lui, cherchant à délasser ses biceps ainsi que ses épaules. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux dossiers qu'il bousculait par la même occasion, ni même au fait que l'une de ses mains était venue se placer en travers de la page que le docteur Barton était occupé à noircir d'annotations.

Trowa prit le parti de ne faire aucune réflexion bien que le comportement de son patient le laissait quelque peu dubitatif.

Quatre étendit enfin le bout de ses doigts, de manière à frôler les mains de son vis-à-vis, à peine un instant, de sorte que ce geste puisse passer pour être tout à fait accidentel, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'il n'en était rien.

Trowa hésitait. Il ne pouvait pas réellement réprimander son patient pour un geste qui aurait pu être anodin, et pourtant il se sentait acculé et se demandait pourquoi, cherchant dans le regard aigue-marine de son patient une réponse qui ne s'y trouvait déjà plus.

Le jeune homme semblait las et fatigué, alors qu'il était entré frais et dispos. Trowa se demanda laquelle attitude était feinte, alors que les mouvements de Quatre qui cherchait une position confortable sur sa chaise se faisaient légèrement félins. Ce dernier pencha la tête de côté et dévisagea le docteur d'un air qui n'augurait rien de très sain.

- A quoi pensez-vous, docteur Barton ?

Celui-ci ignora délibérément la question, replaçant ses dossiers de manière ostentatoire, signifiant sans un mot qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement que son patient se permette de désorganiser son bureau en s'y affalant.

Quatre sourit, promenant à nouveau ses mains sur le bureau du psychiatre, se saisissant brièvement du presse papier pour le tourner et le retourner, les reflets du globe se réfléchissant parfois dans les yeux du docteur.

- Docteur Barton ?

Ce dernier releva le regard, signifiant à son patient qu'il avait son attention.

- Pourquoi restez-vous toujours assis à votre bureau durant les consultations ? demanda Quatre d'un ton quelque peu ingénu.

- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Et si vous le voulez rien ne vous empêche de vous installer dans un fauteuil plus confortable.

Quatre éleva une voix douce.

- Changer de place m'obligerait à m'éloigner de vous, docteur. Cela serait gênant…

Cette phrase acheva de perturber Trowa, qui répondit néanmoins avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Je ne vois pas ce que cela comporterait de gênant.

Quatre affecta d'être surpris.

- N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un psychiatre que d'instaurer une proximité avec ses patients ?

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

- Il est nécessaire d'instaurer un climat de confiance, certes, mais cela n'a jamais induit une proximité physique. Il est indispensable de garder une certaine distance.

- Ah ? Si vous le dites…

oOo

Heero était allongé sur son lit, semblant trouver la contemplation du plafond des plus passionnantes. Sa nouvelle chambre était finalement assez semblable à l'ancienne, si ce n'est qu'elle était conçue pour deux personnes. Un lit et une armoire restaient donc inoccupés de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il regrettait quelque peu la luminosité dont il bénéficiait trois étages plus haut, et se dit vaguement qu'il n'entendrait plus l'étrange mélodie de là où il se trouvait. Mais tout cela n'avait pas grande importance, au final…

Il pensa un bref instant au garçon à la casquette avant de secouer la tête, jugeant que ce dernier lui ravissait un peu trop souvent ses pensées. Il avait cependant une excuse, se disant qu'il était rare que Duo reste aussi longtemps absent. Celui-ci était parti en début de matinée et il ne l'avait pas vu au repas du midi. Et là il n'était pas loin de quinze heure trente ; sa première consultation avec le docteur Barton approchait à grands pas.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une ombre se dessinant sur le pas de sa porte ouverte. Il crut d'abord avoir affaire à Duo mais se ravisa en apercevant la silhouette menue de Wu-Fei. Ce dernier le dévisageait de ses yeux un peu vides, comme fixés sur autre chose. Heero observa le petit garçon sans réagir. Ce dernier tendit les bras sans même le regarder et Heero soupira pour la forme.

- De mieux en mieux…, grogna-t-il en se saisissant de l'enfant, si en plus tu commences à me confondre avec Duo…

Il le cala sur sa hanche droite et entreprit de ranger ses notes dans sa nouvelle table de nuit. Il rangea un peu son bureau, notant mentalement qu'il devrait rapporter le journal qu'il avait emprunté dans la salle commune. Il se saisit de ce dernier et fit volte face, réprimant un sursaut en avisant Duo, appuyé sur le pas de la porte. Bordel qu'il était agaçant de ne jamais sentir clairement sa présence.

Duo ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer la scène, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres. Heero se renfrogna et tendit le petit à Duo qui le prit à son tour au creux de ses bras. Il était étrange de qualifier d'autiste un enfant qui recherchait autant la chaleur de leur bras… Mais Duo ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Cet endroit n'en était pas à une étrangeté près. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, Duo commenta le récent « déménagement » de son ami.

- Hélène m'a dit qu'on t'avait changé de chambre…

- Hn.

- C'est bien, tu es plus près de nous comme ça. Et puis tu pourras t'intégrer plus facilement…

Le jeune asiatique leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'en suis transporté de joie, railla-t-il.

Duo se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi Heero lui faisait payer la moindre contrariété, sans pour autant trouver de réponse satisfaisante. Il fut surpris par Wu-Fei qui se débattit soudain entre ses bras, prononçant de furieux « Mei-Mei » à l'encontre de Heero. Duo le posa au sol et Wu-Fei sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste, sous le regard étonné de Heero.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça lui prend parfois, murmura Duo, comme pour s'excuser du comportement de Wu-Fei.

- Je ne m'en fais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai autre chose à faire, soupira Heero. J'ai ma première consultation dans cinq minutes.

- Ah. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa Duo.

- Pas la peine. Le docteur Barton vient chercher ses patients, quand c'est la première fois.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié !

- Par contre je veux bien que tu sortes de ma chambre, siffla Heero. Je ne veux pas qu'il te trouve ici.

Duo fut surpris par la dureté du ton mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il sourit de ce même sourire qu'à chaque fois, juste avant de quitter la chambre sans rien ajouter.

Heero serra les poings machinalement, sentant une certaine colère monter en lui. Il cracha un juron bien senti en envoyant valser la chaise de son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un coup de pied rageur.

Il se tourna brusquement en sentant une présence sur le pas de la porte. Croisant des yeux verts déterminés, Heero fit la moue, mais se retint de lever une fois de plus les yeux au plafond.

- Docteur Barton, je suppose…

- Vous supposez bien, monsieur Yuy.

- Heero suffira. Laissez tomber le vouvoiement aussi, ça me fera des vacances.

Trowa le dévisagea un instant, jugeant qu'il serait en effet inutile d'utiliser le vouvoiement pour garder une certaine distance entre eux. Heero était visiblement très différent de Quatre. Il éleva une voix grave.

- Si tu ne te calmes pas un peu, les surveillants s'en chargeront pour toi. Tu ferais mieux d'être plus discrets.

Heero posa un regard dédaigneux sur son vis-à-vis.

- Et pourquoi vous dissociez-vous du personnel de cette pension ?

- Je ne m'en dissocie pas, Heero. Mon travail est d'écouter mes patients et d'aider à leur guérison si c'est possible. Il ne s'agit nullement de les bourrer de calmants. Mais si tu fais preuve de violence, tu n'obtiendras aucune pitié des gens d'ici.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre, nous poursuivrons cette conversation dans mon bureau.

Heero hocha la tête et suivit le psychiatre, évitant volontairement le regard de Duo lorsqu'ils passèrent par la salle commune.

oOo

- Installes-toi où tu veux, proposa Trowa en restant lui-même debout, non loin de la fenêtre.

Heero choisit le fauteuil le plus éloigné de lui et s'y installa sans prendre ses aises, comme s'il tenait à rester à tout prix sur ses gardes. Trowa garda le silence quelques minutes, d'une part pour laisser son patient s'imprégner de la pièce, et d'autre part afin de voir si ce dernier lui parlerait spontanément. C'était sa manière de faire, même s'il se doutait que Heero ne dirait rien. Décidément sa technique n'avait eu qu'un succès très mitigé aujourd'hui. Heureusement que Duo avait été là pour meubler chaque silence d'un flot de paroles enthousiastes. Mais leur relation n'était pas vraiment comparable à celle qu'il avait avec ses autres patients…

Trowa fit quelques pas dans la pièce et éleva une voix qui se voulait neutre.

- Tu semblais plutôt en colère…

Heero ne répondit rien, haussant vaguement les épaules.

Trowa parcourut la pièce jusqu'à son bureau où il s'installa. Il relut rapidement le dossier ouvert sous ses yeux. Heero n'avait pas posé le moindre problème depuis son arrivée, le seul fait notable étant son amitié avec Duo. Mais le docteur se doutait que la relation entre eux était avant tout le fait de Duo, le jeune homme assit dans son bureau ne semblant pas être du genre à chercher la compagnie de qui que ce fut. Il nota cependant que Heero paraissait apporter un soin particulier à ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela se lisait tant dans son attitude actuelle que dans son dossier.

La plupart des jeunes arrivant à Babylone (Cold Stone) avaient émis au moins quelques réticences face aux règles instaurées par la pension, principalement concernant le couvre feu, le choix des chambres ou encore les accès au net. Quelques uns étaient si honteusement privilégiés que cela suscitait pas mal de jalousies. Or, Heero n'avait fait montre de ce genre de comportement à aucun moment.

Là encore, Heero se tenait bien droit dans un fauteuil au dossier si large que n'importe qui aurait eu envie de s'y appuyer… Peut-être fallait-il jouer sur ce refus absolu de se faire remarquer.

Heero aurait dû savoir, pourtant, qu'à trop vouloir passer inaperçu, on n'en devenait que plus visible.

Trowa prit soin de choisir ses mots avant d'élever à nouveau la voix.

- Tu refuses donc de me parler des raisons de ta colère.

Heero releva le regard, une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux. Lueur qu'un autre que Trowa n'aurait probablement pas remarquée tant elle était fugace.

- Je ne refuse rien… Vous ne m'avez posé aucune question, simplement émis une constatation plus qu'évidente.

- Tu admets donc ta colère ?

Heero soupira.

- Voudrais-tu en évoquer les raisons ?

- Ais-je le choix ? cracha Heero plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Trowa sourit, cherchant à apaiser son patient. Heero avait des airs d'animal pris au piège ; il se demandait pourquoi.

- Bien sûr que tu as le choix. Nous pouvons parler de ce que tu souhaites.

Il valait mieux ne pas brusquer les choses ; il était toujours difficile de gagner la confiance d'un nouveau patient.

Heero observait depuis un moment le bureau du docteur. Les dossiers étaient rangés et rien ne semblait être hors propos ; tout avait une place.

- Vous semblez être ordonné et méthodique, commenta Heero.

- Je le suis. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Votre bureau est parfaitement rangé, et quand je suis entré j'ai pu apercevoir mon dossier ouvert au milieu. Vous avez donc dû le préparer avant de venir me chercher.

- J'en conclus à mon tour que tu es observateur, Heero.

Étonnamment, son prénom dans la bouche du psychiatre sonnait de manière…rassurante ? C'était en tout cas bien moins exaspérant que dans le bureau de la directrice Une.

- Si tu as des questions concernant le fonctionnement de l'établissement, n'hésite pas.

Heero se demanda un instant quelles conclusions pourrait tirer le psychiatre des questions qu'il poserait. Il y en avait une pourtant, qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques jours…

- Vous devez savoir que je viens de changer de chambre.

Trowa acquiesça.

- Oui, tu es désormais au premier étage de l'aile Est, avec les autres pensionnaires.

Ce fut au tour de Heero de hocher la tête.

- Avant ça j'étais au troisième étage de l'aile Sud, et je pouvais apercevoir un jardin en contrebas.

Trowa haussa les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Pourtant je ne suis jamais tombé sur ce jardin en me promenant dans celui qui donne sur la baie vitrée de la salle commune…

Trowa sourit, réalisant d'un coup de quoi voulait parler son patient.

- Ah, je vois. Les jardins suspendus…

- Les jardins suspendus ?

- Peu de pensionnaires en connaissent l'existence. Et pour cause ; ils sont interdits d'accès.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Ces jardins ont une histoire un peu particulière. L'architecte qui a conçu ce bâtiment éprouvait une fascination étrange pour les jardins suspendus de Babylone (il sourit à l'évocation de l'ancienne cité), dont l'existence est totalement remise en question par les historiens d'aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de construire une terrasse assez profonde pour y installer un sol nourricier et fertile.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec les jardins suspendus ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ils ne sont pas à même le sol, mais au premier étage. Remarque il faut le savoir, puisque le tout a été construit de manière à tromper l'œil. L'architecte a joué tant sur les proportions que sur les angles morts…

- Il devait être très doué.

- Il parait oui. Je tiens mes infos de Hélène, tu la connais peut-être ?

- ça pour la connaître…

Heero se détendait imperceptiblement. La conversation l'intéressait.

- C'est Hélène qui s'est occupée en premier lieu de ce jardin, puis un pensionnaire a pris la relève. Ce que l'on appelle un « jardin suspendu » demande bien plus d'entretien qu'un jardin ordinaire, car les substances contenues dans la fine couche de terre s'étiole bien plus vite.

- Je croyais que l'accès de ce jardin était interdit…

- Oui. C'est un privilège que nous accordons à Duo.

Duo, bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement… Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à doucement s'assembler dans l'esprit du jeune métis, alors que de nouvelles questions se bousculaient.

- Et pour quelles raisons ?

- Là je ne peux plus te répondre, Heero. Ces informations sont personnelles, mais rien ne t'empêche de lui poser directement la question… sauf peut-être toi-même.

Les paroles résonnèrent un instant aux oreilles de Heero qui sourit sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

oOo

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Son entretien avec le docteur Barton l'avait pas mal retourné, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il s'en voulait aussi un peu d'avoir si durement traité Duo, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne devait pas comprendre. D'ailleurs comprenait-il lui-même ?

A défaut de réponses, il y avait eu cette envie de le voir, non, pas envie. C'était quelque chose de plus viscéral, qui prenait aux tripes. Un besoin. Besoin de le voir, besoin de toucher même s'il savait qu'il se retiendrait. Mais besoin de voir avant tout. Comme si c'était à ce moment précis qu'il comprendrait.

Il en voulait à Duo, il lui en voulait pour cette amitié gratuite, pour ce sourire intemporel, tantôt triste, tantôt vrai. Il lui en voulait de rester malgré ses sarcasmes et ses railleries, malgré lui.

_Ne mérites-tu pas plus de considération ? _

Il lui en voulait pour ses lèvres ourlées et pleines qui lui donnaient envie de se moquer de lui-même, de se railler, ou de s'abandonner juste un moment.

Il lui en voulait pour son esprit vif et toujours optimiste, pour son humour étrange et pour sa gentillesse, sa douceur. Il lui en voulait de créer autour de lui cette bulle cotonneuse dont il ne savait que faire sans pour autant vouloir en sortir.

Il se mit à courir, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au premier étage de l'aile Sud. Il transpirait déjà, essoufflé alors qu'il avait l'habitude de bien pire.

Il en voulait à Duo pour la voix qu'il entendait déjà depuis le bout du couloir, pour cette mélodie qui lui vrillait les tempes, qui l'asphyxiait tout en occasionnant ces battements sourds qui se répercutaient dans son crâne. Une mélodie sans paroles, alors que des mots résonnaient durement au fond de lui.

_« Tu n'auras qu'une onde, mon chéri, mon fils ; une onde améthyste, une onde adorée. Une onde électrique »_

Il poussa d'un coup sec la porte qui donnait sur le jardin et fut un instant surpris par la lueur diffuse du soleil déclinant. Et exactement comme il l'avait prévu : il était là, penché sur une pousse de chèvrefeuille. Il dut sentir sa présence car la mélodie s'arrêta d'un coup, alors qu'il se tournait brusquement vers lui, faisant voleter une longue natte à sa suite.

Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Heero, puis chercha des yeux sa casquette, mais le métis s'approcha avant qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir, retenant son poignet entre ses doigts.

- Laisse tomber. Je crois que c'est inutile, murmura Heero, si doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment prononcé ces mots.

Il ancra son regard dans ces yeux d'une couleur étrange, soulignée par la lueur des rayons diffus, replaçant une mèche cachant un peu le visage de Duo.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Duo ne bougeait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. La peur d'occasionner un nouveau rejet ? Ce sentiment d'affection sans borne qui lui soulevait soudainement la poitrine, ou alors la réaction de Heero, si douce et si simple, comme si ces yeux ne brillaient pas d'un éclat particulier, comme si la longue natte n'occasionnait aucun questionnement. Comme s'il était juste… normal ?

Heero répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots, d'une voix si grave et si douce. D'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas ; d'une vois qu'il reconnaissait trop…

- Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu te caches, Duo ?

La main du métis glissa le long de sa joue, juste avant qu'il ne se sente enveloppé par ses bras. Torse contre torse, Duo enfouit son visage dans le cou du japonais qui le serra d'avantage, caressant doucement sa nuque.

- Je ne me cacherai plus.

oOo

A suivreuh

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**ElangelCaido** : Je suis désolée si l'attente d'informations est frustrante, j'essaye de mettre un rien de mystère dans cette fic. Pour moi la découverte des détails est des personnages constitue aussi une partie de l'histoire. Maintenant je comprends ton ressenti et ta frustration, j'ai conscience que tout peut sembler lent…J'espère que ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres (mais j'en doute, malheureusement ça risque de continuer au même « rythme »). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Jojo** : Lol ! Merci pour ta review, je sais que je suis lente mais je fais ce que je peux, c'est promis !


	8. Eclats

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

Genre : UA, Angsty, romance ?

Avertissement : Je ne suis pas psychologue, et encore moins psychiatre. Ne prenez pas tout ce qui se dit dans cette fic pour des vérités et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur certains sujet, mieux vaut se renseigner auprès de sources fiables et reconnues.

Note : Pour répondre à certaines questions (ou mails) sur le rythme de parution, je ferai à partir de maintenant mon possible pour poster un chapitre minimum toutes les deux semaines (toutes fics confondues).En espérant que vous n'ayez pas tout oublié ;; Bonne lecture !

**Instant Pub **! **Hlo**, qui écrit déjà divinement bien est en plus très douée pour le dessin. Elle a réalisé quelques dessins inspirés de cette fic, ainsi que deux superbes illustrations des persos de « Shinigami no baka » (liens à retrouver sur ma page de profil).

Pour **Livia**. I did it :p

oOo

**Chapitre 7 : ****E****clats**

oOo

Le samedi était un jour particulier, à la pension : le jour des visites. Trowa promena son regard dans la salle commune, bien plus animée que les autres jours. Il aimait particulièrement le samedi, et bien qu'il n'était pas tenu d'être présent chaque semaine, il était rare qu'il préférât la chaleur de sa couette à l'ambiance régnant au sein de la pension ces jours-là. Il se devait néanmoins de passer son quota de week-end chez lui, sans quoi il s'exposait aux foudres de Catherine…

Il aperçut Duo assis dans l'un des canapés de la pièce ; celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation à un Léonard plus apathique qu'à l'habitude, si tant est que cela fut possible.

Il n'était pas loin de onze heures et la plupart des parents et autres visiteurs étaient déjà arrivés ; bon nombre d'entre eux appréciaient de pouvoir s'entretenir avec le psychiatre, afin de suivre quelque peu l'évolution de leur proche.

Il était toujours délicat de rassurer sans en dire trop, d'expliquer sans trahir et de faire comprendre sans donner trop d'indications. Le jeune psychiatre tenait à garder la confiance qui le liait à ses patients, et même s'il comprenait l'inquiétude de certains parents, il en disait le moins possible. Aussi avait-il rapidement appris à jongler avec les mots, et à être plus psychologue que psychiatre, en compagnie de certains adultes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, apercevant du coin de l'œil une Sally échevelée qui lui faisait de grands signes depuis le bout du couloir. Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

- Je peux vous aider, Sally ?

- A votre avis, docteur Barton, sachant que j'essaye d'attirer votre attention depuis cinq bonnes minutes ?

Trowa haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

- Ne suffisait-il pas de m'appeler ?

- J'essayais de faire preuve de discrétion ! cracha Sally entre ses dents.

- Je vois…, murmura Trowa, alors que son attitude démontrait qu'il ne voyait rien du tout.

Sally leva les yeux au ciel et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en marquant clairement son exaspération.

Trowa se dit qu'elle avait du culot, cette infirmière, de se comporter de la sorte avec un psychiatre, mais à sa décharge, il n'était pas connu pour ses colères, juste sa froideur ou sa sévérité. Et pour être honnête, Sally semblait n'en avoir cure.

- Mais rappelez-vous, docteur, je vous en ai parlé la semaine passée !

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard du jeune psychiatre.

- Oui ! Je m'en souviens. Désolé, cette histoire m'était totalement sortie de l'esprit.

- J'ai cru comprendre merci, marmonna l'infirmière sur un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Vous attachez trop d'importance à cette histoire, Sally Pô. Vous vous ferez souffrir toute seule si vous vous attachez à ce point à vos patients. Duo, je peux comprendre, mais maintenant cette femme…

Sally fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se retint de soupirer. Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire la leçon ?

- Elle n'est pas ma patiente, docteur Barton !

- Elle ou son fils, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de différence au final…

- Pour un psychiatre, vous manquez totalement de diplomatie.

- Vous n'êtes pas la première à me faire la réflexion, répondit Trowa sur un ton neutre.

- Peut-être même que vous manquez un peu d'humanité, ajouta-t-elle, plus sur le ton de la provocation que sur celui de la conviction personnelle.

- Allons bon ! sourit docilement Trowa, sans répliquer.

Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas des plus tendre avec le personnel de la pension, mais il avait toujours répondu présent à qui lui avait demandé son aide, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

Sally le conduisit à la cafétéria, où peu de gens aimaient se rendre lors des visites, préférant l'intimité toute relative des chambres, de la salle commune, ou du jardin lorsqu'il faisait beau comme aujourd'hui.

Il prit place en face d'une jeune femme qu'il aurait probablement trouvé très attirante, s'il avait eu une quelconque inclinaison pour la gent féminine.

- Bonjour madame Chang, dit-il poliment.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un petit signe de tête.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé sera parfait merci.

Sally décida qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité et se proposa d'aller chercher elle-même les boissons. Quand elle fut partie, le psychiatre laissa planer un instant le silence entre eux, comme il aimait le faire avec la plupart des gens. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la jeune femme n'élève une voix un peu brisée.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, docteur, de faire tant de secret autour de ma présence ici, ainsi que celle de Wu-Fei.

- Ne vous en faites pas, les mystères sont monnaie courante en ces lieux, et il n'est pas rare que les familles de nos pensionnaires préfèrent garder l'anonymat.

Il s'arrêta un moment, et comme Ai-Lin ne répondait pas, il se permit d'élever la voix à nouveau.

- Cependant j'aurais pensé que votre famille plus que tout autre…

La jeune femme se raidit et protesta légèrement.

- Détrompez-vous, docteur Barton. Si mon mari savait que Wu-Fei se trouve ici… Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il réagirait.

Trowa fit mine de ne pas comprendre, haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Ai-Lin précisa :

- Wu-Fei est supposé se trouver en Chine, chez ma mère. Mon mari refuse de voir son fils, de lui parler ou même de s'intéresser à lui. Quand je lui ai fait part de mon idée de le mettre ici, il est entré dans une colère noire, arguant que jamais son fils ne mettrait les pieds dans cet endroit.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent un peu mais la jeune femme fit disparaître les tremblements dans un sourire feint qui ne trompait personne. Ses yeux s'embuèrent malgré elle et elle murmura plus pour elle-même que pour le psychiatre :

- Tout allait si bien, avant…

oOo

- Dépêchez-vous un peu tous les deux, nous allons être en retard au discours de votre père !

Une petite fille d'environ six ans fit la moue et plongea son regard de jais dans les yeux de son frère jumeau. Ce dernier l'enlaça et glissa quelques mots à son oreille.

- Mei-Mei est toujours en retard. Mei-Mei va se faire gronder.

La petite fille tira la langue et prit place à l'arrière de la berline, très vite rejointe par son frère. La jeune maman s'assit à l'avant et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse à laquelle ils devaient se rendre. Les chuchotements à l'arrière n'auguraient rien de bon, aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son fils en souriant.

- Wu-Fei ! N'embête pas ta sœur.

Wu-Fei sourit et déposa un baiser sur la joue rosée de la petite fille à ses côtés. Il attendit que sa maman ne le regarde plus pour murmurer.

- Je t'ennuie, Mei-Mei ?

La petite fille esquissa un sourire rayonnant et secoua vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient déjà sur l'autoroute. Meiran gigotait sur son siège, gênée par la ceinture de sécurité.

Wu-Fei appuya sur le bouton de la ceinture, la libérant pour l'attirer contre lui. La petite fille replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et soupira, agacée.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une tresse ?

Meiran hocha la tête en souriant, se positionnant de manière à faciliter l'accès à ses cheveux. Wu-Fei s'émerveilla de la douceur des mèches noires entre ses doigts.

Il ne vit pas le conducteur fantôme arrivant en sens inverse.

Le chauffeur de la berline, lui, ne put que donner un coup de volant pour aller s'encastrer quelques centaines de mètres plus loin dans la rambarde de sécurité.

Cela se passa très vite, et pourtant Wu-Fei vit la scène au ralenti.

Sa sœur tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par le changement de direction.

Elle plongea des yeux étonnés dans les siens, et Wu-Fei sentit quelques mèches glisser entre ses doigts.

Meiran était la seule à ne pas être attachée.

Le petit corps décolla si vite, sous la violence du choc. Trop vite.

Wufei tendit une main et la resserra sur du vide.

Meiran avait encore ce regard étonné, lorsqu'elle traversa le pare-brise, presque sans bruit alors que le brouhaha de l'accident résonnait encore.

Elle retomba comme une masse étrangement lourde quelques mètres plus loin.

Ni le chauffeur, ni la jeune maman ne virent quoi que ce fût, aveuglés par les airbags qui leur avaient probablement sauvé la vie.

Wu-Fei se mit à trembler, si violemment qu'il eut du mal à enlever sa ceinture pour ouvrir la portière. Ai-Lin entendit le clic de l'ouverture, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Ils n'en étaient pas moins sur une autoroute où d'autres voitures continuaient de circuler. Sans savoir à qui elle s'adressait, la jeune asiatique hurla.

- Ne sors pas ! Que personne ne sorte, c'est trop dangereux.

Elle ne savait pas encore que le corps de sa petite fille gisait à quelques mètres de la voiture. Wu-Fei n'écouta pas sa mère ; il ne l'entendit même pas. Il sortit de la voiture sans vraiment savoir comment, et parcourut les quelques mètres, au ralenti, trop vite ou trop lentement. Il déposa son regard sur les mèches ensanglantées de sa sœur et lui caressa le visage abîmé. C'est lorsqu'il posa le regard sur la tresse à moitié faite qu'il se sentit soulevé par sa mère, qui courut le remettre dans la voiture avant de se rendre à nouveau auprès de sa fille, alors que le chauffeur appelait les secours.

Assis à l'arrière de la berline sinistrée, Wu-Fei posa le regard sur la place vide à ses côtés, murmurant un « Mei-Mei » intemporel.

oOo

Ai-Lin glissa une main agitée dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément.

- J'ai déjà perdu ma fille, docteur...

Trowa se sentit mal à l'aise face à la douleur de la jeune femme. D'autant plus qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer le cas de Wu-Fei.

L'arrivée de Sally portant un plateau sur lequel étaient disposées trois tasses permit de faire diversion quelque secondes. La jeune infirmière déposa le plateau au milieu de la table alors que Trowa se redressait sur sa chaise, adoptant une position qu'il voulait plus solennelle.

- Ecoutez, Ai-Lin. Pour être honnête avec vous, je suis démuni face au cas de Wu-Fei. Déjà plusieurs mois que je l'observe et j'en arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Il présente des symptômes du syndrome de l'autisme. Il est pratiquement indifférent aux autres ; il ne vous reconnaît pas ; il répète sans cesse le nom de sa sœur comme un écho ; il joue d'une manière étrange, il se balance fréquemment d'avant en arrière…

Ai-Lin hocha la tête et serra la mâchoire pour éviter de trembler.

- Et pourtant l'autisme n'est pas un syndrome qui « apparaît ». Il se manifeste dans la petite enfance, et non pas suite à un choc, aussi violent soit-il. De plus Wu-Fei a créé malgré tout une relation avec un autre pensionnaire… Je pense qu'il est en état de choc, qu'il se replie sur lui-même suite à l'accident. Certaines de ses réactions induisent même un rejet de lui-même face au monde…

La jeune asiatique s'agitait sur sa chaise, s'entortillant les mains.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Trowa haussa involontairement les épaules.

- Nous pouvons continuer à observer ses réactions, et espérer trouver un élément déclencheur, quelque chose qui le ferait « revenir ». Le fait qu'il ait noué un lien avec un pensionnaire est plutôt encourageant…

La jeune maman pinça les lèvres dans un pli étrange pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle ne comprenait pas ; tout cela semblait dépourvu de logique. Pourquoi son fils s'était-il attaché à un pensionnaire alors qu'il ne semblait même pas la reconnaître ?

Trowa observait son beau visage, presque trop lisse pour être vrai. Il se doutait de ce par quoi elle devait passer en tant que mère : le doute, l'incompréhension, la colère aussi, parfois, contre l'enfant qui fait tant souffrir et qui pourtant est tout excusé. Il ne se rend pas compte ; il ne fait pas souffrir à dessein. C'est un enfant…

Après venait la culpabilité. Quelle mère digne de ce nom pouvait bien en vouloir à son enfant parce qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas, parce qu'il ne se précipitait plus dans ses bras à la moindre occasion, parce qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de lui caresser le visage, les cheveux, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus prendre sa petite main dans la sienne sans provoquer une crise, un renfermement. Quel genre de mère pouvait-elle bien être ?

oOo

Heero tournait en rond dans sa nouvelle chambre, tentant d'oublier le brouhaha du couloir, les allées et venues des visiteurs et les embrassades écoeurantes.

Il s'assit sur son lit, expressément dos à la porte et ajouta quelques lignes au plan de base qu'il avait fait de l'endroit, notamment l'accès au jardin suspendu.

Le jardin de Duo.

Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser le souvenir de cette impulsion idiote et infantile. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'y céder ? Heero n'était généralement pas quelqu'un d'impulsif… Même avec le recul, il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Aucune des données qu'il avait intégrées jusqu'ici ne justifiait un tel élan.

Et ces mots qui sortaient de nulle part.

« Ne te cache plus »

Ces mots qui sortaient de nulle part et qui semblaient étrangement familiers.

Il secoua la tête et enfouit son visage entre ses bras. Il était parti presque aussi vite, repoussant de tout son être la chaleur de Duo. Ce dernier l'avait dévisagé, interdit et en même temps résigné. Il avait remis sa casquette et lui avait tourné le dos sans rien dire. Il avait promis, pourtant, qu'il ne se cacherait plus…

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Duo ne s'était pas montré au petit déjeuner ce matin. Peut-être recevait-il de la visite, lui aussi.

Peu importait, finalement. Réléna n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle lui manquait ; l'un des seuls éléments stables de son existence. Elle aurait peut-être réussi à voir plus clair que lui dans cette histoire. Après tout elle avait toujours été lucide, presque exagérément, ce qui lui avait parfois porté préjudice. Réléna était le genre de fille qui comprenait tout avant tout le monde, et c'était entre autres pour ça qu'il l'avait choisie…

oOo

Duo fit la moue.

- Léonard, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

Le jeune homme assis à ses côtés se recroquevilla un peu plus et se pencha en avant, concentré sur ce qui ressemblait à un magazine. Un filet de salive vint perler à la commissure de ses lèvres et s'étira lentement avant de se déposer sur le papier. Duo sourit et se pencha pour attraper une serviette sur l'énorme table basse qui trônait au centre de la salle commune. Il essuya rapidement le magazine puis la bouche de Léonard, qui protesta mollement.

- Moi je veux bien te laisser te baver dessus, mec, mais tu regretteras quand tu seras plus sous l'effet de ton médoc.

Léonard avait les cheveux noirs de jais, qui semblaient luisants mais qui ne l'étaient pas ; Duo le savait, il avait déjà touché.

- Redresse-toi, Leo, tu vas encore t'endormir.

Léonard avait des yeux globuleux que ses lunettes faisaient inutilement ressortir.

- ça va, t'arrives à lire aujourd'hui ? demanda Duo en posant les yeux sur un magazine qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment.

Léonard n'avait pas souvent d'expression mais quand il en avait, elles n'étaient jamais négatives. Ce dernier hocha faiblement la tête.

Léonard était quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et avait le don d'échafauder des complots étrange au centre desquels Duo tenait toujours le premier rôle. Le jeune pensionnaire ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, depuis ces trois dernières années, Léonard cherchait à expliquer sa présence en ces lieux au lieu d'aller mieux.

Léonard soutenait qu'il allait bien, mais qu'on voulait l'empêcher de parler. Il était un rien paranoïaque. Il avait longtemps clamé que les esprits humains étaient trop lents pour le comprendre ; il se targuait de détenir une perception différente... Enfin, ça c'était avant que son « nouveau traitement » ne soit mis au point en concertation avec son père, médecin renommé. Léonard s'était enfin tu, ce qui avait soulagé presque tout le monde, sauf Duo.

Depuis, Leonard bavait.

Mais Léonard était surtout le seul qui supportait la présence de Duo ; le seul qui ne prenait pas la fuite. Alors malgré ses élucubrations étranges, malgré les complots qu'il imaginait un peu trop souvent, Léonard devait être le seul à mériter l'attention. Léonard et Wu-Fei.

Mais Léonard ne parlait pas beaucoup ; il ne répondait pas aux remarques de Duo, presque jamais. Léonard ne posait sur lui qu'un regard vide d'expression, sans cette étrange douceur qu'on pouvait parfois déceler chez certains…

Et surtout, Leonard n'avait pas les yeux bleus.

oOo

Les yeux posés sur un autre qui dort dans les bras de sa mère, petit Heero se demandait pourquoi il ressentait tant de répulsion et tant d'affection à la fois. Il le regardait, lui qui n'était pas son frère et qui pourtant avait pris toute la place.

Il maudit le linoléum une fois de plus.

Il ne détenait aucun savoir, aucune connaissance. Il avait cru comprendre mais n'avait finalement pu qu'admettre son ignorance. Il pensait qu'il était impossible que cet autre fut son frère mais sa mère avait soudain mit d'autres lois en place, des lois qu'il ne connaissait pas, des lois qu'il n'avait jamais apprises, des lois qu'il ne comprenait pas. Juste pour lui…

Pourquoi ?

Petit Heero apprenait qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Petit Heero apprenait qu'il était capable d'éprouver affection et attachement. Petit Heero se fissurait.

oOo

Trowa déambulait dans les couloirs, lançant de brefs coups d'œil dans les chambres afin de vérifier si tout se passait bien. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait faire, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées pour surveiller quoi que ce fut.

Pour la première fois l'atmosphère de l'endroit lui semblait pesante et lourde. Des questions qui étaient restées sans importance revenaient au premier plan dans son esprit…

La Pension Cold Stone était un établissement réputé par lequel il était bon de passer ; cela ouvrait des portes. Créé une trentaine d'année auparavant, l'endroit avait subi de nombreuses mutations fonctionnelles. La limite avait toujours été difficile à définir entre le laboratoire de recherche, la pension et l'hôpital psychiatrique, du moins pour ceux qui faisaient partie du personnel... Depuis une dizaine d'année, le principe de l'endroit était d'en faire un lieu d'apprentissage. Voilà pourquoi les membres du personnel ne faisaient que « passer ». Cinq ans maximum, c'était la règle.

Il avait rapidement compris que Babylone recelait bien plus de secrets et de mystères que sa réputation ne laissait entendre, d'où le surnom, d'ailleurs. Cinq ans. Assez pour apprendre certaines choses, mais bien loin du compte pour effleurer tous les tenants et aboutissants. Personne ne savait vraiment « tout ».

Il sourit en imaginant un mauvais film d'horreur. « Le retour des torturés du sous-sol », où les déments revenaient pour se venger des expériences qu'ils avaient subies. Il fut secoué d'un rire bref avant de froncer les sourcils. Rien de tout cela, non, vraiment. Pas de cela à Babylone.

Un an qu'il était là et il avait seulement compris qu'en y entrant, on se retrouvait bien plus impliqué qu'on ne l'aurait souhaité, qu'on faisait partie d'un « programme », et il fallait apprendre à tenir sa langue et à ne pas voir certaines choses. Juste pour faire partie de cette équipe.

Juste pour un cas.

Un unique cas, particulier et inexplicable.

Un fou qui ne l'est pas ; un gosse qui est là parce qu'il ne peut être ailleurs.

Juste pour Duo.

Il frissonna.

Jusqu'à quand Duo allait-il accepter qu'on décide pour lui ?

Toutes ces questions à cause de cette femme, de cette mère perdue et blessée. Ne voyait-elle pas d'incohérence ? Etait-elle à ce point préoccupée par son fils qu'elle fermait les yeux et acceptait de se cacher sans même savoir pourquoi ? Etonnant, pourtant, que l'un des fondateurs de l'endroit refuse que son propre fils bénéficie de l'établissement…

Il y avait des questions qu'il pouvait ignorer, des états de fait qu'il pouvait accepter sans même devoir faire trop d'effort. Mais se mentir à soi-même ?

Y avait-il quelque chose de dangereux, à Babylone, pour vouloir en écarter son fils ?

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de Quatre, frappé par un souvenir refaisant surface.

Une photo. Une photo aux couleurs passées qu'il avait aperçue aux archives.

Devait-il se mettre à creuser ?

Il fallait qu'il y retourne, mais plus tard.

Il y avait plus important dans l'immédiat, conclut-il en avisant Quatre recroquevillé sur son lit, parcouru de tremblements. Il nota mentalement que Lionel, le pensionnaire qui partageait la chambre du blond était absent. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il refermait la porte derrière lui sans appeler une infirmière.

oOo

- Heero ?

Ce dernier tressaillit, avant de faire pivoter sa chaise de bureau. Il planta ses yeux dans les iris mauves de Duo et dût se faire violence pour ne pas afficher complètement sa répulsion.

- Est-ce que tu as vu Wu...

- Ferme la !

Les os de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau, signe de crispation. Son regard semblait tranchant, brillant d'une détermination démente et froide.

Duo en eut le souffle coupé. Il ressentit soudain l'urgence de s'enfuir mais ne le fit pas ; ses pieds étaient désespérément cloués là où ils se trouvaient.

Aujourd'hui il avait essayé d'ôter la casquette, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerait, voir si ça ferait fuir le autres un peu plus. Et même s'il n'avait plus revu Heero depuis l'épisode du jardin, il s'était demandé ce qu'il en penserait, de ses cheveux à l'air libre et de ses yeux trop brillants. Finalement les autres n'avaient pas trop mal réagi, juste constaté le changement sans plus y prêter attention. Dire qu'il en avait fait toute une montagne ; ça n'avait rien changé au final.

La même indifférence polie dans les yeux des pensionnaires, la même affection dans ceux d'Hélène, la même reconnaissance dans ceux de Léonard, un peu de fierté et un clin d'œil pour le docteur Barton. Et puis aussi ce même dégoût qu'il percevait si souvent, chez Heero. Il sentit une étrange sensation d'inconfort, au creux de la poitrine.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Duo, parce que je ne le répèterai pas. Je veux que tu arrêtes de me suivre, de m'approcher, et de me parler. Je me sens mal à l'aise, quand tu es là.

La voix était dure et ne tremblait pas.

Duo se fit l'effet d'un fou. Qu'avait-il fait, pour inspirer une telle répulsion ?

- Je ne te supporte plus.

Heero ne prenait pas la peine de baisser la voix. Duo se demanda vaguement si on l'entendait au bout du couloir. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner la tête pour voir s'il quelqu'un les écoutait. De toute façon avec les portes ouvertes, on l'entendait sûrement depuis les autres chambres.

Heero ne criait pas, mais sa voix portait.

Surtout quand le ton était aussi sec.

Duo déglutit. L'avait-il à ce point étouffé ? Il s'était senti utile, pourtant, quelques fois. Il y avait eu ces étranges moments où Heero semblait se souvenir… N'avait-il pas entendu ces paroles ou bien refusait-il de comprendre qu'il dérangeait ? Il y en avait eu d'autres, pourtant, du même genre. Heero ne l'avait-il pas rejeté dès le début ?

- Dégage d'ici. Ton attitude me révulse, Duo. Il avait baissé la voix, presque murmuré. Tu es soumis ; tu restes aux pieds. Quoi que je fasse. Tu agis comme un chien…

Peu importait. Heero avait les yeux bleus et il n'y avait jamais eu que lui qui avait les yeux bleus, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était fou, non ? Non. Duo n'était pas là parce qu'il était fou.

Il fixa Heero sans le voir, juste un instant, puis recula d'un pas, entrant en contact avec quelque chose de mou et chaud. Il fit volte face et se retrouva né à né avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Quelques pas de plus et il était sorti de la chambre du japonais, marchant calmement vers la sienne, une étrange sérénité planant sur le visage.

oOo

- Réléna ? murmura Heero, incrédule.

La jeune fille sourit avec indulgence.

- N'est-ce pas plutôt toi, que tu ne supportes plus, Heero ?

oOo

Quatre serra ses draps défaits. Les spasmes qui lui parcouraient l'estomac lui collaient des sueurs froides. Le moindre frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine occasionnait des tremblements incontrôlables. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait de la fièvre mais ne se sentit pas capable de vérifier.

Il n'entendit pas tout de suite le Docteur Barton entrer dans la pièce, ne se rendant compte de sa présence que lorsque ce dernier entra dans son champ de vision. Il esquissa un sourire un brin ironique.

- Vous n'allez pas passer un bon moment, docteur Barton.

oOo

A suivre ;p

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**ElangelCaido : **Je comprends que ce soit frustrant, mais je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise en tout cas. Merci pour ta review !

**Intoccabile : **Merci encore !

**Coco. C** : XD Tu me fais penser au roman « Mysery » de Stephen King. J'en ai froid dans le dos, mdr ! Merci en tout cas.

**Camouflage** : Nyo ! Merci pour ta review, c'est plutôt rare de tomber sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas agacé par la lenteur de la fic XD.


	9. Une question de choix

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

Genre:UA, Angsty, romance?

Avertissement: Je ne suis pas psychologue, et encore moins psychiatre. Ne prenez pas tout ce qui se dit dans cette fic pour des vérités et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur certains sujets, mieux vaut se renseigner auprès de sources fiables et reconnues.

Note: Bonne lecture!

**Instant Pub**! Hlo, qui écrit déjà divinement bien est en plus très douée pour le dessin. Elle a réalisé quelques dessins inspirés de cette fic: Trowa et Wu-Fei. Ainsi que deux superbes illustrations des persos de «Shinigami no baka» (liens à retrouver sur ma page de profil)

**Merci **à toutes celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, j'ai répondu normalement!

**Merci** **aussi** à celles qui me rajoutent à leurs favs sans laisser de petits mots XD!

oOo

**Chapitre 8 : ****Une question de choix**

oOo

Debout non loin du lit, le psychiatre observa Quatre tenter de s'asseoir en tailleur, malgré les tremblements qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il suivit des yeux le dessin que formaient les veines sur le bras pâle du blond; le tracé ressortait anormalement depuis l'inflexion du coude jusqu'au poignet. Quatre avait les mains crispées sur les draps, comme s'il tentait de se retenir à quelque chose, serrant le tissu à s'en faire blanchir les jointures des doigts. Le jeune médecin ne bougea pas, réfléchissant au moyen le plus judicieux d'entrer en contact avec son patient. Les muscles de ce dernier semblaient se contracter sans son accord, alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir un équilibre précaire. Il se laissa bientôt glisser silencieusement en position allongée, des larmes de frustrations perlant aux coins des yeux. Il contracta les abdominaux, pour éviter de trop sentir les frissons qui lui parcouraient furieusement l'échine.

A partir de cet instant, le temps s'étira étrangement pour le psychiatre. Chaque minute s'avérait réserver son lot de surprises et Quatre était plus changeant que jamais, malgré son involontaire immobilité. Il cessa totalement de bouger en quelques minutes, les articulations douloureuses à cause des muscles qui refusaient de se détendre. Les crampes fusaient par à-coups dans ses membres, lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard émeraude qui le surplombait. C'est le moment que choisit Trowa pour articuler d'une voix maîtrisée:

- Vous faites vraisemblablement ce qu'on appelle une crise de tétanie, Quatre. En avez-vous conscience?

Le blond voulut hocher la tête sans réellement y parvenir et souffla de dépit, levant les yeux au ciel. Trowa sourit et s'agenouilla au pied du lit, afin d'être à la même hauteur que son patient, plongeant son regard dans des aigues-marines un peu ternies. Les yeux d'un gosse triste, juste le temps d'un battement de cil, avant de replonger dans des iris froids et acérés.

- Ok, les fourmillements et les crampes sont des choses normales. Vos muscles se détendront d'eux-mêmes, essayez de ne pas forcer… Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration.

Quatre toussa et sembla souffrir de ces chocs improvisés imposés à ses muscles déjà douloureux. Il inspira une grosse goulée d'air comme on boit lorsqu'on meurt de soif, à la fois démuni et terriblement troublant.

- Le meilleur reste à venir, docteur Barton, chuchota le blond.

Trowa ne tenta pas de cacher sa surprise. Qui était-il donc, pour continuer à agir de la sorte au milieu d'une crise? Le choc le fit se redresser subitement et amorcer une retraite; quelques pas interrompus par un cri déchirant le silence trop lourd de la pièce.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? Seul?

Il ne se pencha pas plus sur la question, alors que le cri se muait en une complainte sourde, ponctuée de sanglots étranglés. Le docteur essuya ses mains moites sur sa chemise blanche et ne s'autorisa plus d'hésitation. Quatre, toujours allongé, continuait de trembler de tous ses membres. De fines gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front alors qu'il se tirait nerveusement les cheveux, dans un mouvement hésitant entre les lisser ou les arracher.

Le psychiatre eut à peine le temps de noter que les muscles de son patient semblaient se relâcher que ce dernier, si frêle et si fragile l'instant d'avant, voulut se relever, un doigt accusateur pointé en avant. Quatre tituba sur quelques pas avant que ses jambes vacillantes ne cessent de supporter son poids. Trowa tendit les bras afin de lui éviter la chute, mais le blond se ressaisit pour mieux le repousser. Son bras retomba inerte le long de son corps. Il semblait épuisé, mais le psychiatre se méfiait, gardant sa position au centre de la pièce, entre les deux lits, dos à la porte.

Il réfléchit à une éventuelle intervention médicamenteuse, mais conclut que ce n'était pas la politique de la maison, ni la sienne. Il était important pour lui, en tant que thérapeute, d'accompagner ses patients durant leurs crises; cela lui permettait même parfois de situer l'origine de problème…

Pourtant, avec ce gosse trop blond qui le dévisageait du haut de ses dix-sept ans, avec ce gosse qui tendait le coup pour lui planter bien dans les yeux sa colère et sa souffrance, il se dit que ça allait être différent, se perdant dans cette sensation un peu malsaine qui l'avait envahie ce jour pas si éloigné où il avait ouvert la lucarne de la chambre d'isolement. Ce gosse au cynisme désabusé d'un autre âge allait l'emmener là où il ne voulait pas aller; il en eut soudain une conscience aigue qui s'évapora tout aussi rapidement dans un froncement de sourcil réprobateur. Il se devait d'être là, d'attendre que la crise passe.

Quatre, planté à un mètre de lui, toussota légèrement, les épaules secouée d'un rire résigné et mélancolique. La tête baissée vers le sol, il le fixa un peu par en dessous, à la manière dont le ferait Duo.

- N'vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix douce et lasse, avant de reporter le regard vers le sol.

Trowa déglutit, envisageant plus que jamais le syndrome des personnalités multiples. Ce garçon était tout et son contraire, songea-t-il, avisant les traits qui affichaient une expression perdue dans une mélancolie douce-amère.

Une seconde d'apaisement.

Puis l'orage revint.

Une seconde d'apaisement avant que les traits fins et gracieux ne se soient déformés par la colère, sa bouche se déchirant en un rictus mauvais. Il secoua la tête d'un air absent et se mit à hurler. Pas juste un cri, non, un hurlement, long, lent et déchirant; une voix rauque et brisée.

Le jeune psychiatre réalisa amèrement qu'il ne faisait rien. Pire, qu'il ne _savait_ pas quoi faire. Les collègues qui saluaient généralement son professionnalisme auraient sans doute du mal à y croire. Lui-même n'y croyait pas.

Il n'esquissa pas un geste, lorsque le blond tituba vers son bureau. D'un mouvement brusque et dans un silence abrupt, ce dernier balaya du bras la surface de la table de travail, envoyant au sol tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

Trowa entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de savoir si quelqu'un avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Ce fut presque surpris qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée sur Hélène, visiblement inquiète. Le médecin la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre question.

- Tout va bien, Hélène, je m'en occupe.

Et comme pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il intima gentiment:

- Et si vous aviez l'amabilité de refermer la porte en sortant…

La vieille infirmière parcourut tout de même la pièce du regard, avant de sortir en fermant la porte, comme il lui avait été subtilement signifié. Trowa songea vaguement au fait qu'il venait de se claquer au nez une porte de sortie. Peut-être avait-il envie de voir où son patient voulait l'emmener.

Quatre semblait avoir retrouvé un calme relatif, pantelant devant un bureau à présent vide.

Et comme le psychiatre s'y attendait, le répit fut de courte durée.

oOo

Heero la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos pour se diriger vers la porte; quelques mèches voletèrent, suivant le mouvement aérien de son corps. Il se demanda si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

_«J'ai parlé au professeur. »_

Il avait voulu la tenir entre ses bras, retrouver cette chaleur à laquelle il n'avait pas eu droit depuis son arrivée. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps.

_«Tu sais qu'il a placé énormément d'espoir en toi, Heero»._

Il y avait visiblement plus important, plus urgent. Et puis c'était quoi, cette petite phrase murmurée avec indulgence? Cette petite phrase à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu.

_« N'est-ce pas plutôt toi, que tu ne supportes plus, Heero?»_

Elle paraissait si distante, presque solennelle. Dire qu'il avait eu le faible espoir que les choses s'arrangeraient, ou tout du moins s'expliqueraient grâce à sa venue, qu'elle aurait cherché de son côté...

_«Même si c'est cruel, ça semble le seul moyen pour lui. Il regrette, il me l__a dit. Et de toute façon il paiera.»_

Mais rien ne s'expliquait; au contraire, tout était encore plus flou. Et il se sentait las à l'idée de poser des questions. Les mots s'amoncelaient au bord de son esprit, alors que la jeune fille le fixait, mais ils ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Il nota, en spectateur interdit, qu'en plus elle était en train de rompre avec lui. Il fut secoué d'un frisson à cette idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, bordel? C'était quoi cette histoire de rupture? A quel moment il avait décroché?

Heero constata avec un drôle d'arrière-goût qu'il avait une limite, et que celle-ci était sur le point d'être franchie. Il hésita entre le sentiment de trahison ou alors simplement la stupidité de n'avoir rien vu venir.

«Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Je deviendrais un poids, tu sais»

Ouais, l'était temps de s'en rendre compte. Après tout si elle était un fardeau, pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait la constations plus tôt? Il y avait cru, aux sentiments purs et dévoués de Réléna. Une des rares fois où il avait fait confiance naturellement, presque à son insu. Et, encore, on lui tournait le dos. Mais c'était «pour son bien», voyons. La vaste blague. Il se sentit secoué par un petit rire nerveux et ironique. Il n'aimait pas afficher ses conflits intérieurs.

«Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille…»

Manquait plus que les fleurs bleues et la petite musique dramatique, songea Heero. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot jusque là, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer de se taire? L'expression de Réléna montrait bien sa détermination, et la connaissant, si elle avait voulu lui en dire plus, elle l'aurait surement fait.

Il serra la mâchoire, lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision. Et à défaut de sentir celle de la tristesse, il sentit la morsure de la trahison.

Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et une idée vint lui dévorer les entrailles. Une idée qu'il avait repoussé loin, très loin, en cultivant avidement savoir et connaissance.

_Tu n'es qu'un pantin, Heero. _

Une sensation de froid, qui s'insinue sous la peau. Il avait développé sa logique et ses capacités de déductions pour ne plus se trouver faible et impuissant.

_Et tu l'as été toute ta vie. _

Il s'assit sur son lit et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Il aurait probablement oublié demain, sombrant dans cette normalité toute relative qu'il voulait à tout prix s'imposer, sans savoir pourquoi. Les frissons s'intensifièrent, comme de petits chocs électriques.

Demain il y arriverait, à oublier qu'il était seul; qu'il l'avait toujours été. Seule la finalité comptait, et là, au final, il n'y avait plus personne.

Demain il oublierait, qu'il était parfaitement incapable de faire confiance, qu'il était mort de trouille.

Mais là, tout de suite, il étouffait. Il étouffait dans sa poitrine compressée et dans sa gorge serrée. Il ne s'autorisa pas un sanglot, pourtant.

oOo

Elle n'avait pas jeté un regard en arrière en quittant la pièce, résignée. Elle s'autoriserait peut-être quelques larmes, en rentrant chez elle. Mais il lui fallait d'abord franchir les portes de la pension.

C'est là qu'elle le vit, juste à l'entrée, le regard mauve perdu dans le vague. Il devait probablement être triste; elle l'aurait été, à sa place. Heero n'avait pas été tendre; il avait toujours eu ce don, pour donner dans le glacial.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui parler; elle ne pensait même pas le voir. Pourtant dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, debout à l'entrée de la chambre de Heero, elle avait su que c'était lui. L'intuition féminine, peut-être.

Quelque pas sans réfléchir et elle se trouva juste devant lui, les yeux d'abord sur sa longue natte un peu défaite, puis dans ces iris entre le sombre et le pâle, un rien voilés.

Il dut la reconnaître puisqu'il recula d'un pas et la dévisagea, perplexe. Elle sourit avec un étrange sentiment de compassion et effleura la joue du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

- Tu sais qu'il ne se souviendra jamais, n'est-ce pas?

Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Il ne doit pas se souvenir, Duo, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, interdit.

Elle haussa un sourcil conciliant et lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Il semblerait que cette histoire soit difficile à démêler. Je ne sais pas où se situe la vérité. Mais parfois, on est obligé de faire ce choix, même s'il parait impossible. Il faut bien _choisir_ de faire confiance à quelqu'un, non?

Duo semblait perdu. Elle reprit, dans un sourire résigné:

- Je te choisis, toi. Alors dis-moi, Duo, puisque tu vas me le prendre. Accorde-moi au moins ça. Dis-moi que tu te rappelles…

L'air sembla lui manquer le temps d'une brève inspiration étouffée.

- Je me rappelle, murmura-t-il.

oOo

Quatre se tenait immobile devant son bureau, au centre de la pièce. Le psychiatre ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant de voir quelle serait la prochaine facétie de son patient. Ce dernier fut à nouveau pris d'une étrange impulsion. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un semblant de «non» que Trowa eut du mal à identifier. Le blond se débattit dans le vide et agita les bras, juste avant d'enfoncer méthodiquement ses poings dans le mur lui faisant face. L'un, puis l'autre. Et puis encore, jusqu'à ce que sa peau s'écorche, laissant des traces rougeâtres sur les murs pâles.

Trowa décida de sauter la phase d'observation et parcourut d'une enjambée les deux petits mètres qui le séparaient de son patient. Dos à lui, Quatre ne chercha pas longtemps à se débattre. Il laissa le psychiatre emprisonner ses bras et consentit également à se laisser guider jusqu'à son lit. Il ne lâcha pas la main du psychiatre, ce qui l'obligea à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Ce dernier nota mentalement qu'il était étrange que Quatre n'essaye pas d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait autrement que par des cris et des gestes violents, lui qui semblait maîtriser parfaitement les subtilités du langage.

Le blond fit rapidement mine de se relever mais le médecin ne l'y autorisa pas. Quatre l'agrippa alors aux épaules, le guidant afin qu'il s'asseye en tailleur, face à lui. Trowa ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa positionner comme l'entendait son patient, à la recherche d'une faille qui pourrait l'éclairer. Mais rien ne vint.

Juste une minute de silence où Quatre respira plus lentement. Une minute à peine, avant d'agripper les poignets de Trowa et de les serrer de toutes ses forces, le forçant à le regarder bien dans les yeux.

Le brun sut qu'il commettait une erreur, lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les aigues-marines de son vis-à-vis, nouant à son tour ses doigts autour des poignets de son patient, lui servant de point d'ancrage. Il avait pleinement conscience de ce fait précis: il fallait à Quatre un point d'ancrage, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, pour ne pas sombrer dans… dans quoi?

Il le savait pertinemment qu'il le regretterait, et c'est avec cette étrange conscience de faire un mauvais choix qu'il se donna tout entier, plongeant à son tour dans les yeux perdus d'un gosse déguisé en adulte (à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse). C'est avec cette conscience aigue de faire une connerie magistrale qu'il esquissa un sourire un peu résigné aussi, auquel blond répondit doucement, juste avant d'enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau du psychiatre. Cela ne faisait que commencer.

S'en suivirent deux heures, longues et poussives. Deux longues heures de lutte plus ou moins constante entre eux, le blond cherchant à s'agripper de toutes ses forces, le brun le repoussant lorsque la douleur se faisait sentir.

Face à lui, sans jamais quitter le lit, Quatre poussait, tirait, griffait, mordait, s'agrippait pour empêcher son corps de s'éloigner ou bien le repoussait pour prendre la fuite. Le psychiatre, lui, le repoussait tout en le retenant de son mieux. Il transpirait sous sa blouse blanche, comme en témoignaient les mèches collées à son front humide. Quatre aussi semblait épuisé, mais 'en luttait pas moins pour autant.

Trowa se demanda si ça allait encore durer longtemps. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et son esprit embrumé. Il aurait pu éviter les griffes et les légers bleus, mais ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait choisi d'être un moment l'ancre dans cette mer houleuse; il l'avait su, qu'il outrepassait tant ses droits que ses devoirs, à la seconde où il avait refermé la porte de cette chambre. Il l'avait choisi.

Il n'avait simplement pas imaginé à quel point Quatre pouvait porter de nombreux masques. De la colère à l'indifférence, de la hargne à la douceur, de la tendresse à la douleur; une palette de couleur bien plus fournies qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Tant de sentiments bruts, reçus de pleins fouets; tant de sentiments étaient passés sur ce visage qu'il en avait perdu le compte.

oOo

Deux heures de lutte silencieuse durant lesquelles les yeux verts n'avaient pas vacillé, durant lesquelles les yeux bleus s'étaient accrochés à ces lacs lisses et calmes, prêts à recevoir leurs tourments.

Il était à fleur de peau, écorché, à bout de souffle, à bout de nerfs, haletant en sentant la crise passer, comme la mer se retire et que l'afflux des vagues se fait plus lointain. Il ne se demanda pas ce qui avait déclenché tout ça; il y réfléchirait plus tard.

Le docteur ne semblait pas encore réaliser que l'orage était fini, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Son visage était comme son intérieur: beau, lisse, calme, rassurant. Le psychiatre semblait dénué d'émotion, vide, ce qui lui laissait toute la place. Toute la place pour s'y réfugier lorsque les autres l'envahissaient.

Il profita de l'instant pour raffermir sa prise, déplaçant ses bras des épaules du brun jusqu'à son cou qu'il enlaça avec précaution. Trowa n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, alors il vint se lover contre son torse, écartant les jambes pour venir enserrer sa taille. Il sourit dans le cou du psychiatre.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas réaliser l'ambigüité de la position, pourtant Quatre jurerait qu'il n'était pas fréquent, pour un psy, de se trouver si proche de l'un de ses patients.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que le pauvre semblait épuisé, nota le blond en reportant son attention sur les mèches brunes plaquées contre la nuque du médecin, collantes de sueur. Lui-même sentit une goutte se frayer un chemin sur sa tempe et prit douloureusement conscience que ses muscles se détendaient.

Quatre recula un peu, pour apprécier pleinement l'emprise qu'il avait sur le docteur à cet instant. Assis sur lui, sa taille entre ses jambes, les bras autour de son cou, les yeux bien dans les yeux. Etrangement, cela ne lui fit pas plaisir, d'avoir fait vaciller le brun de la sorte. Cela ne lui fit pas plaisir, de sentir ses entrailles se tordre au souvenir de ses poignets emprisonnés entre ses doigts, au presque-souvenir des yeux verts sur lui.

Le docteur était diablement beau, les sourcils un peu froncés, le regard hésitant entre inquiétude et interrogation, les lèvres ourlées dans une moue de réalisation alors qu'il le dévisageait.

Quatre sentit le désir monter si rapidement qu'il se demanda si la crise était vraiment passée, si ça venait bien de lui. Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Trowa, enserrant ses épaules pour sentir son torse, rapprochant sensiblement leurs bassins. Il hésitait entre l'envie de sexe et le besoin de tendresse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sentir la chaleur de l'autre corps se répandre sur le sien qu'il n'y eut plus qu'un grand vide un peu froid. Il observa Trowa se lever presque d'un bond et le regarder d'un air interdit, avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

Quand la porte fut refermée, il sentit sa gorge se serrer et fut surpris de constater que ça venait de lui, et seulement de lui.

oOo

- Je me rappelle, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, qu'on se soit déjà croisé ou non. Je voulais juste le connaître, savoir ce qu'il était devenu.

- ça a plus d'importance que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Duo sortit sa casquette de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la vissa sur son crâne, prenant soin de ramener sa natte à l'intérieur. Il abaissa un peu la visière et sourit.

- Réléna… C'est bien Réléna, je ne me trompe pas?

La jeune fille hocha rapidement la tête.

- J'avais quatre ans, lui six à tout casser. On a partagé la même mère pendant quelques mois avant qu'elle ne se passe littéralement la corde au cou. On ne va pas en faire le drame du siècle, hein? Même toi tu le sais, puisque tu connais mon nom, c'est que le vieux schnoque a craché le morceau; on ne va pas en faire une histoire sombre et mystérieuse…

Elle parut choquée et Duo sourit un peu plus.

- Quoi? Tu pensais que j'avais aussi perdu la mémoire? Comme ton précieux petit ami? Je suppose que ça aurait été plus romantique.

Il haussa les épaules.

- J'n'ai pas oublié, non. Et si c'est le cas de mon cher «grand frère», ce n'est pas moi qui vais le lui rappeler, ne te fais pas de soucis. Pas besoin de venir me faire la leçon.

Elle sourit avec indulgence, encore, ce qui agaça Duo.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais vos histoires sont liées, selon le professeur. Alors oui, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce que tu sais.

- C'est naturel, chez toi, ce besoin de voler au secours des gens ou bien tu es, toi aussi, une expérience de ce vieux fou?

- Je veux juste aider Heero. Son état psychologique actuel se dégrade et il a toujours été fragile. Je ne peux pas lui dire ce que je sais…

- Comme c'est noble de ta part. Du coup c'est à moi que tu viens me vriller le cerveau?

- Tu semblais plus docile, devant Heero. Tu semblais triste et perdu. Tu semblais différent.

- Je suis quelqu'un de docile et gentil, à la base.

Il esquissa un sourire blasé et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle recula de deux pas et articula:

- Quoi? Tu me considères comme une rivale… ou quelque chose du genre?

Il pouffa de rire et remonta la visière de sa casquette pour lui planter son regard dans les yeux.

- J'ai aimé Heero avant de savoir pisser tout seul, tu sais. Mais je ne te le prendrai pas.

- Menteur.

oOo

A suivre...

oOo

Réponses aux reviews «anonymes»

**Camouflage**: Lol! Les chapitres de cette fic sont frustrants, je peux le comprendre. Mais comme tu le dis les choses s'accélèrent un peu et j'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci de suivre cette histoire.

**ElangelCaido** Oui c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps, je suis désolée. Je comprends que ce soit frustrant, mais tu as quand même quelques réponses à quelques questions, même si tout n'est pas encore élucidé. C'est le principe d'une histoire finalement, non? Si on connaissait toutes les réponses dès le départ, ce ne serait plus drôle. Et puis je laisse des indices quand même. J'espère en tout cas que tu continueras à suivre cette fic et que la suite te plaira. Merci pour ton petit mot!

**Intoccabile**: Mici!


	10. Savoir et Pouvoir

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, l'histoire si

Genre : UA, Angsty, romance ?

Avertissement : Je ne suis pas psychologue, et encore moins psychiatre. Ne prenez pas tout ce qui se dit dans cette fic pour des vérités absolues (mais je me suis renseignée, quand même !) et si vous voulez en savoir plus sur certains sujets, mieux vaut se renseigner auprès de sources fiables et reconnues.

Note : Bonne lecture ! Avais dit que je posterais tous les quinze jours, mais c'était sans compter sur les fichus virus qui squattaient mon ordi (éradiqués, rassurez-vous ;p).

**Merci **à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé un mot, j'ai répondu normalement !

**Merci** **aussi** à celles qui me rajoutent à leurs favs ou alerts sans laisser de mots (mais c'est quand même sympa d'avoir un petit avis XD)

oOo

**Chapitre 9 : Savoir et Pouvoir**

oOo

Alors cela datait de 1985. L'endroit venait de subir une nouvelle mutation. Totalement réarrangé pour fournir aux élites des Etats-Unis, ou plutôt à leurs progénitures dégénérées, un pied-à-terre discret. Il ne l'avait donc pas rêvée, cette fameuse photo trônant dans un cadre poussiéreux au fin fond de la salle des archives. Il l'avait précautionneusement extirpée du verre pour voir si une annotation figurait au dos. C'était le cas, une date était indiquée d'une écriture fine et déliée : le 30 avril 1985.

Trowa fit glisser ses doigts sur le papier glacé qui semblait n'avoir retenu les couleurs qu'à grand peine. On distinguait mal les traits des personnes présentes, mais les deux hommes à l'avant-plan qui se serraient la main en souriant à l'objectif étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Yûen Chang, diplomate chinois en fonction aux Etats-Unis, mais surtout richissime héritier du « Clan Chang », presque intégralement massacré dix années auparavant, ainsi que le PDG des entreprises Winner, leader incontesté en matière d'avancée pharmaceutique et chimique. Deux grands noms qui prêtaient leur argent et leur image à une « modeste » pension. C'était étonnant.

Bien sûr pour le PDG Winner, il pouvait sembler normal, en tant qu'acteur dans les avancées médicales de sa génération, de financer un centre de ce genre équipé correctement. Et pour être équipés, on pouvait dire qu'ils l'étaient à Cold Stone, sourit mentalement Trowa.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer où se trouvait l'intérêt du businessman, mais quel pouvait bien être celui de l'héritier Chang ? Et puis surtout quels hasards du destin avaient poussé les deux hommes à se rencontrer, et éventuellement à s'allier.

Etonnant, oui. Louche, à la rigueur.

Mais ce qui était carrément déroutant, c'était que les fils des deux fondateurs de cet endroit y atterrissent à quelques mois d'écart. Il sombra dans un malaise presque désopilant lorsqu'il songea que le Président des entreprises Winner s'était déplacé en personne pour lui amener son fils alors que Chang semblait complètement ignorer la présence du sien en ces lieux, voir même y être farouchement opposé, à en juger par l'attitude de son épouse.

Dire qu'il s'était brusquement souvenu de cette photo après tout ce temps. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à exercer à la pension, il aimait passer des heures dans la salle des archives, plongé dans l'un ou l'autre dossier des patients bien que la plupart d'entre eux étaient accessibles depuis son ordinateur. La salle était poussiéreuse, l'équipe de ménage n'étant pas autorisée à y accéder, mais curieusement agréable pour le jeune psychiatre. Il avait déjà vu cette photo pendouillant au mur parmi d'autres tant de fois qu'il ne s'en était jamais soucié plus que ça. D'autant plus que les deux hommes y figurant n'avaient jamais cherché à cacher leur implication dans la transformation de l'endroit.

Il pensa identifier là la cause de son malaise vis-à-vis de Quatre. Le détail gros comme une maison lui avait complètement échappé jusqu'ici, sans doute parce que les deux hommes de la photo n'intervenaient jamais dans la gestion quotidienne de la pension. Sans doute parce que l'étrangeté du blond avait pris toute la place, occultant ce sens de l'observation dont il était si satisfait.

oOo

Laisser tomber la casquette faisait du bien au final. Son front était moins irrité et ses cheveux respiraient, même si le docteur Barton s'escrimait à lui expliquer que les cheveux ne respiraient pas à proprement parler.

Ça faisait du bien quand même. Mais ça ne changeait rien. Strictement rien. Il avait pensé que ce grand chambardement dans ses habitudes allait rejaillir sur les autres pensionnaires. Mais non. Rien.

Duo se fit pragmatique, admettant que ce n'était pas plus mal, qu'en plus il gagnerait du temps, sans devoir toujours se cacher sous son informe couvre-chef. La sensation de se balader entièrement nu avait disparue, elle aussi.

Et puis on n'avait rien dit. Pour ses yeux.

Il soupira en se remémorant les souvenirs de la veille. Le rejet de Heero, la confiance de Réléna. C'était étrange, cette manière qu'avaient parfois les gens de vous placer leur confiance entre les mains avant que vous ne puissiez dire « ouf », alors que certains autres n'en n'avaient même jamais appris la signification.

Cette fille était… particulière. Impérieuse et forte, et à la fois tellement naïve. Duo se dit que c'était probablement là la faille de son intelligence. Même en étant paniqué et dépassé, on ne devrait jamais confier ses secrets à un parfait inconnu. Il frissonna en imaginant qu'il n'avait pas été celui à qui la jeune fille avait décidé de parler. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, que savait-elle vraiment ?

_« Je sais que lorsqu'elle a été internée, la mère de Heero a pris sous son aile un enfant qui venait tout juste d'arriver en psychiatrie en attendant d'être transféré ailleurs. Cet enfant c'était toi, et tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu… » _

Un étrange malaise l'avait parcouru, alors qu'elle lui racontait son histoire. Quelle idée le vieux fou avait eu de livrer une partie, même infime, de sa vie à une étrangère. Il se rappela que J ne faisait _jamais_ rien par hasard, qu'il ne prenait _jamais_ de décision sur un coup de tête. Il frissonna.

_« Et tu es resté plus longtemps que prévu. »_

Savait-elle seulement pourquoi ? Il avait souri au ton mélancolique de la jeune fille. La pauvre était trop sensible.

Puis elle avait levé la tête d'un coup, lui plantant sa détermination dans les yeux à la manière dont Heero l'aurait fait.

_« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle est morte, Duo ? Saya, la mère de Heero ? »_

Saya…

Le prénom résonnait à ses oreilles.

« Saya », avait-il répété, le son de sa voix lui faisant l'effet d'un bourdonnement confus.

Il avait écarquillé les yeux.

Non, il ne savait pas. Pas vraiment.

Il savait juste qu'un jour il s'était réveillé, avisant le cou meurtri et le visage déformé de la seule personne qui avait su l'aimer. Et du haut de ses quatre ans, il s'était demandé une seconde ce qui avait changé dans ce corps inerte, figé au bout de la corde. Puis il avait compris. Plus une once d'énergie ; le cœur ne battait plus. Il y avait juste ce vide étrange qui le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il l'avait su avant même d'appréhender le concept de vie ou de mort. Il l'avait déjà senti tellement de fois, ce moment où le corps ne redevenait qu'un amas de matière inanimée.

Il était techniquement trop jeune pour se rappeler. Les souvenirs commencent à peine à se construire, à cet âge là. Et pourtant il se rappelait, il se rappelait d'eux avec une acuité démentielle.

Heero et ses yeux bleus.

Saya et sa chanson.

Elle s'était simplement pendue.

Juste ça.

Froidement et cruellement.

Suicidée.

Cela lui avait semblé impossible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle lui avait montré, prouvé même, qu'on pouvait survivre malgré lui. Avec lui. Elle et Heero, ils étaient de ceux qui survivaient…

Et pourtant c'était prévisible. Ça aurait dû l'être.

Elle était morte, comme tous les autres. Juste pas de la même manière.

Le monde auquel il avait voulu croire avait volé en éclat. Comme celui de Heero. Il avait vu la même détresse, danser derrière les ombres bleues. Et là où Duo avait tendu les bras, Heero l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces.

Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

Selon Réléna, et donc selon les dires du professeur, Heero avait été tellement traumatisé qu'il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de lui faire suivre une thérapie particulière. Les souvenirs liés à Duo et à la mort de sa mère avaient été si profondément enfouis qu'il était impossible qu'ils refassent surface.

_« Il a dit que le choc serait si grand que son esprit pourrait ne pas le supporter… » _

Elle était visiblement inquiète, et il était fort possible que J ait mis en place de tels stratagèmes pour bloquer la mémoire de son protégé. Il se demanda quelles modifications _physiques_ avait subi Heero, car il ne faisait aucun doute que le professeur ne s'était pas contenté de jouer au psy.

_« Ne m'imagine pas plus naïve que je ne le suis. Heero m'a beaucoup parlé de J et de ses expériences. J'imagine bien qu'il en a profité pour lui faire subir de nombreuses expérimentations. Peut-être même les lui faire oublier ensuite. » _

Elle sous-estimait Heero.

Il avait été préparé pour ça. Lui-même y avait été préparé, d'une certaine manière. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu, pour apprendre à un gosse de quatre ans comment se retrouver. Une simple chanson à retenir. Un air lancinant, parce que le seul moyen de ne pas sombrer, c'était de se rappeler qui on était. Elle avait dû l'enseigner à son fils aussi, forcément.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait.

_« Réléna ? Depuis combien de temps tu connais Heero ? » _

Elle avait haussé un sourcil surpris, comme si la question n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation.

_« Un peu plus de deux ans. » _Le ton agacé posait le « pourquoi ? » qu'elle n'avait pas formulé.

Il avait tenté de réprimer l'éclair de supériorité qu'affichait son regard.

Elle ne savait rien.

Elle ne savait pas qui était Heero.

oOo

Lundi matin. Il patientait depuis plus d'une demi-heure devant le bureau de « Lady Une », comme il aimait appeler sa directrice. Seulement aujourd'hui il n'allait pas user de ce ton badin pour faire une petite plaisanterie douteuse qui la mettrait dans tous ses états. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait rien d'une collégienne rougissante au moment où il allait le lui annoncer.

Il avait rejoué le scénario une centaine de fois dans son esprit durant toute la journée de la veille, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, c'était la seule solution viable qu'il avait trouvé. Il pouvait en faire un texte argumenté, les « pour » et les « contre », la défense ou la critique. Il avait rationnalisé, il avait même sur-rationnalisé, mieux valait exagérer dans le rationnel que de faire une faute professionnelle grave et risquer de mettre un patient en danger. Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait.

Il n'allait pas le dire, non. N'exagérons rien.

Trowa Barton était quelqu'un de franc et honnête, certes, mais pas complètement con non plus.

Pragmatique, surtout. Il se voyait mal tendre les bras, poignets joints devant lui et susurrer d'un ton larmoyant « Je suis coupable, emmenez-moi ». Non, justement.

Il fallait contourner le problème.

Ne pas avouer la faute.

oOo

« Je souhaite confier mon nouveau patient au docteur Kravitz. »

Simple, rapide, efficace. Il ne se mouillait pas trop, n'expliquait rien. Le plus prudent avant de voir venir les questions, aussi pour avoir le temps d'interpréter les expressions du visage. Ça lui avait semblé idéal.

Mais là ça tombait curieusement à plat. Il ne lisait rien dans les expressions de sa directrice, trop occupé à masquer les siennes, se répétant intérieurement les arguments qui pesaient en sa faveur.

Le docteur Kravitz était plus âgé que lui et plus compétent dans certains domaines, plus ancien que lui à la pension aussi. Il était moins investi dans son boulot, il fallait le reconnaître, mais tout de même, il restait un psychiatre reconnu par ses pairs. Prenons, par exemple ses nombreux articles publiés dans…

Il perdit le fil de sa réflexion lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil interloqué, un peu à retardement. Elle prit une brève inspiration et éleva une voix calme.

« Le docteur Kravitz est venu finir _paisiblement_ sa carrière à la pension. Il ne veut certainement pas d'un nouveau cas. De plus il ne travaille qu'à mi-temps. »

Il nota la remarque avec intérêt et un brin de surprise. Elle se penchait sur les modalités pratiques alors que ce changement de thérapeute, s'il avait lieu, poserait un problème bien plus évident. Un problème qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le docteur Kravitz ou son emploi du temps.

Elle cherchait probablement à gagner quelques minutes. Pourquoi pas.

« A raison de deux consultations par semaines, cela doit pouvoir rentrer dans son agenda. Je pense pouvoir facilement le convaincre… »

Elle posa les deux mains à plat sur son bureau dans un bruit sec et leva des yeux acérés vers Trowa.

« Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit du fils Winner. »

Ainsi le vernis s'écaillait. Elle n'avait pas tenu très longtemps avant de réagir comme il l'avait imaginé.

« J'en ai parfaitement conscience. »

La neutralité pouvait agacer. Il en était la preuve vivante. Alors elle insista.

« Je vous rappelle que les industries Winner Corp. & Monsanto fournissent les financements nécessaires à cette pension, et qu'accessoirement, L'actuel PDG de la Winner Corp. est le père du patient en question...

- Je sais. »

Effectivement il savait. Ou plutôt il avait su, n'y avait plus prêté attention, avait oublié puis s'était rappelé. Tout simplement.

Au début Quatre était « juste » le fils de Winner, grand homme d'affaires qui finançait un nombre incalculable d'organismes divers. Et désormais c'était Quatre Winner, fils de celui qui avait également participé à la création de la « pension Cold Stone » telle qu'elle était actuellement, celui qui possédait plus de la moitié des parts de la pension donc.

Il savait oui, effectivement. Elle défaillait.

« Et je lui dis quoi ? Que mon psychiatre en chef est pris d'une petite fantaisie et qu'il n'a plus envie de suivre son fils ? Est-ce que vous _réalisez_, docteur Barton ? »

Trowa hocha la tête, un rien solennel. Il se dit que répondre « oui » serait interprété comme une provocation, et ce n'était pas une bonne idée vu qu'elle était sur le point d'imploser.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée saugrenue de lui confier son manque de professionnalisme durant la crise de Quatre, elle en aurait fait une crise d'apoplexie à coup sûr. Et lui n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau.

Devant son manque de réaction, la directrice soupira et se raidit contre le dossier de son siège, croisant les mains devant elle. Elle allait se la jouer psy, et ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

Il préférait quand elle hurlait.

« Où se situe le problème ? »

Le docteur hésita.

« Il ne me facilite pas la tâche. »

Elle tenta un sourire un peu gauche.

« ça ne serait pas la première fois, docteur Barton. Je ne vous ai jamais vu abandonner un patient au bout d'une seule consultation… »

Condescendante en plus de ça. Mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas, Lady Une. On n'apprenait pas à un vieux singe à faire des grimaces.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'abandonner ce patient. Simplement de le confier à un confrère plus âgé et plus expérimenté qui saura mieux le gérer. Il a des réactions de rejets. Et puisqu'il ne s'est pas montré réticent quant à la thérapie, cela me laisse croire que _je_ suis la cause de ce rejet. »

Elle appuya son menton contre le dos sa main et se reposa presque sur son coude, sans pour autant perdre cet air pincé qui la caractérisait.

« A-t-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui vous laisse penser ça ? »

Trowa haussa un sourcil perplexe, le mot « redondance » lui venant à l'esprit. Non, bien sûr que non. S'il était là aujourd'hui, juste devant elle, c'était parce que c'était tout à fait son genre de se torturer avec un scénario catastrophe et qu'il préférait renoncer avant que quelque chose n'arrive. D'ailleurs il allait renoncer à tous ses patients, là, tout de suite, juste au cas où…

« Il me provoque. (_Il m'intrigue.)_

- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à des patients agressifs…

- Il n'est pas agressif. (_Il est torturé.) _Il veut montrer sa supériorité. »

Elle eut un sourire réprimé. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« C'est un Winner. Nous pouvons considérer cela comme normal.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié à son patronyme. (_Il hait son nom.)_

- Ce n'est peut-être pas irrémédiable, docteur Barton. Je me pencherais sérieusement sur vos arguments si vous aviez eu plus d'une consultation avec lui… »

Elle s'interrompit et prit un air à la fois pensif inspiré qui ne dupait personne. Elle savait parfaitement ce à quoi elle voulait arriver.

« Ecoutez, revenez-me voir d'ici quelques semaines. On verra si le problème persiste. »

_Il persistera, soyez-en assurée. _

Il l'avait su, qu'il ne serait pas crédible après seulement un premier entretien. Pourtant il avait voulu chercher une échappatoire, une porte de sortie.

Il avait voulu fuir.

oOo

Duo rangea soigneusement sous son lit la boite en carton dont il venait de parcourir le contenu pour la millième fois. Il se dit qu'il devrait prendre une photo de Wu-Fei, à l'occasion, pour la mettre à l'intérieur de la boite.

Tout était là. Tout ce qui avait réellement compté dans sa vie.

Dans cette boite.

Il se dit aussi pour la énième fois que c'était totalement dérisoire, cette envie de vouloir à tout prix se constituer des souvenirs. Pour ne pas oublier. Quiconque voudrait lui faire oublier n'aurait qu'à s'emparer de la boite et ce qu'elle contenait et lui effacer la mémoire, à supposer que cela fut possible.

Que lui resterait-il alors, sans mémoire et sans souvenir ? Il frissonna à cette idée. Celle de se réveiller un matin, dépouillé de tout, sans référentiel. Juste le vide. Et devoir l'affronter. Devoir se construire un quotidien sur base de rien. Savoir qu'on avait eu une vie avant mais être simplement incapable de s'en rappeler.

Quel était le pire châtiment ? Oublier ou se souvenir ?

Se souvenir en sachant ce qu'on a perdu, la douleur estompée seulement par le temps, par les années qui passent mais qui n'effacent jamais totalement. « Ce qu'on ne sait pas ne nous rend pas malade », disait toujours Hélène. Et c'était vrai. Rationnellement il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre, voir même acquiescer.

Fallait-il obligatoirement tout savoir pour être entier, ou pouvait-on se permettre de simplement fermer les yeux, de prendre une grande inspiration et de faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Comme la femme trompée ne sent pas le parfum d'une autre sur le col des chemises de son époux. Comme l'enfant chéri ne voit pas à quel point ses parents sont faibles, mortels, juste humains.

Comme le premier amour durera toujours, sera éternel, même si les statistiques montrent foutrement le contraire.

Il secoua la tête et eut envie de rire. Il ôta l'élastique de sa longue natte et s'empara d'une brosse à cheveux avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

oOo

Heero fixa d'un air circonspect son assiette et se dit qu'il débutait à peine sa deuxième semaine dans cet endroit. Il en avait déjà appris les règles, la configuration et le fonctionnement général. Mais mis à part ça, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose.

Il porta mécaniquement sa fourchette à sa bouche, prenant soin de ne pas quitter son assiette des yeux. Il ne voulait croiser le regard de personne.

Il n'eut pas le choix. Ou si peu.

La chaise en face de lui émit un raclement sonore qui l'irrita avant même que Duo ne s'asseye. Et il savait que c'était lui avant même de relever le visage aussi. Ça ne pouvait être _que_ lui. La voix basse et maîtrisée l'étonna.

« Je ne suis pas là pour te coller. Et si je ne devais plus jamais t'adresser la parole après aujourd'hui et bien soit. Je n'en mourrai pas.»

Duo esquissa un sourire étrange lorsque Heero le dévisagea.

« Je peux comprendre que ma présence te mette mal à l'aise aussi. »

Heero déglutit avec difficulté, sans vraiment chercher à déterminer pourquoi il se sentait oppressé. C'était toujours comme ça avec Duo. Il était incapable de savoir réellement si sa présence le dérangeait ou le rassurait. Seule cette étrange impression de malaise était omniprésente, bien qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à en identifier la cause. C'était probablement normal après tout.

Il avait déjà pu observer cette tendance qu'avaient les autres, à s'éloigner de Duo, à fuir poliment sa présence. Pas de rejet clairement affirmé, non, juste cet inconfort qui se répandait et il se retrouvait seul. La poitrine de Heero se serra brièvement et il fut surpris de faire preuve d'empathie à l'égard du pensionnaire.

« Je pensais juste pourvoir me rendre utile, vu que tu cherchais à comprendre comment fonctionnait cette pension. »

Il soupira et secoua légèrement la tête, se demandant où Duo voulait en venir, se demandant aussi pourquoi il n'avait plus la force de le chasser. Comme à son habitude, il retourna dans son esprit les questions qu'il ne poserait pas.

« Voilà, je crois que ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je suis désolé de m'être imposé comme ça. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte… »

« Ne t'excuse pas, bordel. »

Les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres sans qu'il ait le temps d'y penser. Comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré.

« Ne t'excuse pas après ça… »

Il reposa sa fourchette et baissa la voix, conscient qu'il serait incapable d'endiguer le flot de paroles qui s'amoncelaient dans sa gorge.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne _me _comprends pas. C'est clair que tu m'es utile ici, mais tu crées ce malaise … J'oscille perpétuellement entre l'envie de te fuir et celle de… »

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux, fixant résolument son assiette à peine entamée.

« Je ne devrais même pas te l'expliquer. Je n'ai jamais rien _cherché_ à expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici et en même temps j'ai cette impression que rien n'est réel. Que rien ne l'a jamais été. Je n'ai aucun contrôle, alors j'essaye de me conformer à ce que je pense être normal. Parce que si je suis normal je sortirai d'ici et j'aurai une chance de comprendre… »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure et il eut l'impression d'étouffer. Une main chercha la sienne et il ne prit pas la peine de s'écarter. Il se laissa doucement guider par Duo qui le poussa à se lever et à le suivre.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard de t'avoir sauvé de l'effondrement public, dans ta quête de la normalité. », chuchota-t-il dans un sourire. « Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu. »

Il traversa la cafétéria puis les couloirs avoisinant la salle commune d'un air absent. Son esprit semblait déconnecté, alors qu'il suivait Duo jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier ne referma pas la porte derrière eux, les règles de l'endroit l'interdisant.

Duo déplaça une pile de gros sweaters et les posa sur un petit fauteuil situé en face de son lit, juste à côté d'une étagère croulant sous le poids de livres et magasines divers. Heero enregistra les détails dans un coin de son esprit et se demanderait plus tard ce qu'ils avaient de dérangeants. Il s'assit sur le lit et leva un regard perdu vers le propriétaire des lieux. Ce dernier s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et soupira avant d'élever une voix douce.

« Et si on recommençait depuis le début ? »

Heero haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Raconte-moi ton histoire. »

oOo

A suivre?

oOo

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**Lucid Nightmare : **Coucou ! Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour ton conseil, mais j'avais déjà lu pas mal de bouquins et eu quelques cours de psycho avant de commencer la fic. Je mets surtout l'avertissement parce que malgré ça je ne m'estime pas capable d'expliquer les choses comme le ferait un professionnel et aussi parce que ce n'est pas le but de la fic. Je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes tant les persos que le rythme, ça me rassure énormément aussi de voir que tu repères les indices ça et là. Merci beaucoup.

**ElangelCaido : **Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais contente que tu sois toujours là ? lol. Parfois je grince des dents en te lisant parce que je me dis que (nom d'une pipe) je laisse des indices, certaines choses devraient un peu s'éclaircir, mais en même temps je comprends que tu sois toujours frustrée. Mais je suis sure que tu comprendras tout à la fin, ne t'en fais pas. Pleins de chus et merci beaucoup !

**Zelda-Sama : **lol, celle-ci n'est pas représentative, si c'est la première fic que tu lis sur GW, mais je suis quand même très contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci beaucoup !


End file.
